Just Being Me
by toomakeyoulaugh
Summary: Rogue and some others graduate and begin the next chapters of their lives. Will the gothic girl stay, or move on to better herself. Not telling the main romances, but I am sure you guys will figure it out.
1. Just the Start of Things

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction so, hopefully I am good enough. I have a few chapters already written, but just need to figure out how to link them all into each other. As you begin to read the story, you will see song titles in bold. I wrote this story thinking somewhat along the lines to a movie soundtrack. I love all types of music, and believe stories would be very boring without them. So, if you have the song, play it to the seen. Hope to hear feed back. The first chapter is simple, but with a few laughs at the end. It will get better, I promise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Marvel characters, song selections, or movie references. Hope no one sews me!

* * *

An April morning sun starts to light up the Xavier grounds. Kids are leaving the building off to their next day of school. Logan and Hank discuss their schedules for the day.

"Well better go out to my bike and get ready to take Anna to school." Logan said.

"Why is something wrong with her taking hers?" Hank asked him.

"No, but it is blocked in by the van and I am sure she should be just realizing right about now," glancing at his watch, "that she just slept in." Logan said back to him as he stepped out of the kitchen side door headed towards the garage.

Rogue stretches and yawns as she realizes for once she got a full night sleep. Glancing at the clock to read the digital numbers 6:40am. "Gawd, Ah'm up early. HOLY CRAP!"

**(25 Miles to Go – Edwin Starr)**

Jumping out of bed wearing nothing but underwear and a take-top, she runs and grabs her jeans puts one leg in and hops to grab her long sleeve black Korn t-shirt quickly throws everything on, including her gloves. Rogue looking at her desk, "That will teach me to wait to put my crap away," as she shoves all the papers she can grab into her school bag. Bolting down the hall she runs by the bathroom and comes to a screeching halt. Backing up quickly darts in there to brush her teeth and running a brush through her two toned hair, and darting back out into the hallway. Bolting around the corner runs smack dab into Jaime, knocking him over and multiplying himself times four.

"Ouch Rogue!"

"Are you okay?' as she keeps going not to bother to help him up asking him.

"What? Yeah thanks, I guess" he states.

"Ah'm sorry Jaime. Ah'm really late and Ah'll talk to ya later." Rogue yells over her shoulder and keeps running. "Maybe we will hang out or something later."

In the kitchen, Hank and Ororo are standing, drinking their coffee at the kitchen island reading the newspaper, Rogue comes running threw as Ororo simply sets down her coffee and grabs the sack lunch sitting next to her, and simply hands it out as Rogue grabs it and yells out "Thank you!"

Running to the garage, Logan is already on his bike strapping his helmet to his head and throwing her hers and not saying a word to her, she jumps on the back of his bike. Pulling up to the school, was a different story.

"Rogue, you are really becoming predictable these days. Sleeping in, being late for class. You better watch it." Logan says to her and she jumps off the bike undoing her helmet.

"Ah know, Ah know, be more responsible." looking at him as she hands him back the helmet and turning her back to him to head into the school.

"I mean it Anna-Marie! Clean up your act!" he shouts.

"Am Ah supposed to be intimidated by you using my full name?" as she turns to face him walking backwards into the school with a hand raised to her heart and walking thru the double doors. Turning around she simply states, "Because Ah'm not."

"I heard that!"

"Glad you could join us today Rogue." said her psychology teacher.

"Ah'm sorry, but Ah'm only a minute late." Anna replied.

"Just take your seat Rogue," motioning her to her seat. "Now class, we will begin to start discussing…." After Rogue sat down behind Kitty, the two girls pretty much tuned everything out.

"Like I totally knew if I moved out of the room, you be late all the time." whispered Kitty.

"Sorry, Ah must of just hit snooze one to many times this morning." Rogue replied. "What Ah miss?"

"Nothing so far." Turning their attention back to the teacher.

"Any news from NYU yet?" Rogue asked. Kitty shook her head with a "no". Kitty was a good student and a wiz in the computer field. She had applied to NYU for their CAD program. Rogue had honestly thought at times the reason why Kitty was so good at what she did was because she could phase her hand threw anything and put the right part where it needed to be. Kitty had tried to get Rogue to discuss colleges and a future career with Xavier, but the way Rogue felt, she was always average at stuff, but never great. No one in Rogue's family, biological or adoptive, had ever gone to college. Her birth mother had died when she was very young, and her Dad, who knew where he was or what he was doing. The girls would be graduating at the end of next month and begin to start the second half of their lives, with or without each other.

"By the way," Kitty said looking back at her gothic friend, "Like, you have a _huge _crease mark across your cheek. Pretty good sleep huh?" Rogue rolled her eyes and began to rub her cheek to get the crease out.

* * *

**(ABC – Jackson Five)**

After school was over, Rogue and Kitty returned back to the Xavier grounds to find the start of a little baseball game going on between the boys. After Kitty begged her to stay and watch, Rogue finally complied and sat down on the grass next to her. Kitty talked and talked about how she hoped to hear from NYU sooner or later, and how Rogue should really consider doing something too. "Like really Rogue, do you want to stay here forever? You're grades are good enough to do something. Like, is the reason why you don't want to go anywhere is because you like, wanna teach here or something?"

Laughing, "Come on Kitty, can ya'll imagine me teaching? What would Ah possibly teach them? How to rock out to a guitar solo or how black does go with everything?" Rogue pulled her knees to her chin and rested her head against them looking at the guys playing their game.

"Well, all I was saying was…." She was cut off when the two teams of boys started to yell at each other and gather in the middle of the baseball field. Kitty and Rogue both got up to walk over to the gang and check things out.

"He didn't mean it Bobby!" Kurt said to his friend getting between him and Roberto DeCosta. Bobby was swearing underneath his breath as he was being pulled backwards.

"That's right Drake," as the girls finally made it to the guys, and Roberto turning around walking in the other direction "Go listen to the Kebler Elf and his…" Kitty just realized that her friend, Rogue, was no longer at her side, but had pushed through between Bobby and Kurt and had jumped on the back of Roberto and tackled him to the ground.

"FIGHT!" Jaime yelled out. Logan was there in two seconds. He had heard the fight between the boys while he was in the garage. He pulled Rogue off of Roberto with one good tug.

"What the hell is going on here?" He yelled.

"That girl is crazy man! She jumped me for no reason!" Roberto said as he stood up, brushing himself off.

"More like kicked your ass." Bobby said under his breath to Kurt. Logan shot them both a look that made them shut-up instantly.

"You three," pointing to Kurt, Bobby, and Rogue, "Professor's office now." Kurt and Bobby both rolling their eyes, started to walk towards the school.

* * *

"Why don't you tell me what happened Iceman?" The Professor had asked him. Rogue snickered. "What is so funny Rogue?" The professor said as he sat behind his desk and Logan by his side.

"Oh nothing, just call me Maverick." She said answering his question laughing out loud this time.

"Actually, Maverick flew with Goose and Iceman flew with Slider." Bobby said turning his head towards her.

"Well, I vetter not ve called Slider" Said Kurt as he threw hands up in protest.

"Why not? What girl does not remember that volleyball scene…?" Rogue started to reply back when she was cut off quickly by Logan.

"Hey! Pay attention you guys!"

"Bobby and Kurt, you are dismissed. Anna, I would like a word with you." The Professor said. After the boys left Anna standing their by herself the Professor spoke up once more. "What has gotten into you lately? Four times out of five, you are late for class, showing no ambition in what you do in school or here for instance. It is almost as you have given up."

Anna stood there with her hands behind her back, not answering his questions. "Do you have anything to say at all Anna?" Logan spoke up.

"Are you finished with me?"

The Professor sighed, "Your punishment for fighting with other students is to help Remy with the vehicle maintenance for the rest of the year. Cleaning, detailing, everything." He said.

"Fine. May Ah be excused now?" He nodded and she turned and left the room.

"I feel that she might be letting her powers get to her permanently Logan."

"Sometimes, I don't blame her. I couldn't imagine the things she has been through at her age." He said back to him.

* * *

After walking the grounds a bit, and cooling off, Rogue headed for the garage to start her daily punishment. When Remy LeBeau first joined the Xavier Institute, Remy annoyed her to death. He was your typical 24 years old; he only cared about girls and girls. Sometimes he would make time for his Harley, but other than that, he was typical. Over time, Remy and she had become good friends, friends that picked on each other all the time. Remy looked out for her and she tried to do the same.

Anna walked into the garage to see Remy on his back underneath the X-Van and to hear a blues station being played on the garage radio. "What did ya do this time petite?" He asked as he rolled out.

"Why does everyone assume that Ah did something?" She said stepping over him to get to her favorite stool next to the work bench.

"One, because you usually _do_ do something wrong," He said as he stood up and took the rag out of his back pocket to wipe his hands from the grease. "And two, you have a bruised cheek." Remy was undoubtedly, a good looking guy. Tall, about 6'3", great build and toned beyond belief. Although, if Rogue would be talking about him to someone, the only thing that she could describe him as "Just Remy, but with a great pair of eyes." He had eyes like no one else, that she knew of at least, red on black. She also knew him well enough to know that if he got mad or was trying to "charm" his ways into something, they would glow. That was the one thing that Remy was embarrassed about his mutation, was his eyes. He would actually hide behind a pair of sunglasses when out in public. He was wearing dark blue jeans that had been his "work pair" of jeans for awhile with the one knee ripped out and an old white t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off. "Will you hand me the socket wrench right there? Thanks."

She was sitting down on the stool now, facing him as he was lying back down to roll underneath the van again. "Well, Ah think that my punishment might be affecting you more then me." Remy began to open his mouth to comment, but Rogue knew that it was going to be a gutter comment. "Zip it swamp rat. Don't go there." She could see Remy shrug underneath the van. "Ah guess you get to spend all your valuable time with little ol' me." Rogue said as she put her hand to her chest, cocked her head to one side and batted her eyelashes, even though Remy couldn't see it. "Ah get to be your personal assistant."

Remy rolled out quickly, "How personal?" As a smirk went across his face.

"Garage personal?" She said quickly and mono-toned. He shrugged and rolled back underneath the van.

"Doesn't bother Remy non chere."

But it bothered Rogue in more ways the one. She, like the Professor and Logan, was annoyed by her actions at times. Why couldn't she just stay out of trouble? Life could be a lot easier for her to deal with. "Anyways, what's the point? Trouble finds me where ever Ah go. At least Ah am not grounded or something. Knock on wood." She said spinning around in her stool to knock on the workbench. She looked up and out the window to see Scott and Jean pulling up is her red sports car, watching him as he got out of the car and walk over to the passenger side to open Jean's door for her.

Rogue gave a little sigh out, not realizing that Remy was behind her watching her watching the couple. "Remy thought you were over that?" He said bringing her back to reality.

"Ah have no idea what you are talking about Gumbo?" Grabbing the nearest magazine she could find to act like she was reading it instead of daydreaming out the window.

"Yeah right." He snickered. "You were just gawking over Shades weren't you?"

"No Ah wasn't." She said under her breath.

"Yes you were."

"No Ah wasn't, I was reading this magazine."

"Reading?"

"Yeah."

"Rogue that is a _Playboy _magazine."

"Ah was reading it because it has good articles." She said sternly, facing him. "Besides, yes, Ah am over that." As she turned around once more to the work bench.

"Good because.." But he was cut off quickly by her.

"Wait a sec? You are trying to give me relationship advice? From someone who changes girlfriends like he does underwear." Spinning around quickly to face him once again.

"Remy don't usually wear underwear." He said as reached by her to grab another tool and walked back over to the van. Complete silence from Rogue until the visual picture finally went away.

"Well, Ah guess Ah will just have to start calling you Commando then, huh?" He laughed as he went to go lay back down on his mechanics board. "So, who is it tonight? Gretchen? Tiffany?"

"Jessica." He said from underneath the van.

"Where do you find these girls? What ever happened to like, Roberta, or Barb? Ah think you need to go out with a Barb. That would suit you."

He laughed, "You just used the word "like". You have been hanging out with Kitty way too much chere."

"Whatever." She said standing up to leave the garage. "Anyways, have fun tonight Commando. Just remember, no glove, no love."

Laughing from underneath the van, "See ya river rat."


	2. Cool Whip, Grapes, & Garage Conversation

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so, hopefully I am good enough. I have a few chapters already written, but just need to figure out how to link them all into each other. As you begin to read the story, you will see song titles in bold. I wrote this story thinking somewhat along the lines to a movie soundtrack. I love all types of music, and believe stories would be very boring without them. So, if you have the song, play it to the scene. **

**Thanks for all of your reviews so far! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters, song selections, or movie references. Hope no one sews me!**

**

* * *

**

**(You Really Got a Hold on Me – The Miracles)**

It was 11:30pm the same night. Rogue had just finished her Psych paper and had entered mansion's kitchen looking for a midnight snack wearing a black hooded sweatshirt and grey sweatpants with her socks. She was looking in the fridge and she saw a bag of green grapes and a tub of cool whip. _"Healthy and sweet at the same time." _She thought to herself. Reaching in and grabbing the two items with gloved hands she turned and set them on the island behind her.

After shutting the fridge, she walked over to the other side of the island, and pushed herself up onto the counter. Pulling off the lid to the cool whip container, and opening the bag of grapes, she reached in to pull a grape out, but stopped herself. Realizing she was by herself, she decided to take off her gloves to save them from the whip topping damage that was about to happen. Then, once again she went for a grape, dipped it in the cool whip, and popped it in her mouth. She smiled to herself at the taste, swinging her legs out and in, started to go for another when Remy walked in the kitchen side door.

"You're home early." She said quietly, dipping another grape in the container and throwing it into her mouth.

"Yeah." He replied with a sigh, tossing his keys on the counter, and taking off his black sport jacket laying it next to his keys leaving him dressed in a dark, blood red dress shirt and black pants and shoes.

"Oh what happened? Jessica Rabbit didn't fall for your Cajun spice?" She said making a pouting face, and talking in baby talk.

He gave her a "Pfiff" and walked over to the fridge to grab a bottled water, twisting off the cap, "What do you got there chere?" Looking over her shoulder to see hear holding a round white container.

"Nothin' for you." She replied back quickly as he walked back to stand next to her, pushing himself up on the counter to sit next to her. He then reached over and snatched the container out of her hand. She gave him that stern look that she learned from Logan probably and then reached for her gloves that were next to her.

"It's okay chere, Remy be careful." Nodding to the food and her gloves.

"Are ya sure?" She asked questionably.

"Yeah." He replied back with a nod. "We'll take turns." She gave him a smile that he knew that it met the world to her for what he just said. Remy was one person straight from the beginning, never shied away from her and her absorbing powers. She was grateful for that.

"So, what happened tonight?" She asked him reaching in the grape bag.

"I don't know, we went to dinner, movie, same old, same old, but she just did something that annoyed me."

"You? You got annoyed by a girl?" She said leaning her head to the side looking at him dumbfounding. "Didn't think that was possible. What did she do?

"I don't know?" reaching for his water next to him and taking a swig.

"What? Did she not invite you over to watch Skin-a-Max or something?"

"Ya know what? For someone who cannot touch people you sure talk about sex a lot?" He said quickly turning his head towards her. Rogue stared at him for a minute, and then turned to put her gloves back on. "What no comeback?" Remy said quickly once again regretting the words that just simply slipped out of his mouth.

"Your not my favorite person right now?" She said pushing herself off the counter.

"Yeah, well, maybe Remy should take you out instead. Get all that built up frustration out." He said, smirking towards her hoping he would get something out of her, he was grateful when it came finally.

"How bout, thanks, but not if my life depended on it." She said putting her hands on her hips facing him.

"Well, Remy tried." He sighed pushing himself off the counter, grabbing his coat, keys, and water. "Remy off to bed chere, and don't worry petite, Remy be sleeping commando tonight."

Walking up to the island to put their snack away, "Don't worry Cajun, so will Ah." His smile then got bigger turning away from her to walk out to the kitchen and to his room.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Rogue had received her punishment to help Remy in the mansion's garage. Remy was wearing his favorite pair of work jeans and a black t-shirt, jacking up the van to change a flat tire.

Rogue was sitting with her back to him, dressed in her black garb, eating some pretzel rods out of a bag, and reading a mechanics magazine, flipping the pages. Kitty had gotten her acceptance to NYU the other day. Rogue was very happy for her, but yet bummed because she still had no clue what she was going to do. As she flipped another page, she then flipped it back seeing an add that caught her attention. It was an add for a mechanics school in Phoenix. She read its little blurbs about their two year program, and class details.

"Hey Remy, can Ah ask you something?" Rogue said to him, her back still to him.

"Yeah?" He said struggling with the car jack system.

"On a scale from one to ten, ten being good.."

"Remy a ten chere."

"No! Not that! How would you rate me, rate me in a mechanic's perspective?" She asked him still looking down at the magazine article, waiting for his response.

"Usually a nine, but today a six because you are just sitting there and watching Remy work." He said with a grunt.

"It's called management what Ah'm doing right now, but seriously a nine?" She said questioning him to his answer, as she turned in her stool to face him.

"Yes, seriously a nine. MERDE!" The car jack broke, and Remy threw the part that was left in his hand to side of the garage. "Why you askin'?" He said walking towards her.

Shrugging her shoulder, "Just curious." She turned around quickly turning the page of the add so that he wouldn't notice it. He reached for pretzel rod, and turned around leaning against the work bench looking at the van.

"Just curious eh? You being curious is never a GOOD GOD!" Remy quickly changing his attitude and pushing himself up on the table.

"What?" Rogue looked up at him as she was still sitting in her stool wondering what that was all about.

"That was one large rat that just ran by." He said looking across the garage floor.

Coughing on her pretzel rod, and turning to look over the floor as he was, "Remy quit joking around. HOLY SHIT!" She yelled out jumping onto her stool, then onto the work bench. "That thing is the size of Master Splinter!"

After a minute of silence, "Now what?" he asked her.

"You're the guy, go kill it or something?" As she waived her hand at him to get down and take care of the pest problem.

"Oh no. Remy does snakes and alligators, but not rats." He said shaking his head to her. "Besides, you're the Marilyn Manson lover, you do it."

"No way." She gave him the look that pretty much meant "are you stupid or something."

"Fine." Remy said jumping back down, and off the work bench. She watched him walk to the other side of the van by the stack of new tires he was supposed to switch out today, and shaking the tire stack with his hand, and then the so-called rat ran by his foot. Remy quickly turned towards the work bench once more and prompt himself back up on top of the work bench to sit next to Rogue. "Remy thinks we should just wait it out?"

* * *

An hour and half later.

"You know one should never eat pretzel rods without something to drink." Rogue said, now sitting next to Remy, Indian style, still on top of the work bench. He had one leg propped up with his arm around it and the other leg hanging over the edge.

"Yeah. All Remy can taste right now is salt." He said laughingly.

The song on the radio ended and new one began, and Rogue started to laugh out loud at the tune.

"What is so funny chere?" He asked her looking over towards her direction.

"Ah just haven't heard this song in a long time. Don't you remember the movie?" Remy listened to the tune and shook his head with a "no". "The Karate Kid!" She said looking at him like he was clueless. "Ah used to have the biggest crush on Ralph Macchio."

"Really? Remy never thought you would have crushes petite?" He said nudging her so that she swayed opposite of him.

"Ha. Ha. _Like a knight in shining armor.._" Rogue belted out along to the tune. "Sorry, Ah love that part."

"So, was it just this Ralph guy or was there someone else?" Putting his leg down and over the edge like the other one.

"Ricky Schroeder from _Silver Spoons_. He got better with age ya know, _NYPD Blue._" She said shifting her legs to match Remy's. "What about you? No teen beat crushes?" She nudged him back like he did to her previously.

"Kelly from _Saved by the Bell_." He said looking down at his knees, both hands on the bench. "Oh, and Remy had a slight thing for Alyssa Milano too."

Rogue laughed. "What guy didn't?" she stated. "Okay? Who would be on your five freebie card?"

"Five freebie card?" He looked over to her like she was from a different planet.

"Ya know from _Friends_. Ross and Rachel make up a five freebie card of a celebrities that they would get to cheat on while dating each other and get away with it. The five freebie card." Rogue finished her explanation, waiting for his answer.

"Five freebie card, huh?" She nodded at him, and he gave a sigh. "Well…1. Charlize Theron, 2. Evangline Lily, from _LOST,_ 3. Angelina Jolie, the lips, 4. Scarlett Johansson, and 5. Pamela Andersen and Carmen Elektra." He finally finished.

"That's six."

"Well, Pamela and Carmen would be together so, that would be one. Your turn." He nudged her as she rolled his eyes to his statement.

Taking in a deep breath, "Okay. 1. Mark from Blink 182, 2. The Rock, the eye thing, 3. Josh Holloway, Sawyer from _Lost_, it's the eyes, 4. The guy from _Unfaithful_, Oliver Martinez, the eyes, and 5. 5. 5. Vince Vaughn, Ah like his.."

"Eyes?" Remy finished for her, but his answer was wrong.

"No. The way he talks in his movies, he kind of rambles on. _Yeah well, you guys figure that out while I put on the thong song._" She finished quoting the line from one of the actor's film.

"What?" He asked her all confused.

"_Dodgeball._ Ah love that part." She said. "Okay, if you could have any power, and you can't say yours," pointing at him as she talked, "what would it be?"

"Any power?" Looking over the garage, thinking to himself. "Teleportation, like Kurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah, think about it chere." Leaning over and waiving a hand in front of her face. "You get sick of the snow, and _poof_, Hawaii." Looking down at her with a smile.

"You do realize Kurt can only go approximately two miles every time he teleports." She said making think about his answer.

"So, not Hawaii, but Florida, your turn."

"To be telekinetic." Rogue said to him as sure as anything.

"Is this have to do with a certain Shades?" He asked her teasingly.

"No." Looking at him if he was from Mars. "Ah personally hate it when Ah get into bed and get settled and cozy, and then Ah realize that Ah don't have my damn TV remote." He laughed to her explanation. "It really is quite annoying."

"What power would you _not_ want to have, and you can't say yours petite?" Doing the same gesture as she did to him earlier.

"Not mine, huh? That is easy! To be telepathic, if that's possible?" Wondering to herself, if she could have one ability, but not the other.

"Why is that chere?"

"Think about it, saying if my situation was a little different, your sittin' there making out with your boyfriend, in your case your daily selection." Nodding in his direction.

"Thank you." He said to her for her to notice that he doesn't swing that way.

"Your welcome…and all he is thinking is what is on _Jay Leno_. That would not be a good thing." She finished. "Your gonna probably say mine are the worst to have." As her smile faded from her face.

"No." She looked up at him wondering where he was going with this. "Remy was actually going to say a shape shifter."

"A shape shifter?"

"Uhhh, yeah. That could really get confusing. Are you a guy or are you a girl? A guy could get pregnant ya know!"

"Your so stupid sometimes, do ya know that?"

"Only when you tell me chere." He simply stated. "Favorite movie?"

"Easy, Gone With The Wind. Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler, hands down." She spread her hands threw the air in front of her.

"Didn't he leave her in the end?"

"Obviously, you haven't read or seen the sequel?" She stated to him sarcastically. "Besides, its not the great love story, even though it is a good love story. Ah mean, first Scarlett thinks she loves Ashley, but Ashley is in love with Melanie, which everyone _loves_ Melanie, even Rhett, but its all about the _staircase_."

"Staircase?" He said mono-toned.

"Yes, the staircase." Hitting him in the shoulder, trying for him to get a clue. "The scene in the movie. Neither one of them have meet yet, but as she comes down the staircase, in the white and green dress, and he is at the bottom, looking up at her." Remy looking at her if she was nuts. "There is a moment there!" She spat out at him, him laughing to her reaction.

Looking back at her green eyes as the silence went over both of them. "Ya know chere?"

"What?" She said wondering were this was going, all of sudden she felt a little awkward around him, but why? She had this feeling once before, the first time they met, at the pier. He was on the wrong side, but he still made her stop in her tracks.

"You should…" Remy was cut off by the sound of a motorcycle pulling up to the garage. Logan pulled in on his bike, breaking the two's conversation up. He came to stop, looking up at both of them threw his helmet, and then pulling it off.

"Ah should get going, Ah got some things to do." Rogue said to Remy as she pushed herself of the table, and walked out the side door, leaving the two men. Logan still staring at the Cajun sitting on the table.

"There was a big rat." That is all he could come up with to the Canadian. Logan still said nothing.

"Huge, fangs," gesturing the fangs with his hands, "freaky eyes." Waiving a hand over his eyes.

* * *

That night, after doing some research online, she filled out a school application. 


	3. Great Art!

**Author's Note:** As you begin to read the story, you will see song titles in bold. I wrote this story thinking somewhat along the lines to a movie soundtrack. I love all types of music, and believe stories would be very boring without them. So, if you have the song, play it to the scene. Hope to hear feed back. Thanks for the reviews, hope I continue to make you proud.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Marvel characters, song selections, or movie/tv references. Hope no one sews me!

Rogue had been pretty down lately, sitting in the mansion's library. Every senior is Bayville was excited to graduate from high school, but Rogue was worried about the next step. Even if she got accepted to the school of her choice, would she go? She still was a mutant, a mutant who had no control. Graduation day would be tomorrow, and she was still contemplating if she would attend.

Sitting in the window sill, in her black skirt, and tank top with the green mesh top, contemplating her thoughts of what to do. What if she stayed would it be a bad thing? Although, what if she did go, would it be _that_ be bad? Remy did say she was good at what she did. She smiled thinking about their conversation a few weeks ago in the garage. Him shaking those tires, and runny _very quickly_ to get back to the "safe zone". Rogue actually laughed out loud at the replay in her mine, "What a tool."

"Okay?" Rogue looking up to the library's aisle to see Piotr standing there, pulling a book of the shelf looking a bit confused to the comment.

"Sorry." She replied back to him, pulling her feet of the seat, and placing them on the floor, shutting her book as she did so. "Whatcha ya got there?"

"An art book. Are you okay Rogue?" Piotr was a man a few words, like Logan, but more polite for lack of a better term. He was nice, but so quite, standing there in his jeans shorts, ice blue t-shirt, and sandals. He was from Russia originally, forced to join Magneto to save his family. It was sad really, someone so gentle, and nice to have to go through that. Piotr was tall, dark and handsome, but when his powers kicked in, he became tall, steel, and handsome. Kitty had a slight crush on the "man of steel", but yet, she was still just getting over the Lance thing, an old-boyfriend of hers.

"Yeah. Ah'm fine. Just thinking?" She said back to him. Piotr knew that Rogue kept to herself a lot, and respected that. He gave a smirk back to her answer, walked away from her, sat down at one of the tables, opened a sketch book and began to draw. "Why art?" Rogue asked before realizing how rude it was sounding.

"Why black?" Looking up from his drawing at her still in the window seat.

"Because it's slimming." She simply stated pushing herself off the seat, walking over to the table and taking the chair across from him.

"I don't know. It is a way for me to get things out, make myself feel better. Like when you play your guitar." He stated going back to his drawing.

"How did ya know Ah play?"

"Rogue, I might not say much, but I still can see." He replied back not looking up from his work.

"Ah never knew you were such a comedian." Putting her hand under her chin watching him sketch.

He smiled looking up from his drawing. "Don't you write songs, or play to make yourself feel better? I do the same with drawing." He finished with a shrug.

"Yeah, but Ah guess there are other things to make me feel better." Piotr looking at her to continue on. "Well, just not me goofing around on my guitar, but my bike, or going horseback riding, or even flowers. Although, Ah never gotten flowers so, Ah guess that would make me _very_ happy if a did." She giggled a little, letting her hand fall to the table. "Doesn't need to be a lot of flowers, but just a flower," pausing for a sec, "a magnolia maybe."

Piotr smiling to her "happy" session, and flipping his sketch pad, to draw once more. Rogue sitting back into her chair and opening her book to continue reading. It wasn't about for another thirty minutes until he spoke.

"Rogue?"

"Hmm." Looking up from her book and across the table at him.

"What's a tool?" Piotr asked innocently.

Rogue began laughing out loud. "Did Remy miss a good joke or something?" Remy asked as he came walking up to the end of the table.

"Yeah, and the punch line was you Cajun." Rogue said shutting her book, and leaning into the table, Remy wearing some cut off khaki pants that he made into shorts, a black wife beater tank top, and sandals.

"Oh your so funny chere. Anyways, "man of steel"," Remy said turning his head towards Piotr, "Remy fixing the sprinkler line and need you to steel up, and pretty much bend the line for me, do you think you can take time away from teaching this no talent femme here how to etch a sketch." Putting both of his hands at the end table, leaning on them for support.

"For your info swamp rat, Ah already now how to draw." Rogue said sitting back in her chair putting one arm on the back of it.

"Yeah chere? Prove it." He replied back, challenging her, making eye contact and a sly smirk.

"Piotr may Ah borrow a pencil and a piece of paper." She asked never breaking eye contact with the Cajun. Piotr did as asked and slid the paper and pencil towards her. Leaning back to the table she began to draw quickly, moving the pencil across the paper. After she was done, she stood and sauntered over to Remy, handing him the paper, never breaking eye contact once again, only when he broke it to look down at the paper. It was two stick figures, one with long hair and the other short, the long haired character "hitting" the other.

"See?" She said to him. "That's me kickin'….yo….ass." **(Respect – Aretha Franklin)**

Remy never looking back at Rogue, as Piotr began to laugh.

"Are ya ready?" Remy said looking over to Piotr, not very amused by what just happened. Piotr nodding at Remy, but looking at Rogue that was standing behind him mouthing and pointing to Remy "He's a tool." Piotr's smile got bigger and Remy quickly turning in Rogue's direction. "What you don't like it?" She asked him as she walked away towards the door.

"Hey Rogue?" Remy called to her as he stood up, and she stopped to face him. "Remy got tickets to the show?"

"Oh? What show would that be?" She asked him somewhat interested in where this was going.

"The Gun Show." Flexing his biceps at her, and she laughed.

"Next to Piotr's" she said pointing to the now standing Russian, "They look like squirt guns." Remy's smiled faded quickly, and Piotr tried to cover up his laugh, as his friend gave him a look of death.

After Rogue was out in the hallway on the way back to her room, book in hand, she noticed something sticking out of it. She opened the book to see a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it as she walked, looking at the drawing of a magnolia flower. Her smile got bigger as she put it back into her book, continued down the hall, and she decided that she would be going to graduation tomorrow.


	4. Mission Impossible

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfiction so, hopefully I am good enough. I have a few chapters already written, but just need to figure out how to link them all into each other. As you begin to read the story, you will see song titles in bold. I wrote this story thinking somewhat along the lines to a movie soundtrack. I love all types of music, and believe stories would be very boring without them. So, if you have the song, play it to the scene.

Thanks for all of your reviews so far!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, song selections, or movie references. Hope no one sews me!

* * *

"How boring!" Tabby said to Kitty and Rogue lying across Rogue's bed staring up at the ceiling. "We just graduated high school, and this is how we kick it off!" The mansion was quiet for the night with no adults. No Adults! Scott and Jean of course, were in charge, and after the last house party session, everyone for sure learned their lessons about having parties. Logan was gone on what the girls classified as a "walk-a-bout". The Professor, Beast, and Storm were all in Ireland, visiting Moira McTaggert.

"Like, what else is there to do?" Kitty said going through the variety of CD's Rogue had collected over time. "I didn't know you had this CD Rogue?" As she pulled out the CD and showed Rogue which one she was talking about.

"Ah bought that a long time ago, forgot Ah even had that." Rogue answered her friend as she sat in her window seat. "What do you wanna do?" She said looking back over to Tabitha.

"I don't know? Something different, I mean Logan is gone tonight, who knows when he will show back up. We _could _be getting away with anything right now, do you guys realize that?" Tabby said rolling over on her stomach and facing the two other girls.

"What do you mean could?" Kitty asked looking up from the CD she was checking out.

Tabby gave a smile that meant trouble, jumped off the bed, "I'll be right back!" and running from the room. After ten minutes had passed, she returned carrying her book bag. After shutting and locking the bedroom door, she placed it on Rogue's bed, unzipping, and pulling out a bottle of wine in each hand. "Drink anyone?"

"Where did you get that?" Kitty said standing up from the floor that was now scattered with CDs.

"I took them when I left the Brotherhood house. I was saving them for a special occasion, and considering when we don't know when Logan is coming back, this is a special occasion." Tabby said, handing them each a bottle of their own.

Kitty took the bottle hesitantly, looking at Rogue as she was still sitting in the window watching the event happen. "Come on Rogue," Tabby said as she held out the bottle in her direction. "It's not the cheap stuff, that's for sure."

"How do ya know?" Rogue said back to her.

"Cause it was Mystique's private stash." Rogue gave a smile and stood up walking over to her friend and snatching the bottle from her hand.

"Do we have a bottle opener?" Rogue asked. Kitty easily reached up her hand to each bottle, phasing it through to pull out everyone's cork, and tossing them in the garbage. "Well, what do we drink too?" Rogue finished.

"To one last summer together." Kitty said to the girls as she held up her bottle. "To one last summer together!" The other two girls said together, clinking their bottles together.

* * *

Four finished bottles, a box of cheese-its, and a bag of white cheddar popcorn later….

"Do you guys realize that the white cheddar stuff makes a paste between your figures?" Kitty said as she lay flat on her back on the floor looking at the white substance between her fingers.

"Kitty..." Tabby said laughing on her stomach laying across Rogue's bed and hanging over the corner looking at Kitty on the floor. "You stupid so sound right now."

Rogue and Kitty busted out laughing at Tabby's comment. "At least were not talking like yoda!" Rogue said as she almost fell off the window seat. All the girls began laughing together. Then Kitty snorted, and that began another laughing session, to the point that Tabby's laugh went silent.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Tabby said standing on the bed, after she got her breath back, and holding a bottle in her one hand and putting the other in the air. "So, now that we are somewhat relaxed, what should we do? What are Kurt and Bobby doing?"

"Who cares about Bobby Drake? That little SHITHEAD dumped my Diet Coke out today, and then refilled it with black olive juice!" Rogue and Tabby looked at each other as if a light bulb had gone on."

"Ya know, paybacks are hell, right? Rogue said trying to stand as steady as she could.

"Right." Tabby said slowly sitting down on the bed, and putting her feet to the floor, to stand up safely.

"Like, what do you guys have in mine?" Kitty said sitting up from her position. Rogue starting to pace back and fourth mumbling the word "Think". Glancing at the clock, and noticing the time of 2:00am.

"Do you think he is sleeping right now?" Rogue asked Tabby, stopping in her tracks.

"I think everyone is sleeping already besides us." Kitty said standing up.

"What hasn't been done?" Tabby asked. "Of all the things he has done to us, shampoo die, itchy lotion, Vaseline doorknobs, we need to do a great one!"

"Ya know, Remy and I were putting some things away in the garage this morning, and we found some old pvc pipe." Rogue stood in front of her closest pulling out black clothes for the other two girls. Tabby took them like she knew what the plan was, Kitty was still lost.

"Why do we need these?" the clueless girl asked.

"It's _Mission Impossible_ clothes?" Tabby answered putting the black hooded sweatshirt on.

"Why do you get to wear her new one, and I get the old garage one?" Kitty said looking at the sweatshirt that Rogue gave her, holding it up.

"Because I brought the wine." Tabby said.

"But, I brought the snacks."

"Ladies pull it together!" Rogue said turning to face the two girls clapping her hands together to get their attention. "Okay this is what we are going to do."

* * *

"Ha! Remy one again!" Remy said taking his Russian friends poker chips. After several hours of trying to teach his friend poker, Piotr still hadn't figured the game out.

"I just can't bluff." Piotr said, rubbing his hands over his face. The two were in Piotr's room sitting at his table, getting ready to deal another hand. Piotr in pajama pants and a grey hooded sweatshirt, and Remy in jeans and a long sleeve LSU t-shirt.

"It's because you to nice sometimes mon ami." Remy said to his friend as he shuffled the deck. Then, something caught Remy's attention, as he saw a girl walk by Piotr's open door. "Was that Rogue?" Remy asked Piotr pointing to the door, then both guys seeing Tabby walk by with a bucket and a rope, they glanced back at each other, and without saying anything, stood up together to check things out.

* * *

"Did ya get everything?" Tabby asked Rogue setting down her bucket.

"Yeah." Unzipping the black bat bag that she had brought with her, and pulling out the pvc pipe.

"Ahhhhhhhhh? I see you schwartz is bigger then mine." Tabby said making both girls begin to laugh.

"What are you guys doing?" Piotr asked the two girls who were giggling in the hallway.

"Playing." Rogue said, sitting on the floor, screwing a pvc cap on one end making sure it fit, sticking out her tongue in concentration as she did it, leaving the other end exposed.

"Are you drunk chere?" Remy said cocking his head to one side, and stepping forward in her direction.

"No." Rogue replied back, biting her bottom lip, still concentrating.

"Cause…you kind of sound like it." He stated.

"Ah'm fucking hammered." She said looking over in his direction with a large smile, making Tabby laugh even more.

"Got it!" Kitty said as she walked up holding a can of _Ready Whip_, a damaged pillow, and stopping dead in her tracks as she saw Piotr standing there in the hallway. "Heyyyyy there? Ya know what a single girl and a can of whip cream could do right now?" Piotr just looking back at her with a dumbfounded look, not knowing what to say.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Rogue said snapping her fingers to get Kitty back on track.

"Sorry!" Kitty said whipping her head towards Rogue and walking on by the Russian. "I got _distracted._"

"Well were not here right now to help you get some with buns of steel over there, give me the pillow." Rogue said taking the pillow case from her, and Tabby the whip cream.

Shaking the can up and squirting in her mouth and asking, "Why do we need the whip cream again?" Tabby asked with a mouth full.

"What was that Scooby Doo?" Rogue said looking up at her tall blonde friend.

"To get Bobby to chase me out, duh!" Kitty said looking back over at Piotr, and giving him a sexy smile, this time he smiled back.

"Hey!" Tabby said to Kitty again bringing her back to the plan, and handing the can back to her.

"Sorry! I got _distracted_ again!" Kitty taking the can and turning away from the group.

"What are you guys doing?" Remy said to the group of girls once again.

"Playing Operation Shithead!" Rogue spat out to him as she stood up, then turning to the girls, "Ya like that? Ah just made that up. Ha!" Slapping her hand against her knee, and almost falling over in the process, making the other girls start to laugh too. "Okay. Okay. Concentrate ladies." Kneeling down on the ground and picking up the pipe again.

Tabby picking up her bucket of stickiness goo, the rope, and walking to the end of the hallway where Bobby's room was. Tying one end to the bucket and slipping the rope through the ceiling tiles, she started to hoist it into the air. Getting it right above the door, and tying the other end to the doorknob, she gave the thumbs-up sign to the other girls.

Walking back, to them, "Does everyone know what they got to do?" Rogue asked.

"Bait!" Kitty stated, shaking the can that was in her hand facing the boy's door.

"Loader!" Tabby stated, as she walked behind Rogue, and knelt behind her picking up the damaged pillow case. That is when Remy and Piotr got what was going on. They watched Tabby take the feathers out of the pillow and stuffing them into a netting to form a ball. After she did that, she cut the net in certain sections and then shoved it into the homemade cannon.

"Good. Ah'm gunner." Rogue said as she took aim at the door, kneeling on one knee, and putting the cannon over her shoulder.

"Wait! What if I see his winkie? That was never part of the plan." Kitty then asked turning around to the other two girls with a serious concern across her face.

"Consider yourself lucky Kitty. You're probably the only girl who will in that boy's life time." Tabby said, making her and Rogue laugh.

"You guys?" Kitty said in a whining voice.

"Come on Kitty. Take one for the team!" Rogue said as she was in her position, making a fist at her friend.

"There just was no discussion of winkies when we decided to do this." The petite girl said turning away from her friends and taking a step forward.

**(La Grange – ZZ Top)**

The four watched as Kitty walked down the hall, her back to them. "Shake it girl!" Tabby said and Kitty shook her butt to the statement then finally, she phased threw Bobby's bedroom door at the end of the hallway.

"How long do you think it will take her?" Tabby asked Rogue as she was still position, on one knee, and Tabby behind her in a similar stance.

"Ah'm assuming not….very….long." Rogue replied back, keeping her cannon steady.

"Chere, do ya really think this is a wise thing to do right now?" Remy spoke up standing next to the Russian.

"Actually Sugar, Ah _do _think this is the wisest thing to do right now." Looking at Remy in the corner of her eye as she spoke. Then the sounds came, of some muffled yelling, Rogue quickly taking her eyes of Remy and switching to the door. "Here they come Tabby."

Both girls concentrating on the door waiting…waiting…THEN….Kitty came phasing threw the other side of the door, with a large grin, on her face, and whip cream on her hand. "Get ready!" Kitty shouted. The door behind her flung open to reveal a whip cream covered Bobby Drake, in his boxers and t-shirt.

"Wait till I get you Kit…" He began to shout, but then he paused and looked up to see a large amount of gooeyness pour all over him. "What…what…the…." Looking at his hands that were covered in the substance.

As Bobby was in aw of his covered body, Tabby loaded the canon with one of her homemade firecrackers, put the cap back on, and gave a Rogue two taps on the head to show that she was good to go.

BOOM! "Oh shit." That is all Bobby could say as he saw the fade away of the girls in the back ground, Kitty laying on the floor to see the white ball go over her body at him, about two feet in front of him, the net opened up and let the feathers free.

At the other end of the hallway was silence, until the feathers settled to reveal a life size chicken that was once Bobby Drake.

Rogue dropped her cannon, did a summersault forward, jumped to her feet and raised her hands above her head in the best cheerleader stance that she could.

Remy and Piotr could not help themselves, but began to laugh at the sight they saw and Bobby speechless. In sync the three girls did their best rendition of the great chicken dance clapping their hands to the end of the session.

"HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SHITHEAD! I think the Colonel is looking for you!" Kitty shouted standing next to the other two girls, giving Rogue and Tabby high fives.

"Hey Drake? On a Chinese calendar, where you born in the year of the cock?" Tabby asked with a serious face, then laughing to her own statement.

"News flash Drake! We ain't takin' anymore of your shit!" Rogue said crossing her arms across her chest. "Ya screw with one of us; you screw with all of us." She said with a shrug.

Remy liked what he saw with the Rogue standing in front of him. She was actually smiling out in public with friends, trying to have a good time. She was wearing less make-up then normal, still considered a lot compared to the standards, but she wasn't hiding behind her hair or gothic persona.

"YOU GUYS WAIT UNTIL IT'S YOUR TURN! I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" Bobby shouted as he began to turn red underneath the feathers and goop.

"We thought you might say." Rogue replied back to him, as if that was their cue, all three girls pulled out yellow range glasses from their sweatshirt pockets and put them on. The expression on Bobby's face faded away to a blank slate. Kitty bent over to the bat bag and pulled out three paint ball guns, giving one to each of the girls. Bobby turned on his heal quickly and ran into his room slamming the door behind. Kitty began running towards the door "COME ON LADIES! DO YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER?" she shouted and phased through the door. Tabby began to follow suit down the hallway, jogging after Kitty.

"What do you like Rogue, light or dark meat?" She said over her shoulder.

"Rogue you are kind of taking this to far now." Piotr said to her.

"Were not going to hurt him comrade, just….scare the living piss out of him." Rogue stated back with a sly smile and began to walk towards Bobby's bedroom door. Tabby was at the end by the door, as Kitty phased back threw.

"He went out the window!" Kitty yelled pointing in the direction that Bobby ran. Rogue quickly changing into defense mode, turned on her heal, and jumped to the side to miss Remy who was about to stop her and the other girls.

"Sorry Cajun!" She said not looking at him, but at her gun making sure that it was loaded. "Need your room for a sec sugar." Running into his room and to his window to see a feathered covered man run by in the night, and taking aim. "Yippy ki ya yeah motha fucka." Rogue mumbled to herself and she fired her gun several times, skimming the ground surface by Bobby's feet.

Remy was right behind Rogue. "Rogue, Remy hate to spoil your fun right now, but you guys are out of control."

"Then don't Gambit! Or Ah will tell Logan and the Professor that you smoke in your room, keep a bottle of Jim Beam under your bathroom sink, and a box of Trojans in your nightstand!" She said through her teeth facing him, making eye contact, and sticking a finger in his chest with her free hand.

"You guys keep on doing what you're doing." Remy quickly stated putting his hand to his sides, and stepping out of her way.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" They both heard Bobby yell from across the grounds.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Rogue ran back to the window and screamed out of it.

"Which way?" Tabby asked from the door, Kitty by her side.

"Towards the garage." Rogue said looking back at them.

Tabby and Kitty began to run down the hallway to the foyer, but Kitty was stopped by Piotr who stepped in front of her making her look at him. "Were you being serious earlier Katya with that whip cream thing?"

She gave him a sexy smile "Well…", but was cut of as Rogue ran through Remy's open door into the hallway grabbing Kitty's hand to pull her along.

"Sorry Colossus! She is going to have to take a rain check right now." Rogue said not looking at him and dragging Kitty with her. Kitty looked back at Piotr and mouthed the words "Call me," and gesturing the hand signal.

Remy came out of his bedroom somewhat dazed in how Rogue knew about his little secrets and looked over at his friend. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday." Picking up the girl's bat bag they left, noticing a baseball inside, and picking it up in his hand.

"Da." Piotr said looking on in the direction Kitty was just ran off to. "Well, I think it's time to call it a night. See ya in the morning." He finished as he walked into his room.

"Night homme." Remy said to his friend as he did the same, and went into his own room.

"Night Trojan Man!"

Remy threw the baseball that was in his hand across the hallway at Piotr. "Son of a bitch. You just hit me in my calf!" Remy heard Piotr say laughing from his room as he shut his door.

* * *

Downstairs, Scott and Jean walked through the front doors from their late night movie.

"Leave it open!" Tabby yelled as she ran by them through the open door, Kitty and Rogue not far behind her.

Scott and Jean glanced back at each other. "Swell." Scott said and headed out the mansion's doors behind the three running girls. "Girls put the guns down."


	5. Next Morning

**Author's Note: **Thanks for everyone's reviews and encouragement!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, song selections, tv or movie references. Hope no one sews me!

* * *

All he could see of her face was her closed eyes. The rest of her body was covered by her comforter. Remy sat the bottle of aspirin and a Gatorade on her nightstand in front of Rogue. She blinked a few times to the sound of him in her room.

"Good morning chere." Remy said as he sat down on her bed next to her body. Rogue moved her eyes in his direction, but never spoke. "Or should Remy say good afternoon instead?"

"Afternoon?" Rogue finally spoke, the comforter still over face. "What time is it?"

"Oh two o'clock." He replied back to her as she pushed the comforter off of her face, pushed herself up very slowly, and reached for the Gatorade.

"Ah feel like shit." Rogue said twisting the cap of the beverage and taking a drink.

"You look like shit chere." Remy said laughing back to her. "Nice shirt by the way, Remy like they way you were it." Gesturing to her clothing. Rogue glancing down to her t-shirt that she slept in. It was a pink, but she had it on backwards showing a blue Care Bear. "Pink is a good color on you, no." Remy laughed.

"It's Kitty's." Shaking the bottle of aspirin to get a couple in her hand, and popping them into her mouth, finishing it with more Gatorade. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" Remy said sarcastically looking around her room at the clothes thrown, wine bottles, and snacks lying across the floor. "Well, after you turned Bobby into a human chicken. You girls chased him onto the grounds shooting at him with paintballs and yelling at him, telling him that you guys wanted to fry him up and serve him with ranch dressing." Rogue laughed.

"Ah remember that part." She said smiling

"Then your _Shades_ got involved and told you guys if you didn't stop right now and give back the guns that he would tell the Professor and the others when they returned." Remy spoke, crossing his arms as he did so. "So, finally you guys gave in and handed over your guns, but only after you shot Bobby in the ass. After that, Remy thinks you guys had some more fun without him." By this time Rogue had leaned her head back and closed her eyes, listening to him talk.

"Us gals went back to Kitty's room and found these stupid t-shirts." Tugging on her shirt as she spoke. "Ah don't even know when Ah came to bed. Do you think Scott will tell the others?"

"No. Remy talk to him this morning, he is agreed that he won't tell them. He thinks that you will feel bad enough today for last nights actions that you will probably not drink again for awhile."

"Well, Ah don't know about that." Rogue said opening her eyes and smiling at him.

"How did you know chere about where Remy keeps his things?" Remy asked with a serious face and uncrossing his arms.

"Things?" She replied back raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the booze and smokes?" Remy said back, not bringing up the third item.

"Ah made it up." Rogue said as she leaned her head off the head board. "Ah figured you would have something in your room that ya hide. Wait! Do you really have a box of Trojans in your nightstand?" She asked him with a sly smile. Remy didn't reply back, just stood up and began walking towards her door.

"Remy." He kept walking. "Remy stop!" He turned in the doorway looking at her as she laid there, body in the shape of an "L", facing him.

"What?" He was short and annoyed. She could tell because he eyes gave a quick flash of red.

"Thank you for the Gatorade and aspirin." Rogue said sweetly and almost in a baby tone voice.

"Your welcome."

"Are they ribbed for her pleasure or yours?" Remy's smile quickly faded and he turned quickly and left her room. He could hear her laughing and calling his name, telling him to come back, but he kept walking. He almost ran into someone coming out of one of the girl's bedroom. They had a quilt rapped around them, and over their head, barely showing off their face. Remy stopped and bent slightly to look in the small hole exposing skin. It was Kitty.

"Remy I like feel like poo poo." Kitty said in her whiny voice.

"Wonder why Kitty." Remy standing straight up again. "Rogue has aspirin and Gatorade."

"Good." Kitty passed him, walking like a penguin, and into Rogue's room. Remy watched her disappear and then heard Rogue yell out "WINKIES!" and Kitty replied back with "SUGAR!"


	6. Rescue

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone! As you begin to read the story, you will see song titles in bold. I wrote this story thinking somewhat along the lines to a movie soundtrack. I love all types of music, and believe stories would be very boring without them. So, if you have the song, play it to the scene.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, song selections, tv or movie references. Hope no one sews me!

* * *

Rogue was sitting in her second story bedroom window reading a biker magazine with her head phones on. It had been a month after graduation and nothing new was happening at the Xavier school, except that Storm and the Professor were still at Muir Island. Beast and Logan were the only "adults" around. It was quiet since some of the kids went home for the summer. Rogue still hadn't heard anything from the school of her choice, but she hoped any day now. She still hadn't even told anyone that she applied. It was safer that way. If she didn't get in, then no one would find out about it.

Something caught her eye and she looked over to the pool area. She could see it was Jaime walking up in his t-shirt, swim trunks and a beach towel wrapped around his neck. He was one of the younger ones to stay for the summer break. His parents and the Professor thought it was best for him to stay. He still didn't have full control of his powers yet.

He looked up to her and waived. Rogue removed her headphones to hear him ask "Hey! Do you wanna go swimming?"

"No thanks Jaime. Maybe later." She heard him yell an "okay" and she slid her headphones back on, listening to the new CD she had just bought.

**(Fix You – Coldplay)**

It was a perfect day to go swimming, 85 degrees and not a cloud in the sky. So perfect that Rogue was even sporting a black short sleeve t-shirt and no gloves with her blue jeans. She had gotten hot and couldn't stand it any longer to have sweating gloves on as she flipped pages of her magazine. Tapping her thumb to the music beats against the magazine, she never realized what was going on down below.

Jaime had sat down his towel on the lawn chair after yelling "okay" at Rogue. He pulled the pool toy basket out from underneath the patio table to look for some diving sticks to toss into the pool. After finding four of them, he threw them over his shoulder not looking where they landed in the pool. Grabbing a pair of swim goggles and putting them on, he ran and jumped into the shallow end, still wearing his shirt. He began swimming towards the deep end. The shallow end of the Xavier pool was only 3 feet deep, but once you were out in the deep end it was 15 feet deep. It wasn't quite Olympic size, but close enough.

After skimming the surface of the water to spot the neon sticks, Jaime dove for the first one, grabbed it and brought it back to the surface, tossing it to the shallow end. He found the second one and tossed it to the shallow end like the one he did before. After Jaime had found the third diving stick, and taken in a deep breath he dove for it. After grabbing the stick and turning around in the water to push off to reach the surface, Jaime realized that something was stopping him. He looked over his left shoulder and realized his shirt was sucked into the pool filter. Yanking at it, he couldn't get it loose. He looked up at the surface of the water to see Rogue still sitting in her window. He was starting to loose air in his lungs, but he yelled out for her. A load full of bubbles went to the surface, but nothing. Nothing except, his hand dropping the diving stick and his view of Rogue going black.

Rogue still listening to her head phones, mouthing the words to the song, glanced over to the pool area. Smiling, she could see Jaime's silhouette underneath the water. But, her smile faded. Slowly, she removed her headphones, "Jaime" she said out load. The water started to become still. "Oh my God."

She threw down her things from her lap, and went out her window and down the lattice that was below her window. Running across the grounds to the pool and diving into the water. There she found Jaime, limp, and floating. She tugged on him, but he wouldn't move. She yanked on his shirt, but he still didn't move. Putting Jaime's back to her. She reached around and pulled his shirt over his head, slipping him out of its embrace. Grabbing a good hold of him, she swam to the surface. After gasping for air, she brought him over to the shallow end and carried him up the molded pool steps and set him on the concrete sidewalk.

"Come on Jaime." She said out-load. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She yelled out across the grounds.

Of course, Wolverine, inside, on the other side of the mansion heard it and dropped everything, dashed out in a full run across the mansion. Even Remy heard it from the garage. He came out and could hear Rogue yell again. He dropped his wrench and started running.

Rogue looked down at Jaime, blue as Kurt. She sat on her knees looking over him. Instinct came over her. She tilted his head back, opened his mouth, plugged his nose, brought her mouth to his, and breathed. She lifted her head up, put her hands together and pressing against his chest, pushed fives times, counting out load. She did the process again. Then she heard someone coming, but she didn't break from Jaime. She did CPR another time, but nothing. She muttered out the word "breathe" and she pumped his chest. When she got to the fourth push, Jaime flinched and coughed up water.

She smiled and let out little chuckle and put her hands to either side of Jaime's face. Jaime just looked up at her, gasping for air.

"We need to get him to Hank." Logan said, hurrying over to Rogue to take Jaime from her arms and watching him turn his back to her and leave. She sat back on her heels, turning herself to sit on her bottom, facing the pool. She had one barefoot in the pool resting on the first step.

Remy stood there and saw everything that had just happened. He had just witness another person save someone else's life, but they way it happened, it was impossible. Wasn't it? She was sleeveless and gloveless. How? He came back to reality when he saw Rogue look over the pool, and raise her left hand to her forehead. He noticed that her hand was trembling. He walked up to her quietly, and sat down next to her, putting his feet in the water, with shoes on, like she had. She was so still. Her green eyes that he loved about her were glazed over. She wouldn't look at him for whatever reasons so; all he could do was to put his arm around her. He still said nothing. She leaned into him, put her head into his shoulder and began to breathe out short breathes as if she was the one who was gasping for air.

"Rogue?" Remy said quietly, but got no response. "Anna?" She still said nothing, but he continued anyways. "I think we need to get you to Hank too." She shook her head with a "no." Pushing herself away from him. "Anna we need to. I think you might need stitches." Glancing up at his eyes with a confused look on her face, "Your foot," following his eyes down to the water and looking at her foot soaking in red water. She had cut it on the lattice and never realized it.

He helped her stand up, bare hands holding on to each other. "You okay?" He asked her as they stood there in the water.

"Yeah. Ah'm fine" she said quietly. Taking the first step, she winced. She couldn't believe the pain that shot up her leg.

"Let Remy carry you." He said as he put one arm underneath her legs and lifted her up.

She put her head back on his shoulder with her arms around his neck. "I feel like a jackass." She muttered out.

"You look like a hero." He responded.

* * *

Rogue was sitting on the edge of a bed in the med lab. She was dripping blood on the floor from her foot. She looked up and could see Jaime in the other room, lying in a bed. Remy was talking to Hank, as Hank was reading Jaime's heart monitor machine. Hank glanced up quickly at something that Remy had said to him, but what?

"You okay kiddo?" Logan was standing in her doorway, arms crossed. She nodded. "So, do you want to tell me…?" But he stopped as Hank and Remy came back into the room.

"I hear you might need some stitches." Hank said as he sat down on his short stool and rolled over to her.

"Ah think so." She said as he touched her barefoot with his furry paw. She flinched quickly.

"Did you feel something?" He asked very concerned as if he wanted to know more about something.

"No." She said quickly. "Your fur. It just tickles a…" She stopped in mid sentence and did a rewind as if someone had hit her in the face. She cocked her head to one side looking at Hank, "Did you…?" He smiled showing his mouth full of teeth and rolled over to his cabinet and started putting on some rubber gloves and pulling a medical tray back towards her. She hadn't realized how everything happened. One minute she was reading and the next she just did what she had to do. "Rogue? Are you okay?" Hank asked her. She was continuously blinking, as if she was trying to focus on something that wasn't there. "Rogue?" He asked her again.

"Ah think…Ah think Ah just need to lay down for a sec?" As she leaned all the way back so that her legs, from the knees down hung over the edge. She heard some chuckling from the three men. She had the back of her left arm over her eyes. "Holy shit. Ah guess Ah, Ah don't know." That is all she could get out. She removed her arm and turned her head towards Remy and Logan who were standing not far from her, only they were perpendicular in her view.

"Start from the beginning?" Logan asked her.

"Well, Ah was sitting there in my window reading when Jaime decided to go swimming. Then, the next thing Ah know is HUH!" She shot straight up in her seat and smacked Hank in the shoulder. Hank had just cleaned the foot wound with alcohol whip, making it sting beyond hell. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU FLIPPIN' CRAZY?" She laid back down waiting for the stinging to pass and continued on with her story. As she finished, Hank rolled away from her foot and stood up disposing of his rubber gloves.

"Done." He said, turning his back to her and writing something down on a clipboard.

"So how many did Ah get doc?" Rogue asked. He paused in his writing and lifted his hand to show a finger.

"One. One stitch." She responded propping herself up on her elbows. "Who gets only one stitch? Doesn't he need a friend or something?" Hank shook his head with a "no." Rogue looked over to Remy, "Now Ah totally feel like a jackass."


	7. Questions & Wheelchairs

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone for your reviews. Make me want to right more. Hope you like this chap! Words in bold are songs for that scene.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, song, tv or movie references.

* * *

Remy was on his way down to the med lab later that night to check on Jaime. Hank had requested thatJaime stay there just overnight, for observations. He reached Jaime's door, but stopped to hear him talking to someone. It was Rogue, and for some reason he decided to listen, not making his presence known.

"Hank said ya would be out tomorrow. That is good to hear that everything is going to be okay." Rogue said to Jaime. Remy could see her sitting in the chair by the young boy's bed. She had changed out of her wet clothes and into her grey sweatpants and black hooded sweatshirt.

"That is great that you have gotten control of your powers. I heard Dr. McCoy say something over the phone. I think he told the Professor."

"Jaime it wouldn't be that great if you died. You should think twice about swimming with shirts on." She said smiling, and leaning forward a bit in her chair.

"You just want to see me without my shirt." He said back, with a slightly cocky attitude.

"Ah think someone has been hanging around Remy too much." Remy's smiled to himself. The kid had guts making a pass on a girl her age.

"Do you like Remy?" Jaime asked somewhat serious.

"What do you mean do Ah like Remy? Ya, Ah like Remy." Rogue said back to him, leaning back in her chair.

"Is he gonna be your boyfriend now that you got control of your powers?" Remy stiffened at the boy's question, and wondered what she say, but then she began to laugh. That wasn't a good sign.

"What? No. Remy and Ah are, and will always be _just_ friends. Ah don't see him like that Jaime, believe me. Not evah gonna happen." Remy took a step back from the doorway, a reaction to her words. They stung a little bit, like a slap in the face. Why? Why _just_ friends? Was he that bad of a person? _"Don't answer that LeBeau."_ He said to himself, and shaking the thoughts out of his head. Then he heard Jaime speak again.

"Is CPR like kissing?" Remy quickly put his hand over his mouth to cover his laugh.

"No. Not really." She said with a laughing tone in her face. "Why? You want it to be?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were the first girl a kissed."

Rogue felt so flattered by his sweet question. _"What a doll."_ She thought to herself. Rogue sat there for a sec trying to figure out how she could answer his question. "Maybe."

"That sucks. I don't even remember it." Jaime said pouting.

"Man. You been haggin' out with Remy _way_ too much." Rogue said crossing her arms in the chair she sat in. "Don't give me that pouty look boy. Ah know that look, and it has Remy written all over it." Remy smirked to himself again, turned and began to walk away. He could tell that he worn off on the kid with his one liners, but obviously they worn off on Rogue too. He could hear their conversation start to fad away. All he caught was laughing and the word "wheelchairs."

* * *

Hank had passed Remy on the way down to the med lab. Remy just gave him a smirk as kept walking, not stopping to talk. Hank didn't think much of it as he got off the elevator to hear Rogue arguing with Jaime.

"No. No. No you can't multiple yourself to get to the finish line Jaime."

"We never said anything about not using powers." Jaime said back, and Hank watched Rogue roll by and then Jaime follow her. Apparently the two had decided to have some chair races. They both stopped in their chairs as they saw him walk up, and give them a serious face.

"Let me get a chair too." He sighed walking over to a folded wheelchair. The other two began to clap their hands and cheer.

"Way to be a team player doc!" Rogue said smiling at him. "Ah'm Dale Jr."

"I'm Tony Stewart." Jaime said as he got into his position.

"I don't know NASCAR so; I don't know who I should be." Hank stated getting in his chair.

"You be Mark Martin." Rogue said back to him.

"Mark Martin?"

"He drives the Viagra car." Rogue said smiling, Hank not thinking that it was very funny. "Okay, it is Pfizer, but they still make Viagra. Ready?"

But none of them moved because Logan came walking up to them, crossed his arms, and there was nothing but silence between the four.

"All I got to say is that I'm Dale Senior." Logan said as he walked over to grab another wheelchair.

* * *

**(You and Me – Lifehouse)**

Remy laid in his bed, staring at his ceiling, one arm behind his head, the other holding a cigarette. He was thinking about what heard earlier in the med lab. Why would it be such a bad thing if they ever did get together? He was a thief true, and a wonderer, but they were great friends. A friendship that could be lost if things didn't work out between them. It is better to have her as a friend then nothing at all. He took another drag on his cigarette when a knock came to his door.

"Who is it?" He said trying not to let the smoke out of his lungs, and laying very still.

"It's me." He heard Rogue say on the other side, and he let the smoke out.

"Come on in." She walked in still wearing the same outfit that she had on from when he saw her with Jaime earlier.

"Hey." She said as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey." He replied back as he flicked his cigarette in the ash tray on his night stand, returning back to his former position, and taking another drag. By this time she was laying next to him on her stomach, hugging his pillow, looking at him through her two-toned hair.

"Ah just wanted to say thanks for earlier for not making such a big deal, and not telling any jokes at a time like that." She said softly.

"Remy can be serious when he needs to be chere." He said to her glancing back at the ceiling, taking another hit on his smoke. "Why the gloves?" He asked as he turned to put out his cigarette in the ash tray. "Did they come back?"

"No." Rogue said as she pulled one of her hands out from underneath the pillow and looking at it curiously. "Just making sure that everything is going to stay the way it is. Hank wants to start running tests tomorrow."

"You wanna be probed chere?" Remy said smirking at her, still laying on his back.

"You are so stupid sometimes." Looking at him and rolling her eyes. He laughed.

"Well, you left yourself wide open. Hadn't taken a shot at you all day. Goin' thru withdrawals." He then reached for her gloved hand, brought it up to his chest and pulled of her glove, not looking at her as he did it. He just looked at her uncovered hand that he was holding. Her soft, pale skin and painted nails in dark red hue.

"Ah know kind of stupid huh?" She said looking at Remy's hand as his fingers intertwined with her. "Ah paint my nails for no one to see. Kind of a waste of time."

"Well, at least you were prepared today." Looking back over at her, not letting go of her hand. She gave a sigh and a slight smile towards his comment and action. His eyes looked so _awesome_ at night she thought. There was just a slight glow in them that made all the difference and then silence fell over them once more, like that day in the garage, like the first day they met.

"Well, Ah just wanted to say thanks for everything that you did today. It meant a lot." As she removed her hand from his, got off the bed, grabbing her glove, and walking towards the door.

"Chere? Can Remy ask you something?"

"Sure." She said turning to face him in the open doorway.

"How come when Remy help you up today out of the pool, you didn't flinch like you did when the doc touched you."

She sighed, looking down at the floor, and removing her hand from the door knob. "Because," looking back up at him, "You were never scared to touch me when Ah was untouchable."

He didn't say anything to her as she turned and exited his room, shutting the door behind her.


	8. Mail & Meetings

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone for making me want to write more. Words are in bold are songs to be played to that scene. If you got the song, play it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, songs, tv or movie references.

* * *

Rogue had returned to her room from Remy's that night, quietly shutting the door behind her. She had noticed the slight awkwardness between them as they lay their talking. _"Probably because with everything that happened today."_ She thought sitting down on her bed. Rogue had noticed that her foot felt perfectly fine. Putting it up on her one knee, she unbandaged it to check out the wound. The wound that only need one stitch. How could it be only one stitch that had so much blood to start with? _"Must be like a paper cut. The littlest cut can sting the most."_

She finally got the small length bandage off of her foot and removed the small gauze square. The stitch was gone, and the cut healed. No scar.

* * *

It had been a two weeks since the whole saving Jaime thing and Rogue controlling her powers. Rogue was walking towards the mailbox hoping that she had received her letter from the mechanics school. By this time it was almost the end of July, and it should be here any day now. Rogue had talked out of her testing with Hank. If he had found out about her healing that fast from the cut, then she would for sure have to go through more tests and questions. That was all more of a reason not tell them about it. It was a dissolving stitch anyways so, when Hank had asked her yesterday about it, she said it was simply gone, and taken care of.

The others had all found out about her powers. Kitty being most excited for her and telling her _"Mazel Tov!"_ Kurt, Jean, Piotr and Scott too. Scott almost looked more uneasy to hug her with a "congratulations" then before she was "untouchable". He told her that he was so "happy" for her.

Would things be different between them if she had always had control? After all, Jean dated a few guys before the Scott thing happened. Would he have ever dated _her_ waiting for Jean to come around? Would she be with Scott still when Jean finally came around? She though as she flipped her hair off her shoulder as she walked. Then, she heard a sound that brought her out of her daze and look to the garage. She saw Remy picking up something off of the garage floor, not noticing her walk by to the end of the drive. _Or would she be with someone else?_

* * *

They had barely spoken that much this past week. She had been bombarded with questions from the gang, and he just kept himself out of range from her. She thought it was a still a little odd, but Remy was at heart a loner. She knew that. A player and a loner.

If she only knew the truth that Remy was keeping his distance was to save their friendship. He got a little annoyed the way that Summers had acted around her when he found out about her powers. Annoyed or jealous? Before hand he had nothing to worry about her little crushes, but now something could happen with those crushes. He looked up from the hood of the car that he was working on and saw her walking buy, unaware to her surroundings. _"Probably thinking about Cyke."_ He thought to himself. He paused with what he was doing watching her walk, she flipped her hair to one side showing off her face, he then dropped the wrench that was in his hand after he burnt it on the mechanic's light. He quickly bent down, picking it up not to face her, because he was sure she noticed him.

* * *

Rogue finally reached the mailbox and gave a slight sigh as she opened it. There laid a stack of letters. She pulled them out and started to sort through them. Kitty, Kitty, Jean, Professor, Hank, Anna Marie.

She paused as the letter had she had waited for was staring at her, waiting to be opened. She turned the envelope over, slipped her finger in the seal and ripped it open along the edge. She read the first line softly out loud.

"Congratulations! We are proud to inform that you have been accepted…."

* * *

It was the next afternoon when the Professor had called for a meeting with everyone in the mansion except for Jaime.

"Probably about Danger Room sessions." Rogue heard Bobby tell Kurt as they walked into the room. It was one of the classrooms that they had used occasionally. Four tables perpendicular to each wall, two chairs at each. Kitty and Rogue had taken the back table and Tabby sitting at the table in front of them, by herself. Two rows up from Tabby sat down Bobby and Kurt. Across from the boys, sat of course Jean and Scott. Behind them, Remy and Jubilee, and then Piotr. The Professor, Hank, Storm, and Logan at the front of the group, discussing things amongst themselves.

"I like feel like such a total idiot every time I see him now." Kitty said quietly to Rogue as she glanced at Piotr, setting down her orange next to her notepad, and taken her seat. Rogue had glanced over to the direction she was looking at and saw Piotr leaning over the table in front of him, talking to Remy. After finishing what they were talking about, Remy leaned back in his chair, glancing at Rogue as he did it. She gave him a smirk and he responded with a nod.

"It's not that big of a deal Kitty." Rogue said to her taking her eyes of Remy and turning to her friend.

"Yeah, you guys ever say that to someone?" Looking at her two friends. Both replied back with a "no". "Thanks." Kitty said putting her hand over her forward, and leaning on her elbow.

"Winkie." Tabby said to the girls, making all three girls start to laugh out load. Piotr turned looking at the three girls and smiled at Kitty. She gave a quick smile back to him and sat back up to the table as the Professor began to speak to them.

"Thanks for everyone coming this afternoon. We just have a few announcements today to make." Giving a quick glance to Rogue as he finished his statement. "So, first off, Ororo."

After about thirty minutes of what not to do around the mansion. Logan was discussing Danger Room sessions and times. "Bobby and Kurt, DR time has been increased another 30 minutes three times a week, starting at 7 am."

"Are you serious man?" Bobby said to Logan.

Rogue couldn't help it, with her hand over her mouth, she did a fake cough, and said "Chicken." Tabby and Kitty chocked on their laughs. Kitty putting the notepad in front of her face looking at her. Tabby looking straight down at the table top in front of her, as if it was so interesting. Bobby quickly whipping around in his chair looking at Rogue with a red face.

"Sorry Logan." She said looking at him and clearing her throat. "Tickle in my throat." As she patted her neck with one hand, and looking back at Bobby. He slowly took his eyes of her and turned back facing the head of the classroom. "Almost like a feather." Rogue chocked on her words, Tabby let out a loud laugh, and Kitty putting her face in her notepad, this time as it lay on the desk.

"Okay you guys." Logan said to the three girls as they tried to regain their composure. "Bobby do I honestly look like I'm joking?" Bobby given a sigh in annoyance. Rogue glancing over to Remy, he was smiling at her, and she shrugged her shoulders in a "what."

"Scott." Logan said turning the floor over to him. Scott stood up with his little clipboard, wearing khaki pants, and his maroon golf shirt.

"Okay. Just want to go over the chore list. Bobby and Kurt still have lawn maintenance, and could you guys not write your name in the lawn and leave it?" Both boys nodded and smiled at each other. "Thanks."

"Piotr and Kitty have dish duty this week." Rogue gave Kitty a nudge, Kitty not looking at Piotr. Tabby leaning over her shoulder batting her eyelashes at her friend. Rogue began to chuckle to herself when she heard her name called.

"Rogue even though you deal with the horses, could you still help Gambit in the garage a few times a week?" Rogue glanced up at Scott as he asked her the question. Then her gazed changed to the Professor. The Professor gave her a nod, and he came forward.

"Before we continue on Scott, Rogue has an announcement she would like to make. Rogue?"

Rogue felt her whole body shift to the sound of him pouting her on the spot. She gave a nod back, and stood up. Everyone turned in their spot looking at her, Remy uncrossing his legs and leaning forward in his chair, putting his hands together.

"Um. Well…about two months or so ago, Ah applied to a mechanics school in Phoenix, and yesterday Ah finally received my," she paused taking in a deep breath. "acceptance letter." Everyone looked at her if she was from a different planet. Taking in another breath, "And Ah've chosen to…to go."

You could hear a pin drop, and finally someone spoke. "That's great Rogue." Jean said.

"Thank you." She caught Remy's eyes flash red, and then he looked down to the ground.

"Wait a sec Stripes." Logan said coming forward, "How are you going to do this?"

"Well, Ah found some apartments down there online and made some phone calls yesterday…."

"How are you going afford rent?" Logan said quickly. Remy liked the way Logan was thinking right now. "The only thing you own kid is your…" He stopped talking as he realized the answer to that statement.

"My bike? Yeah Ah kind of sold it this mornin'" She replied back fidgeting with her hands. Uncovered hands.

"When do you leave chere?" Remy asked her as he looked back up from the floor.

"Two weeks." Giving him a reassuring smile, but trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Rogue and I have discussed this all yesterday, and everything will be arranged for her." The Professor stated.

"Congrats." Piotr said giving her a proud smile, and Rogue returning it with a nod.

Kitty jumping up from her seat and yelling "Mazel Tov." And hugging her friend. Rogue pulled away from her and Tabby gave her a hug from across the table. After Tabby sat back down, Rogue looked at Kurt. He wasn't smiling, but just looking at her in disapprovement. He turned around in his seat, putting his back to her.

"Your not going to say anything Kurt?" The girl's smiles faded away and looked in the direction that she was looking in.

"VHAT? Vhat do you vant me to say?" Kurt said turning back in his chair facing her.

Rogue's reaction to his words were like a smack in the face. "How bout, hey Rogue congrats, or Ah don't know, good luck, Ah'm proud of yourself for wanting to do something with your life." She spoke in a sarcastic tone, raising her voice at him.

"Ha!" Kurt said back, slamming his hand down against the table. "This is all because you became…." Then he started to speak in his native tongue of German, rambling on and on.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue said stomping her foot. "Became what Kurt? Ah became what? WHAT!" Throwing her hands in the air.

"TOUCHABLE!" He said. Rogue went silent, then she shut her eyes, and lowered her head. As she reopened them, she saw Kitty's orange sitting their on the table, and she did the first thing that came natural. She quickly grabbed it, lifted her head, and threw it at him, hitting him in the forehead. Kurt let out a yelp and Rogue heard Ororo gasp. Rogue stepped out from her chair and turned to leave the room. Then quickly turned back to her brother who was holding his head.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Then she was gone from the room.

* * *

**(Just Breath (2AM) – Anna Nalick)**

Kitty had found Rogue right outside the stable door saddling her painted horse, Apache. Kitty could tell Rogue had shed a few tears as she worked getting her gear together.

"Rogue you shouldn't go riding right now." Kitty walked over to her friend. Rogue did not reply as she adjusted the girth strap around the horse's belly. Remy had come out of the house to see Kitty trying to calm Rogue down. He had seen her mad before, but not like this. He began to head towards them, and he could hear Kitty trying to get her to stop and talk.

Rogue acted like Kitty didn't even exist as she put on her riding gloves quickly. "Come on Rogue like, say something to me." By this time Rogue had put her foot in the stir-up and Remy was now standing next to Kitty.

"Chere?" Rogue glanced over to him. He loved her eyes, but not like this when they had so much hatred and pain. She didn't move until Kitty spoke once more.

"He is your brother Rogue."

Glancing away from Remy's eyes to Kitty. "Ah have no brother." Rogue then pushed herself up, making a clicking noise with her mouth, Apache took a leap forward, and she threw her other leg over him, fading away across the school's ground.


	9. Family & Friends

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. They are greatly appreciated! The next few chapters may not be as funny as the beginning ones, but trying to fill space. I already have a few chapters written in advance that I hope you all enjoy and get a chuckle out of them. Sometimes I laugh out loud at the things that I am typing. Is that stupid of me? Anyways, like before, the words that are bold are song titles to be played to that scene. Hope you guys dig it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, songs, and TV or movie references.

* * *

It wasn't until dusk until Rogue returned that night to the stables. After she had taken off from her friends she just kept going and going, until the property line had finally ended. She then just sat there on a rock with Apache besides her thinking of everything that happened earlier that day. She figured that some of them would have been a bit surprise from why she was leaving, but she didn't expect Kurt to act the way that he did. She also didn't expect herself to have such a good pitching arm either.

She finally reached the stables, as the sun was setting, turning the sky a shade of hot pink and orange. She dismounted and led Apache inside to his stall. She removed his bridle and started to undo his girth to remove the saddle when she realized someone was standing behind her.

"Ya gonna tell me Ah'm crazy for doing this again?" She said not turning around to look at Logan.

"No." He stepped closer to her as she slipped Apache's saddle off of him. "Just making sure that you're okay Stripes." As he leaned against the timber frame of the barn.

"Oh couldn't be better. My substitute father reacted today as if Ah was telling him that Ah'm pregnant, and got married in front of Elvis. _It_ was a very joyous occasion today." She said sarcastically as she got the brushes out to groom Apache.

"Look kid. I was shocked today yes, but I am proud of you for doing what you want to do." She stopped brushing Apache to look at him.

"Really?" She said with a slight smile.

"Really."

"Yeah." She said back in the same tone as the "really", he laughed.

"Well, if you would have stuck around early, I would have told you." He sat down on a bail of hay across from the stall. "I just worry about you, being that far from home with not discussing any of this with me first." She finished with Apache and came out of stall sitting next to him.

"Kitty and Ah are not your little girls anymore Logan."

"You girls will always be my little girls." He nudged her with his elbow, so she swayed, and she gave a "pfiff" to his comment. "You should go see your brother." Rogue rolled her eyes, not saying anything. "They don't have a softball scholarship at this school of yours do they?" She laughed.

"No." Looking down at dirt floor, she stood, and began to leave the barn.

"Hey Rogue?" She stopped to turn and look at him. "Just for future reference, you wouldn't get pregnant and get married in front of Elvis would you?" She laughed.

"No Logan. Ah wouldn't."

* * *

Kurt was sitting at his desk, when a knock came to his door. "It's open." He was surprised to see Rogue come through the door shutting it behind her.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey." He gave her a smile, glad that she was there. "You don't have any oranges with you right now?"

"No, but Ah can go get one." She said sarcastically as she sat down on the edge of his bed. He got up and sat next to her. "Did Ah do that?" Pointing to his forehead that was bruised a bit, even through his fur it showed.

"Yeah." He replied back as he rubbed his forehead. "After you left I asked Jean vhy she did not stop it vith her tk? She told me that I deserved it."

"Ya did." She shrugged looking at him.

"I know."

"Ya hurt my feelings Kurt."

"You hurt mine. You're the only family I got, and you just going to up and leave like this, without even thinking about me. I know I know, I'm selfish, but you're my sis. Simple as that." He shrugged looking at her.

"It's not like Ah'm going to the moon or something, it's Arizona. Ah'll come home on the holidays and the summer. It is only a two year program. It will go by so fast; Ah'll be back here before you can say Farfegnugen." He laughed.

"I know."

"Ah have to do this Kurt." Gesturing with her hands as she talked. "Ah need to be me for awhile, just me." Leaning into him as she talked. "Ah tell you what. When Ah leave, we will go together. One last road trip across the states, then you can fly home afterwards. What do you say?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It will be fun. See the sights, maybe even the Grand Canyon on the way. Besides who else is going to help me move all my crap?"

Kurt didn't say anything for awhile trying to take everything in, "Okay."

"Great!" She hugged him and then both of them heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"CAN WE COME IN YET!" It was Bobby and the others.

"Yes you guys can come in." Rogue shouted back at the door.

* * *

After talking to gang, minus Remy for the last two hours, Rogue headed for the kitchen. She had the starting of a headache and decided to take some aspirin. She turned on the tap letting the cold water run for a sec. Then, she reached into the cabinet grabbing a glass and the aspirin bottle. After she set down the glass, and opened up the bottle shaking a few tablets into her hand, looking out the window thinking about the days events that happened. She still hadn't run into Remy, after she bolted for the afternoon, but she track him down. She wanted, no needed his approval.

After realizing that the tap was still running and coming back from her thoughts, she quickly reached for the glass, wrapping her ungloved hand around it, but to her surprise it shattered. She could feel the sharp glass go piercing threw her skin, making her begin to bleed over the counter.

Moving quickly, she stuck her hand underneath the cold water, the sensation burning up her arm. Carefully, she brought her other hand up and pulled out the one large piece of glass that was in the palm of her hand. She winced, and her eyes began to water at the pain. "That is going to totally need more than one stitch." She said out loud.

Looking over her one shoulder, trying to find the dish towel, her hand began to tingle. Looking back to her deep wound, she lost her breath as she watched it heal itself up, and leaving no sign of entry. She still hadn't breathed until Remy came in when she realized what had happened, and he noticed the broken glass.

"You okay?" He asked with a concern face. She looked at him and opened her mouth, but no words came out, then looking back at her hand staring at it. He walked over quickly grabbing her hand to check it for her, but he saw nothing. "Remy don't see any cuts chere." Then Rogue snapped out of it and said the first thing that popped into her head.

"Ah know Ah don't. Just surprised me that's all." Removing her hand quickly, picking up the broken glass, and disposing of it. _"Please by it. Please by it."_ She thought to herself.

"Okay then." Remy put his hands up in defense.

"Where have you been Cajun?" Coming back to the counter and tossing the aspirin in her mouth and drinking from the faucet. She could really go for some of Tabby's wine stash right about now.

"Out." He was short, but he spoke up again. "Remy needs a smoke." She nodded to his comment.

"Can Ah come watch you smoke?" She wished she smoked, maybe it make her feel better.

"Sure." He shrugged, opening the side door, and stepped outside.

* * *

**(Somewhere Only We Know – Keane)**

They sat outside along the garage on the old blue pick-up tailgate, the one they used to tow hay and horses. Remy reached into his pocket to pull out his smokes, shaking the pack to let a cigarette loose, pulling it out with his lips. He then started to lift his finger to the tip to light it, but Rogue quickly raised her hand and flicked his cigarette out of his mouth, making it fly out and onto the ground. She began to laugh by his reaction.

"What? Why did you do that?" Looking at her in shock. "You said you wanted to watch me smoke."

"Well, Ah lied." Leaning towards him. He looked at her as if she was stupid, grabbed another smoke, but turned his head away from her and lit it this time, letting the smoke escape out of his lungs.

"So." He stated looking at her.

"So." She replied back.

"Two weeks."

"Yup. Two weeks." Looking away from him and at the ground.

"I got something for you chere." Jumping off the tailgate and disappearing into the garage, Rogue left sitting there by herself in the dark. He came back and sat down next to her again, setting a plastic bag in her lap. "Remy wrapped it himself." She laughed at him. "Remy was gonna wait till right before you left, but why not now." Gesturing with his hands. "This is why I was out today."

She looked away from him and back to the bag in her lap. She repositioned it and peered inside it seeing what it was. Laughing and looking at him, "You didn't." She reached in and pulled out a box. A box set that is of the _Karate Kid_ movies.

"Remember? You said you had a thing for him." Not taking his eyes of her face, watching her smile.

"Thank you Remy." She said looking back at him.

"Wait what? Wasn't sure I heard ya there?" As he put a hand to his ear.

"Thank you Remy!" She yelled back with a smile, and he acknowledged it this time.

"No. Seriously, thank you Remy." Her smile faded then, and his face got serious to her reaction, not knowing where this was going. "Seriously. Ah owe you so…much." He began to open his mouth and question her, but she continued on. "You were never afraid of me, from the beginning. True at first, Ah couldn't stand you, you annoyed me beyond hell." She said nudging him, and he smirked. "But you are a great person Remy LeBeau ….and a great friend." _"Friend. Just friends." _He reminded himself refreshing his memory of her comment to Jaime. She made sure that she made eye contact with him, brushing his hair out of his eyes, getting his attention. "Make sure no one ever tells ya different."

* * *

Rogue laid in her bed that night thinking about their conversation that night. How they laughed and talked, and she realized that she was such an idiot to waste her time on Scott Summers. Remy was a complete opposite and made her feel good about herself. It was better if she waited until she came back. That would give her time. Time to improve some things.

* * *

Remy laid in his bed that night thinking about their conversation that night. How they laughed and talked, and he realized that it was better just to stay friends. It was safer for him, but also her. After all, he already had a fiancé. 


	10. Goodbyes

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. They are greatly appreciated! The next few chapters may not be as funny as the beginning ones, but trying to fill space. I already have a few chapters written in advance that I hope you all enjoy and get a chuckle out of them. Sometimes I laugh out loud at the things that I am typing. Is that stupid of me? Anyways, like before, the words that are bold are song titles to be played to that scene. Hope you guys dig it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, songs, and TV or movie references.

* * *

Two weeks had flown by faster than Rogue had ever expected. She had rented a U-haul for her and Kurt to drive to Phoenix. They would be leaving in the morning.

She was in her room that night right before dinner packing the last of her books. As she picked up the last stack, a piece of paper fell out of them, onto her bedroom floor. She put the books into the box that was there, and reached down to pick it up. But it wasn't a piece of paper, but the playing card, the Queen of Hearts, that Remy had given her a

year ago.

She had skipped school, only for him to kidnap her and take her New Orleans, or N' Awlins' as he said it, but when they departed...

"_So what now?"_

"_Ah'm going back with the X-men. Ah don't care what you do."_

"_Sure you don't."_

"_Well, Ah better go."_

"_You will be fine cherie. You have people watching over you."_

He had slipped the card in her hand as he left and she still had kept it. She was brought out of her thoughts when Kitty phased through the door.

"Rogue you should come quick. Like, Apache is going crazy in the stables. Piotr can't calm him down."

Rogue put the card back in the book, and followed Kitty out of the room.

* * *

After the two girls reached the outside of the mansion, heading towards the stable, Kitty started to explain as they walked.

"Like, I totally don't know what happened, but Piotr sent me to come get you and…." Kitty stopped as she slid open the barn door to hear a loud "SURPRISE."

Rogue stood there starring at her group of friends. Everyone was there. The Professor, Storm, Logan, Remy, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Bobby, Jubilee, Tabby and so on. Even Evan, Sam, and Warren had shown up.

Rogue didn't say anything looking at them in shock with her hand over her mouth, and the other one on her chest, Kitty approaching her, dragging her in the barn to see the group.

Rogue made her rounds hugging everyone and thanking them for doing this. They had moved all the horses outside and put up tables and small stage which appeared to have a karaoke system set up on it.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" Kurt said into the mic that was hooked up to the karaoke machine. "I like to thank everyone who helped to set this up tonight for my SISTER!" He shouted pointing to Rogue, everyone cheered. "Vhen she told me that she was leaving, I acted like an asshole. It's true. It's true." Trying to quiet down the crowds protests. "I was an asshole." Shrugging his shoulders as he continued. "But honestly, I couldn't be prouder of her for doing vhat she is about to do." Everyone gave an "aww" and Rogue got up on the stage to hug her brother. "Also," he continued on after she pulled away, "for the next time that I am an asshole," turning to Bobby as he approached with a large fruit basket handing it to Rogue, "may you always be prepared." Rogue laughed.

* * *

After an hour of eating and talking, Remy approached Rogue as she sat there on a stool, her back to the karaoke stage, with Sam and Bobby discussing what song they should sing.

"You surprised chere?" Sitting next to her in the empty stool with a plate of chips and dip.

"Yeah. You guys got me completely off guard." As she ate off his plate, like they had done it a hundred times. "You gonna be there to see my off tomorrow morning, right?"

"You bet. Have to take the van into town tomorrow to pick up some parts, but will be back for sure to say my goodbyes." Looking at his plate as her hand came across to take more food.

"Ya bett…" She began to speak, but was cut off to a tap on her shoulder, turning around to see Bobby standing there with the mic in his hand.

"Excuse me miss?" He said, then Sam jumping in between her and Bobby, his back to Rogue.

"I got this mam." Then doing a quick shift, Bobby came over Sam's shoulder, pointing to Rogue as he began to sing into the mic.

"_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips."_ Sam spinning in his spot to face Rogue, and taking the next line to the song.

"_And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips."_

"_You're trying hard not to show it"_ They sang together doing their best _Top Gun_ rendition.

"_BUT BABY! BABY I KNOW IT! YOU LOST THAT LOVING FEELING!"_ Everyone joining in to sing, including Remy with his arm around her as she buried her face in his shoulder from embarrassment. _"WOOH OH THAT LOVING FEELING!"_ Rogue finally being dragged off her stool to dance with the boys.

Through out the night the karaoke machine played on. Bobby and Kurt doing _99Loft Balloons_, Kurt doing the German part and Bobby trying to keep up with him, getting a few laughs and a "YOU SUCK!" from Warren. Then after that, Evan convincing Kitty to do _My Humps_ by Black Eyed Peas, but only after the adults went to bed.

After that was over, Tabby took the mic, "Could I get all my ladies up here!" Rogue of course being dragged up there, and being handed a mic. "I was thinking since we already got a few "turn it downs" from Logan that Rogue here should do the last song, considering what she told us about a Fiona Apple song after we turned Bobby into KFC." Rogue's expression changing from a smile to a blank slate.

After chasing Bobby down that one night, they had gone back to Kitty's room playing music. Let's just say that Rogue was glad that she was just with the girls and it was a stupid thing to say in front of your friends. She had somewhat forgot about that song that she declared, "A great song to do a striptease to do in front of your boyfriend."

"Oh relax!" Tabby said taking Rogue's hand making sure she didn't bolt. "I'm not making you do that." Kitty laughing to Rogue's change of attitude. "Were not drunk enough for that."

Then turning away from Rogue, Tabby pressed the play button, and the beat began. Rogue didn't realize if she was happy to her a different song, or sad knowing this is the last night for awhile with her friends, then she looked at Kitty who was pointing at her to read the first line.

"_Well it's a long way from Star, Mississippi. To the big stage that I am singing on tonight." _Pointing to the stage as she sang._ "And sometimes, the butterflies still get me when am in the spotlight. And some people seem to think that I've changed. That am different, then I was back then. But, in my soul, I know am the same way then I've really always been. Cause Mississippi girl don't change her ways!" _Pointing to the crowd, making the guys cheer. _"Just cause everybody knows her name. Ain't bigheaded from a little bit fame. Still I wear my old ball cap. Ride my kids around piggy back. They might know me all around the world. Ya'll I'm still Mississippi Girl!" _Clapping her hands and the girls doing the back up.

That night Rogue would remember that night as one of her best nights. No fighting, no training, no enemies, just them. All of them together making jokes and not taking things so seriously.

* * *

The next morning would come with a rainy start. Remy was driving back to the school thinking about the night before. The guys all getting along, Rogue and him laughing so much. She even got him to do a song on the stage with her and Kurt. Laughing out loud as he thought about the moment, them trying to do _"Walk this Way"_, by Aerosmith and RunDMC. He had to make sure that he got back to the school to say goodbye to her, but that would never happen because with a loud "POP" he blew his tire.

After pulling over to the side of the road, getting out and into the rain, he went to the back of the van, opening up the doors, to see the spare tire not in its normal spot. He must of never replaced it that one day with the rat in the garage.

"MERDE!" He shouted, then reached to his back pocket that he usually kept his cell phone, but realized he left it on his night stand. Shutting the doors, he began to walk down the road to the gas station he passed by about a mile back.

* * *

**(Out of Reach – Gabrielle)**

Rogue stood in her room, empty room, looking around making sure she hadn't missed anything. The only thing left was her bed, nightstand, and dresser. No pictures, no clothing, no personal belongings. She had waited long enough for Remy to return, but she couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed her last bag and closed her door.

If she had waited a few minutes, just minutes longer, her phone would ring and it would be him calling from a phone booth in the rain, outside of a gas station.

Rogue and Kurt said their goodbyes to the group that had gathered at the door. Kitty crying so hard, and not making sense as she talked. After Rogue convinced Logan that it was okay to drive in the rain, the two got in their truck, pulling out of the drive way, headed for Arizona.

Remy returned two hours later in a tow truck, soaked from the rain. He practically knocked over Ororo as he came through the kitchen and headed straight for Rogue's room, but to only fine it empty.

"They left two hours ago." Tabby said as she came down the hallway. Remy nodded to her, shut the door, and headed down the hall to his own room.


	11. Holidays

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. They are greatly appreciated! After this chapter, I will have one more before Rogue returns to the mansion. Hope you guys like this short little tale. No songs this time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, songs, and TV or movie references.

* * *

Thanksgiving (E-mails)

Yo Bro –

Haven't talked to you in awhile and just thought I would check in. Things are good her in AZ, but have been busy with school and stuff.

How is everyone there doing? Kitty tries to keep me informed as much as possible on the mansion gossip, but anything new I should know about on your end? I did hear recently that Warren moved in. That's good to hear. How is Remy? Good I hope.

The main reason too that I decided to write is because I have decided to stay here for Thanksgiving. They are going to pay me time and half over break at work and I could really use the cash right now. I know you are probably going to hate me for not coming home, but I will totally be there for Christmas. I sound like Kitty now.

Well, hope to hear from you soon. Talk to ya.

Rogue

* * *

Greetings from NY!

I understand that you can't make it. Gotta do what you gotta do. Just be home for Christmas okay?

I am sure Kitty is a better source for the mansion's gossip then I am, but yeah Warren moved in. He is a really cool guy, and we all get along well. Besides that, everyone is good, including Remy. Have you talked to him lately? You should give him a call. He still thinks that you hate him for not being there to say goodbye when you left. I told him that your are cool with it, but whatever.

As for me, same old same old, but Amanda and I have been hanging out more and more. She says "hi" by the way.

Well, I have to go and hit the DR.

Kurt

* * *

Christmas (Phone Calls)

It was the night before Christmas Eve. Everyone had pretty much decided to stay for the holidays except for Logan. As always, he had disappeared.

The group was in the rec room playing video games and just hanging out when the phone rang.

"I got it." Remy said walking with his pool stick to the phone. Warren had challenged him to a match earlier that day. "Ello?"

"Well if it isn't mister Ah promise to see you off." A women's voice on the other end came out the receiver. Remy's heart stopped to the sound of Rogue's voice. He hadn't spoken to her since she left; hoping that he could erase her from his mind, but it wasn't really working that way.

"How are ya cherie?" Looking away from the group as he talked. Rogue's heart sank when he called her that. She didn't realize how much she would miss that about him.

"Ah could be better. Ah'm at the airport in Phoenix right now and it's not looking good for me getting out of here with the storm that is about to hit you guys. Is Kurt around?"

"Ya he is here, hang on a sec."

"Remy?"

"Ya chere."

"It's looking like Ah'm not going to be able to make it so, Merry Christmas."

He paused and sighed. "Merry Christmas to you too." Turning around he passed the phone to Kurt.

* * *

New Years Eve (More Phone Calls)

Rogue stood in her bathroom, blow drying her hair getting ready to head out that night for the festivities with some friends. After finishing with her hair, she stepped out of her bathroom and headed for her closet. Picking out her outfit for the night, she turned and laid out her clothes on her bed, noticing that her answering machine was blinking.

Walking over to her machine and pressing play, the automatic voice came on.

"You have three new messages… Message one. 10:02pm

HAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYY NEW YEAR! I know that you haven't reached midnight yet, but HAPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYY NEW YEAR SIS!"

"Message two. 10:03pm

Hey girlfriend! Your jackass of a brother wouldn't give Kitty and I the phone." Tabby said and then you could hear the phone being handed to another, it was Kitty. "What up ho! We miss you. Call us tomorrow, but later, _cause we be sleeping in_." Then the phone was yanked out of Kitty's hand and Tabby shouted "Kitty wants to be sleeping in with Buns of Steel." Then you heard Kitty yell "WINKIES!" The call ended and you could obviously tell the girls were drinking heavily again.

"Message three. 10:08pm

Hey cherie." She paused at the sound of his voice looking towards the machine. "It's Re….shit if there is someone else who calls you cherie then we need to talk!" He laughed at his own joke over the machine, obviously Tabby and Kitty weren't the only ones drinking that night. "Just wanted to wish ya Happy New Year from New York. Had a dream about you last night, well, pretty much every night, but ANYWAYS, miss ya, wish you were here to bring in the New Year. Well, actually to go home with, but oh well. Talk to ya."

"End of Messages"

* * *

Remy's cell phone rang, waking him up from his sleep. He rolled over to his night stand where his cell was lighting up playing his selected tune. Glancing at the clock the digital numbers read 3:10am. Flipping open his phone and laying back on his back with his eyes close, "Ello?"

"Were you dreaming of me?" The voice from the other end, making Remy realize that maybe he should stay awake for this conversation.

"Who is dis?" Rubbing his eyes with his fingers, breathing through his nose.

"It's your _cherie_. Don't worry. You _are_ the only one that calls me that." Remy pulled the phone away from him checking the screen that read the name "Rogue", pulling the phone back quickly to his ear "Hey. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too."

"What are ya doing?" He asked getting more relaxed in his bed.

"Besides talking to you, making sure that you went home alone and not with some girl named Kiki or Bambi. Ya are alone right sugah?" Remy quickly looking down at himself making sure that he wasn't naked and then looking over beside him to see that his other side of the bed was empty. It was.

"Yeah I am."

"Are ya sure there Commando?" She said laughingly.

"Oui."

"Well had to make sure that you got home okay after that message you left on my machine."

"Message?"

"Please tell me sugah that _Ah am_ the only one that you drunk dialed." Remy sighed into the phone and rubbed his forehead.

"Ah'll have to check my phone for numbers last dialed. Why? What did Remy say chere?"

"You wanna date me. You think Ah'm gorgeous." She sang on the other end.

"Guess Remy had too many whiskeys tonight."

"That's okay sugah. As you can tell that Ah have had a couple soda pops too. Ah been told that Ah say sugah a lot when Ah've been drinking. Ah get told too that after awhile Ah drop the "r" and replace it with an "h". Kinda like changing pumpkin to punkin."

He laughed to her explanation. "Where are ya?"

"Walking home from da _partee_. Ah was ready to go when Ah got there, but ya know how it goes, have to show my face for a little bit. Won fifty bucks playing poker and Ah didn't even have to take off any clothes."

"That's my girl."

"Yeah, Ah knew this really good looking teacher who taught me how to play back in New York. You might now him, his name, shit, what was his name? Didn't wear any underwear, well, Ah was told that, but never found out if it was true or not." He laughed, shutting his eyes again as he laid there. "Then he calls me tonight and leaves this message on my machine saying oh, that he dreams about me almost no, every night, and then ends it with a wish you were here so, Ah could take you home with me. Ah mean, Ah might be easy, but what the hell, not like THAT easy."

"I do wish you were here right now." He said seriously and he could tell that it might not be the smartest thing to probably say, but it was true.

"No." He caught his breath to her response. "More like Ah wish you were here in Arizona with me. Ah mean the weather is ten times better here then in New York. Did ya…" Rogue stopped talking for a sec and Remy could her someone, no, not someone, but a man speaking to her, then she said "Okay." Softly to the other person. "Remy Ah gotta go okay? Ah'll call ya later." Then Remy heard the "other" man do a mockingly impression of his chere _"Like call me later okay. _Ouch!" Remy assumed that Rogue had taken care of the guy and smacked him in the chest. He would assume that because she had done it to him enough times to know.

"Who the hell is that?" He replied back, not so much worrying for her safety, but she was a single lady free to do what she wanted.

"Oh, that's just my buddy Mike." _"Buddy huh?" _He thought. Just a buddy as in a just friends kind of a buddy, or a buddy with benefits.

"Okay then chere. You be careful."

"Always. Hey before Ah let you go, these dreams that you have?"

"Yeah?"

"Are they sexual?" He laughed, mainly because that it wasn't what he had expected, but as she said earlier she had a few "soda pops".

"Maybe."

"_Alright. _Well, Ah call ya later in the week, k?"

"K. Night chere."

"Night sugah."


	12. Mardi Gras

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. They are greatly appreciated! Anyways, like before, the words that are bold are song titles to be played to that scene. Hope you guys dig it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, songs, and TV or movie references.

* * *

**(Bad Day – Daniel Powter)**

January was almost over with and Remy hadn't heard from Rogue since New Years, but yet he hadn't tried to call her either over the past few weeks.

He was in the library with Piotr killing time and playing with his cell phone on the table, Piotr sitting across from him getting more and more annoyed by the noise his friend was making.

Remy sat there opening and closing his phone making the little "snap" noise.

"Snap" _"Why shouldn't I call her? I called her that one night no problem" _"Snap" _"but, though both of us had a few soda pops as she put it."_ "Snap" "Snap" "Snap"

Piotr finally set down his sketch pad and reached across the table grabbing Remy's cell phone out of his hand, flipped it open, pressed a few buttons, and handed it back to him. Remy looked at him with a shock expression on his face, but then he looked down at his phone and could here it was ringing, and then someone answered. "Hello?" Remy quickly looked backed at Piotr who was returning to his drawing ignoring the Cajun. "Hello?"

"Hey." He quickly brought the phone up to his ear, getting out of his chair, and walking through the library aisles.

"Hi." She was short and quick.

"You okay chere?" She defiantly didn't sound as cheery as she was a few weeks.

"Yeah Ah'm fine." He could hear her breath in and out with a large sigh with a bit of annoyance.

"Okay. You just sounded…" He then was cut off quickly by her.

"No. No Ah'm not fine. Not only did Ah start out with a very bad hair day, but work sucks. School is kicking my ass. Ah totally bombed a test the other day, and Ah got stood up today by my _team_ partner, just to get to do the work on my own. Then Ah was so mad after that happened that ah was leaving the union and there are these spinning doors, and Ah just stopped and watched them spin, round and round, until some stupid lady told me to go, so Ah did! And you know what happened next?"

"What?" It was the first time she took a breath from her ranting.

"Ah ran right into a FLIPPIN midget! Knocked her right over! And you know what Ah said?"

"No." He was trying to hold in his laughter, sitting in the window seat of the library, her normal resting spot if she was there.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't see ya there! Can you believe that! How stupid does that sound? Then, she swore at me and left. The stupid midget lady pushed me right over the edge and Ah started to cry. Isn't that awful!" She waited for him to say something, but all she could hear was some muffling sound on the other end. "Gambit?" He was laughing at her. "It's not funny. Ah hate when stupid people make me cry."

"Your right, your right chere, it isn't funny. It's fucking hilarious!" He began to chuckle out loud and Piotr leaned back in his chair to look down the aisle that he was in, Remy taking note of Piotr and quickly quieting down. "So sorry cherie." He whispered into the phone.

"Why are we whispering?" She whispered back into the phone at him.

"Because I am in the library." He replied back, this time in a normal tone.

"They don't keep porno mags in there Cajun. You in there with Russian?"

"Yeah. He is doodling again. So, you okay now?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound very convincing Anna."

"How come you only call me Anna when you are trying to be all serious, not when we are joking around?"

"Because Remy thought that you don't like being called that." It was the truth.

"No. Ah don't like it when Logan does it cause it means that Ah'm in trouble, but if you do it…"

"Remy call you whatever you want chere. Just name it." Even though Rogue wasn't even there she knew that he was doing that oh debonair grin of his.

"Well, what do you call me in those dreams of yours?"

"Remy not answering that question." She laughed, but he didn't. Obviously she had remembered that night better then he had and he wished it was visa versa.

"Oh so, it is okay when Ah do something stupid, but if you do something stupid no one can laugh at you."

"Right."

"You quit smoking yet?"

"No."

"Ya gonna?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Are you my mother chere?"

"GOD Ah hope not!" He laughed finally to her outcome. "Well, Ah should go. Ah got so much crap to do and my apartment is a rec."

"Okay _Anna_."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I talk to you later, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

It was already end of February, and Rogue was walking the streets of New Orleans wearing jeans, a tight red vintage t-shirt that showed off her navel, beads, and a green feathered mask that one of the guys had bought her when they arrived. Some of her fellow students had talked her into going at the last minute and drive there for a couple of days. She even tried to call Remy and tell him, but all she got was his voice mail over and over. 

They had talked a few times over the past weeks. She finally realized that maybe their friendship should be something more when she came back for the summer. She smiled to herself when she was thinking about their conversations. Sometimes she would make up a reason to call or just to call because she wanted someone to talk to. She hadn't been to New Orleans since the last time he brought her there to help find his father, and it felt wrong being there without him.

One of the guys asked her if she wanted something to drink and she nodded with a "yes". Then something caught her eye, no, not, something, someone. She quickly lifted up her mask, and let it hold back her solid brunette hair. She had died it when she arrived in Arizona, mainly because she didn't want to bring attention to herself. "Ben, Ah'll be right back." Walking past him and into the crowd. She could be seeing things right now, but she could of sworn she just saw Remy walk by.

Then finally he walked out again amongst the people. Her heart stopped seeing him standing there on the street buying a beer from a vendor, his back to her. She could feel her heart race and a smile creep across his face. _"Should of known he be here. He could never miss a good party in his home town."_ When she was about to yell out his name, she stopped as a tall, beautiful blonde, came up to him, putting her arms around him from behind, whispering into his ear.

She froze. She had seen Remy with women before, but this time it kind of hurt, actually it stung. Then she decided, it wasn't a big deal, Remy was like that with a lot of girls, and Rogue took a step forward to make her presence known. Then she stopped in her tracks again, and watched the blonde women rub her hands across his back and up around his shoulders, like they weren't strangers, and had done this before.

Rogue stood there staring until the blonde women turned around to face Rogue. "Can Ah help ya chere, or are ya gonna stand there all day and stare?" Rogue quickly snapped back to reality looking at the women, Rogue not saying anything still. Remy still hadn't turned around to see who she was talking. She kept hoping that he would, because she forgot how to speak. "Are ya deaf girl?" The women spoke up again, and as Remy began to turn around to see who his companion was talking to, Rogue made a decision to _leave it be_. She turned and walked in the other direction pulling her mask over her face once more and disappearing into the crowd. _"He'll never change. Forget about him."_

* * *

"There you are!" Ben said walking up to her and handing her a beer, as she removed her mask from her head. "You okay?" 

"Yeah. Ah'm fine, just thought Ah saw someone, that's all." Drinking the beer quickly down and smashing the empty cup in her hand and throwing it into the street. Ben looking at her with a confused look on his face. He could telling that something was wrong with her, but as a good friend would do, he just simply handed her _his_ beer, put his arm around her, bringing her in and kissed her forward.

"I love drunk Anna." He said to her and she smiled up at him.

"Ah need drunk Anna tonight." She said taking his _Red Wings _ball cap off of his head, placing it on hers, and pulling it down tight over her eyes.

* * *

Remy stood in line waiting for his beer, when his fiancé, Belladonna, came up to him from behind rapping her arms around him, whispering in his ear, "Glad you could make it. Thought maybe you stood me up." He gave a smile to her statement, as she began to rub his shoulders. "Looks like to me that you have a little girl crush staring at you. Want me to get rid of her for you?" 

"Sure." He stated back to her, not turning to look at the girl that she was talking about. He really didn't care what Belle did, he was there to meet her, just her.

"Can Ah help ya chere, or are ya gonna stand there all day and stare?" He heard her ask, but no response from the so-called "other woman". "Are ya deaf girl?" Finally Remy got his change back from the vendor and turned to face the two women only to see a tall brunette woman, turning her back to him, pulling a mask over her face and walking away from the two. _Although_, Remy noticed that she walked like someone he knew, someone _familiar_ to him.

"Hang on a sec Bell." He said to her and followed the girl into the crowd. After ten minutes of searching, he gave up. The crowd was too thick to search for someone in, especially someone you had no idea who you were really looking for. He stood there, with a beer in one hand, lighting a cigarette with the other as he paused to see, a cute couple in the crowd. A guy kissing a girl's forehead, then her reaching up to take his white ball cap off, putting it on herself, and leaning into him. He never saw her face, but something about her still made him watch, but then his mind switched to Rogue for a sec, and then back to Belladonna. He turned away from the couple as Belle came walking up to him. "Well, shall we."

"We shall." He said back to her taking her arm, walking away from the couple and the crowd.

"Good." Belladonna said. "Let's try to figure out how the hell we get out of this little arranged marriage of ours."


	13. Return

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. They are greatly appreciated! Hope you guys like this chapter. It was the first one that I wrote. Wanted to make it funny, after all Rogue has been gone for almost a year. Can't wait for your reviews on this one! Words that are in bold are songs to be played at that scene.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, songs, and TV or movie references.

* * *

First week of May finally came. The weather was nice and sunny as a yellow cab pulled up to the Xavier mansion and someone, a familiar someone, got out of it. 

Rogue, or Anna as she was going by more and more by, twisted the entry door knob and slowly pushed it opened. She was waiting to hear the usual loud noises coming from inside, but heard nothing. As she set down her yellow duffel bag, she glanced at her watch _"Another 10 minutes or so, and the others will be coming home from school."_ She thought to herself.

She slowly turned around in a circle taking everything in, nothing had really changed that much except some scorch marks in the painted walls, probably from Jubilee or Cannonball playing around. Taken in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone coming out from the corridor into the main foyer.

"Can I help you miss?" Scott Summers asked the girl standing there. He was somewhat confused because he hadn't heard of any new arrivals. She was tall, slender, very bronze skin, with long wavy brunette hair. Her make-up was light and simple, with pink glossy lips topped off with copper sunglasses. She wore faded blue jeans with a rip in the knee, a white tank top underneath a collarless green leather biker jacket with a wide white strip around the middle and yellow piping. Her outfit was then topped off with black healed boots tucked underneath her jeans and a wide black belt.

Anna faced him, not saying anything. He asked her again, "Miss, can I help you with something?"

"Hello Scott." Anna said softly. Scott looked dumb founded still. She slowly took off her sunglass to reveal her bright green eyes to him. "Ah can't believe you don't recognize me." Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was about to say her name, but was cut off by Logan entering.

"Stripes!" Logan greeted her with open arms and a hug. "Well, I guess I can't call you that anymore." He pulled away from her making a gesture to her solid color hair.

"Yeah, Ah needed a change." She said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come for another week." Logan asked.

"Ah got my new apartment taken care of and traded my ticket in for an early one. Why? Should Ah go back or something?" She said jokingly.

"No! Don't worry about it, but I think Kurt and Kitty had something planned for you though." He said picking up her duffel bag. "I am sure Kurt will be happy to see you when he gets back from the mall. Well, shall we go say hello to the Professor and the others?"

"Why not." She said taking a step forward and turning to face Scott once again "Ah'll see ya later Scott." He nodded still dumbfounded and his mouth slightly gaped open. She gave a smirk and started to walk with Logan down the hallway to the Professor's Office.

* * *

**(Mustang Sally – Wilson Pickett)**

Bobby Drake was coming from the opposite end of the hallway and saw Logan walking with a tall brunette. It was as if everything slowed down and was played by him frame by frame. She noticed him, with those green eyes, and those pink lips, she smiled. _"She smiled at me. Yup! She wants me. Please God! Please make me look cool to her."_

"Hi Bobby." Anna said to him. Bobby did a double take realizing who the girl was and then SMACK! He ran straight into an open closest door. Anna noticed what happened, laughed underneath her breath and continued to walk with Logan down the hall.

Bobby came around from the other side of the open door, rubbing his head, to see Scott standing there, still frozen in his position.

"Was that who I think it was?" Bobby asked Scott, as Scott looked over Bobby's shoulder down the hallway as the two people faded away around the corner.

"Uh huh." Scott said quietly.

"Damn!" Bobby said as he realized what the gothic girl had become.

* * *

After an hour or so of playing catch up with the Professors, Jaime and the others, Anna still hadn't seen one person she wanted to see the most. They had played phone tag since the New Orleans incident, but never spoke again. 

After putting her things in her new room, she headed towards the garage. She could hear the music playing loudly from the garage. An Elvis song it sounded like. Actually it was _Heartbreak Hotel_.

Anna rounded to the front of the garage door that was open, but she froze. She saw him standing there at the work bench, her back to him. He still looked good, even with his hair a little longer then the last time she saw him. He was wearing those dark "work" jeans and a white wife beater take top. But, that wasn't the reason she froze, he was dancing by himself doing his best Elvis gyrating hip movement he could. As the lyrics played _'Since my baby left me"_ dunt dunt _'I found a new place to dwell' _dunt dunt. He moved shaking his hips back and forth and when it got to that Heartbreak line, he shook his one leg continuously.

Anna was leaned against the side of the garage watching him doing his best impression, but couldn't hold it in any longer. "Shake it baby!"

Remy dropped the wrench that he had in his hand. Reaching down quickly looking at the person who he had just made a complete ass out in front of, but all he saw was her silhouette, leaning against the open garage door. He slowly stood up staring over her long body, and then she spoke.

"Ya know Ah came home early thinking to myself that Ah might get a party, but never did Ah think Ah would get a private dancer." She said as she pushed herself of the door frame and started to walk towards him.

"Rogue?" He said quietly underneath his breath.

"How ya doing Commando?" Then he knew it was her. She stopped about two feet from him, and a smile graced her lips. He was somewhat dumbfounded by her, struck with aw.

"Ya gonna just stand there or give this gal a hug?" She said as she lightly pushed him against his chest with her hands and brought Remy back to reality. He stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms and gave her a strong hold.

"How are you chere?" He asked her, still not believing she was there.

"Ah'm good, Ah'm good. And you?" As she stepped away from him.

"That depends. How much did you see of that Elvis show?"

"Well, not enough, but enough to have some dirt on ya." She said leaning towards him with a smile across her face.

"Then I am not doing to good." Remy replied as he turned his back to her to put his tool back on the bench. He then faced her again and pushed himself to sit on top of the work bench. "Come here." He said to her with his hands out to her, and she took them. He pulled her arms out from her "Look at you? There is no black or, or white strip for that matter." She laughed out loud. He missed her laugh greatly. Over the phone it was different then hearing it in person. He missed it, he missed her.

"Yeah, Ah needed a change. That whole gothic thing was starting to get old." As he brought her hands back to her sides, but he didn't let go of them.

"I bet you create some heads to turn no?" He said to her, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

"No Ah don't." He gave her a stern look, and then she quickly changed her statement, "Okay, so Ah made Bobby run into an open door when Ah got here. It was flipping hilarious."

"I bet." He chuckled out.

"That is not all that changed around here. You stop talking in third person." She said questionably.

"Yeah, the whole third person thing was starting to get old." He said mocking her.

"Remy LeBeau, are you mocking me?"

"No chere, I wouldn't do that!" He said making a fake stunned face.

"Because after that little tribute to the King, Ah don't think that is a very wise thing to do." He laughed. She missed his laugh and those eyes as they crinkled in the corners, along too with that smile. "Well," she said taking a big sigh, "Why don't you go get cleaned up, and when Kurt and Kitty get back, we'll all go out to dinner. Ah desperately need some New York food." He nodded staring at her. "Remy?"

He nodded "What chere?"

"Ah should go and get cleaned up too."

"Okay."

"Remy?"

"Ya?"

"Ya need to let go of me now." She whispered out.

He quickly let go of her hands and she turned her back to him to start to walk out of the garage. He watched her with every step she took. Then she suddenly spinned around on her heal, "Oh and Remy?" she said, and he looked at her questionably. Putting her hands in her back pockets, "If Ah were you, Ah wouldn't be late. Ya never know what a girl could tell the others about you and your swaying hips." She imitated him, moving her hips.

"Get out of here." He said quickly, with a smile across his face.

"Ah mean, is that how you get women because you totally need to rethink that approach." He threw a dirty rag at her and she caught it as she laughed and threw to the side and walked out.

Remy sat there just thinking about what just happened. How she looked and laughed. Then he thought about his little dance session he did. He rubbed his hands over his face and swore into them.


	14. Elfs & Hickeys!

**Author's Note:** I have gotten some great responses to the last few chapters. Keep em coming because it makes me want to write more! Thanks again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, songs, and TV or movie references.

* * *

After returning to the mansion, smiling to herself, Anna entered her room and began taking off her shoes and jacket. She sat down on the edge of her bed and took in her surroundings. She no longer had her old room; a current student had taken in when she left. Which was okay with her since this one was a lot better. Private bath, balcony, love seat, and a nice television in the corner, what else could a girl want? She stood and walked over to her duffel bag picking it up and placing it on the bed. She unzipped it and started to unload clothes, when a knock came to her door.

She started to walk towards it as it burst open. There she was, Kitty one of her best friends with a huge smile across her face. "AHHHHHHHH!" Kitty screamed and ran towards Anna and hugged her. Anna was somewhat shocked by the Kitty's outcome of her reaction to see her again. Anna laughed and hugged her back.

"Like look at you! You _so _change." Kitty said to her.

"Ah have been getting that a lot since Ah came back." Anna replied to her as she looked towards the floor somewhat embarrassed. "How did ya know that Ah was here?"

"I saw Bobby when I was coming down the hall. He told me."

"Does Kurt know that Ah am back yet?" Anna said returning to unloading her clothes from her bag. Kitty sprawled out, lying on her stomach on Anna's bed.

"No, I figured you would want to like, surprise him or something, so I didn't yet. When did you get back anyways?" Kitty asked as she had her head cupped between her two hands supported by her elbows.

"A few hours ago. Ah traded in my ticket for an early flight." Turning to put her clothes in her dresser drawers. "So, how are you?"

"Great! School went really well for me this semester, just got done with finals two days ago." Kitty answered her still smiling.

"And the Russian?" Anna asked Kitty, and Kitty's head left her hands and dropped hitting her head into the bed.

"Nothing still!" Kitty mumbled into the comforter, and lifting her head once again looking at Anna. "Sometimes I can't even get the words out straight, any advice on that?"

"Yeah, add alcohol that always seems to help you when you're talking to him." Anna said remembering the drunken' line Kitty had said to Piotr that one stupid, fun, but stupid night.

"Ha. Ha." Kitty said mockingly. "Kurt is so going to be happy seeing you again. He has been acting strange lately though, ever since last night after he got home with Amanda."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked with her back to her putting more clothes into the empty drawers.

"Well, a few weeks ago the Professor revamped his image inducer so, that it would age and change and the same rate as he did. You know show a different hair cut, or facial hair, things like that." Kitty paused taking a breath. "And then today he seems kind of fidgety and he was wearing a turtle neck." Kitty finally got a light bulb and Anna's head bolted up and she quickly turned to face her friend and her vital information.

"Turtle neck huh?" Anna questioned Kitty with a smile and started to walk to the open door.

Kitty jumped off the bed quickly to follow Anna out. "I am so glad that you are back."

* * *

Remy had returned to the mansion and the hallway were his room was. Piotr was standing at his door and fishing his keys out of his pocket when Remy came walking up to his door. Piotr's room was still across from the Cajun's.

"Hey did ya hear whose back?" Remy asked his Russian friend.

"Da. I just heard." Piotr nodded sticking his keys into the lock and opening his door.

"Well, I think that a group of us are going out to dinner tonight. You game?" Remy asked him as he opened his door, stopping in the door frame.

"Sure. Dat sounds good." Piotr replied, but then looked down the hall to see Kurt walking up to his door a few doors down, dressed in his turtleneck and jeans. Kurt entered his room, closed the door, but not all the way. "What time are you guys thinking?" The Russian asked Remy turning his head back towards him.

"Well…" That is when Anna and Kitty came walking from the opposite end.

"Hey Piotr." Anna said to the Russian, "Do ya guys know if my brother is in his room?" She said as she pointed to the room at the end of the hallway, but continued walking. Remy and him both nodded, and then Remy quickly looked at Piotr to see his reaction to seeing Anna. Piotr quickly looked back to Remy, mouthing the words _"Oh my God."_ Remy gave a quick snicker. Piotr then looked down to Kitty, who had stopped between the guys, still looking on to the direction of Anna.

"What is going on Katya?" The Russian asked the petite girl.

"Like, do you guys remember the time when us girls got a little loopy and like, got Bobby back for all those practical jokes."

Both guys nodded. Kitty then looked over to the tall Russian and quickly said, "Oh…I think this is going to totally top that." Then she began to walk towards Kurt's bedroom too. The Cajun and the Russian quickly glanced at each other, and started to follow the short girl.

* * *

"HELLO BROTHER!" Anna yelled as she pushed his door open, letting herself and the others in. Kurt was sitting on his bed, shoeless, and with a shocked looked on his face. He gladly got up and walked over to her with open arms and a smile. "Vhen did you get back?" He asked her.

"A few hours ago." Anna said once again to someone, stepping back from him. It was starting to get old she thought. Remy had pulled the desk chair out from the desk, sitting down on it backwards. Kitty then walked over to the desk, pushed herself up onto it. The tall Russian opted to stay in the doorway waiting for the so-called show to begin. "ANYWAYS!" She said loudly, making Kurt look at her funny. "Ah have a question for ya bro."

"Okay?" Kurt stepped back, still not knowing what was about to happen.

"Ah and Ah am sure the others here," She said motioning to the audience that had gathered in his room, "would like to know why would anyone wear a long-sleeve turtleneck in 75 degree weather?" She finished, clapping her hands together leaning forward on one foot.

Kurt's smile faded as he stood there, and Anna continued. "UNLESS, they were trying to hide something?" Anna heard Kitty start to giggle and the Russian clear his throat. Remy sat there watching the nervous guy get called out by his sister.

"Shut-up Rogue." Kurt said quickly then walking into his walk-in closest and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh come on Kurt! Just because you got caught playing some tonsil hockey and obviously some other things," she glanced over to the others over her one shoulder, they all nodded in agreement. "Doesn't mean we don't care about you, come on open the door."

"GO BACK TO ARIZONA!" He shouted.

"Open the door Kurt." She said walking up to the door and knocking on it. "Besides Ah can't go back to Arizona because obviously someone needs to talk to ya about the "birds and the bees." They all laughed out-load. Kurt slid the pocket door back open quickly sticking his head out.

"Like you never had a hickey before with the way you are dressing now." He spated out gesturing with one hand to her white tank-top and jeans.

"Yeah, well, a respectful girl gets them in places where she can easily hide them." She said smoothly with a smirk, and Kurt slammed the door once more. Remy's smile faded quickly and then thought to himself _"I think she is being serious about that last statement."_

"Oh Kurt! Open the door. It can't be that bad. Let me in so Ah can look." There was no response. Anna gave a sigh, putting her hands in her back pockets, and looking to the floor. "Come on Kurt, Ah promise Ah won't laugh anymore. Let me in." The door slid partially open and Anna was permitted to enter, shutting it behind her.

"Like, do you think he will really show her?" Kitty leaned over to Remy. Remy shrugged never taking his eyes of the door.

"GOOD GOD BOY!" Anna shouted from inside the closest, and Kurt stormed out, switching to his natural blue state to hide the mark.

"You said you vouldn't laugh!" Kurt said stopping to face her, his back to Piotr and the door to his escape.

"What the hell did she do, stick a vacuum tube up to your neck and turn it on?" Anna said laughingly. Kurt turned quickly around passing the tall man in the doorway and started walking down the hall. "We are going to dinner in about an hour!" Yelled Anna after him. He quickly turned giving her the finger and continued down the hall. "Ah love ya too bro!" Anna said quickly turning around to sit on a bed, leaning back on her elbows staring at the ceiling. "Ah am so going to pay for that later."

"Was it worth it?" Piotr asked walking into the room stopping in the middle.

"Hell ya it was." Anna's head shot up to look at him and they all laughed. "You guys should have seen that thing! It was like that big!" Sitting back up and putting her hands together to form a rather large circle. "Ah mean, next time he should turn to his fuzzy blue self before he gets back into a backseat of car." Leaning back once more, laying down all the way on the bed.

"Well, I need a shower if we are leaving in an hour." Remy said standing up to exit.

"Da, I have some things I want to do before we leave." Piotr said and turning his head over to Kitty who was jumping off the desk.

"Like, are you coming Rogue?" Kitty asked Rogue as the three of them started exit.

"Yeah Ah coming." She said still laying there.

Outside the room, Bobby came up to the open door to see Piotr, Kitty, and Remy walking out. They all said "Hey Bobby" to him one by one then Bobby looked in his and Kurt's room to see Anna still lying on the bed, his bed.

Remy quickly stopped in his tracks as he heard Bobby say out loud, "Thank you God." Seeing him enter his room, Remy gave a smirk and continued walking to his room for his long awaited shower.


	15. Dinner, Roommates, & Photos

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. They are greatly appreciated! This is one of my favorite chapters! I am not a big fan for made up characters, but these two guys that I have created are a combination of the guys that I lived with through out my college life. I couldn't find anyone to fit that part, so I needed to do something about it. Hope you guys like them, but this is just the beginning of it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, songs, and TV or movie references.

* * *

After finally being seated, the gang, Anna, Remy, Scott, Jean, Tabitha, Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, and even Logan, all started to review the menu of the fave burger joint.

Logan sitting at the head of the table, then Anna, Remy, Scott and Jean along the one side, and across from Anna sat Tabitha, Kurt, Kitty, and Piotr. They placed there drink order and were talking amongst themselves, Kurt, not so much. After there drinks came, Tabitha was asking Anna all about her school, and mainly the boys too.

"So, are there many girls in your program?" Tabby said setting down her menu leaning in asking her.

"No. Not really." Anna said as she pulled off her straw rapper and waded into a little ball. "At least twelve of us for sure." Placing the paper ball between her fingers, and bringing her other hand up and giving it a little flick sending the garbage air borne across the table hitting Kurt in the face. He flinched, looking up from his menu at his sister.

"Did ya see that Kurt? That kid over there just threw his straw rapper at ya." Anna said looking over her shoulder away from Kurt at the "kid". Kurt didn't reply just grabbing some cracker sticks and a pad of butter from the basket on the table, opening them, and beginning to stuff his face. Remy began to laugh, but then switched it to a clearing of his throat.

"Can Ah just say one thing without you getting mad at me tonight?" He nodded still not looking at her and more into his crackers.

"Ah love ya Kurt."

"Love ya too." He said with a mouth full of crackers, still not looking in her direction. Everyone laughed and continued discussing what they were going to order.

After their meals came and everyone began digging in. "So, Rogue?"

"Anna" She corrected Jean quickly.

Jean gave a smile. "So, what is your apartment like?"

"Just an apartment. Three bedrooms, one bath, living room, kitchen, nothing special." She answered back

"Three bedrooms? Do you have roommates now?" Scott asked leaning in into the table looking passed Remy at her and she nodded with a "yes".

"Like, what are there names?" Kitty then jumped in as she took a bite of her veggie burger.

"Mike and Ben." Anna quickly said. "Could you pass the salt?" Hoping Logan didn't notice. Yeah right, she heard his knife hit his plate, and not looking in his direction she gave that "Oh Shit" face and took the salt from Remy's hand.

"Mike and Ben, huh?" Logan said to Anna as she leaned back into her seat, salting her fries.

"Uh huh." She replied not looking up at him.

"I can't believe that you got all into my business vhen you vere hiding that!" Spat out Kurt quickly.

Logan looking over at Kurt, "Why are you wearing a turtle neck Kurt?" Piotr started choking on his drink that he was drinking, coughing and his eyes watering. Kitty reaching behind him rubbing his back, laughing too. Kurt quickly became quiet again. Logan then turned again back to Anna, "Mike and Ben sure sound like boys names." He stated.

"You know Ah guess Ah never thought that, but Ah guess they do." Anna said sarcastically towards Logan looking up from her food.

"No way Anna." He said sternly.

"Why not? It is no different then living in the mansion?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh come on Logan. Ah mean, they are good guys. Ah thought you would be happy knowing that Ah am not alone down there for another year?" Remy was getting amused by the whole conversation. Rogue's looks have changed, but she could still debate like no one else, well, besides him anyways, although, Remy kind of agreed with Logan on this subject matter. Logan still didn't say anything, but turned back to his knife and steak. Anna smiled at him, knowing that she had just won, and turned back to her food.

"Besides," Anna said coolly, "We only do the threesome thing once a month." Piotr chocked again on his drink, Kitty pausing again to rub his back for him, as he gave her a gesture to show he was okay. Remy let out a loud laugh, and Logan dropped his knife again to his plate.

"Logan, Logan, Logan." Anna said as she put her hand on his arm in protest. "Ah was kidding, kidding." She said with large laugh and smile. He just looked at her straight face, and turned back to his food.

The table became quite again, everyone into their food, afraid to start-up Logan once more.

"_Why _are you wearing a turtle-neck?" Jean spoke, everyone busted out laughing again.

* * *

After returning to the mansion, everyone pilled out of the van in the garage. Anna was talking to Logan, trying to convince him that she made the right choice in roommates. Anna and Logan were at the head of the group, Remy right behind them. He could hear Kitty talking to the Russian about Logan playing the father figure again to Anna.

"Logan. Logan stop." Anna said pulling on his jacket to stop walking, as for the others, they all stopped to watch the great debate. "They are really cool guys. They are very nice to me, and they treat me with the up most respect." Then, as if on cue, you heard a Nextel beep "HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SWEET TITS!" Was shouted from an unknown man's voice from Anna's jacket, and Logan gave her a look that could kill. "Ah know what your thinking, and it's not my phone." Anna put her hands up in protest in front of Logan. Once again, as if on cue, "DAISY DUKE THIS IS CRAZY COOTER WHAT'S YOUR TWENTY?" Logan gave her another look and walked away from the group.

Anna did another "Oh Shit" face and reached into her coat pocket, sighed, and pulled out her phone in front of everyone. "Hey dick head." She replied back into the phone. The group began to walk again listening to their conversation.

"Babe? Ben and I need to know what do you clean the bathroom with?"

"You lived how long on your own and two of you can't figure out what to clean the bathroom with?" Anna replied.

"Why do you think we asked you to move in with us?" Two men's voices could be heard laughing after that statement.

"The stuff is under the counter."

"Thanks. If we don't talk to you again, we will see ya in a week." Tabby was by her side giving her a questioning look.

"Okay. Anything else?" Anna replied back into the phone.

"Yeah. Is there any hot chicks with ya right now?" Tabby and Kitty laughed, Jean smiled.

"Including me?" Anna replied back into the phone as they entered the house.

"No. Your just a cool dude with boobs and long hair." The two men's voices laughed again at the end of the statement. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Then, Ah guess three." Anna said once again into the phone as the group walked into the foyer.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LADIES!" They all laughed including Anna, it echoed in the tall ceilings.

"Are ya done now?" Anna said into her phone.

"Ben and I want to know how are asses look from New York?"

"Ah am hanging up now." She said quietly.

"NO! Real quick," Anna knew what was coming next and she started laughing "what are ya wearing?"

"Goodbye." Anna said quickly walking up the stairs with the group to their rooms.

"This is Bo and Luke Duke, over and out!" Was shouted from the other end, ending the conversation.

* * *

Anna was back in her room, setting her phone on her nightstand and hanging up her jacket in the closest.

"I feel like I have been replaced petite." Remy said walking through her open door nodding towards her phone. She laughed at his statement.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, neither one of them is Cajun." As she pulled her empty duffel bag off her bed and slid it underneath.

"I guess it helps." As he sat down on her love seat, watching her put the rest of her things away.

"So, lets see what these boys look like." Tabby stated as she and Kitty walked in.

Anna gave Remy a "swell" look and walked over to a photo album that was sitting on her bed still, picking it up as the girls stood on either side of her. Flipping it open, skipping the first few pages. "There." She pointed to a picture. "That is Mike and there is Ben."

"Damn girl their hot!" Tabby said as she looked at the picture. There was a picture of two guys, both with ball caps on. Mike was tan, and appeared to be Latino. He had a red t-shirt on showing his large biceps, and part of a tattoo that seemed to go around his arm. He was also holding a beer bottle in one hand, smiling. As for Ben, he was shorter then Mike, fair skin, but still tan, and a great smile. He was holding a _Playboy_ giving the thumbs up sign, wearing the infamous navy t-shirt that read _"College"_.

"Yeah" Anna said with a smirk. "Then, they open their mouths, and it just kind of goes down hill from there." Flipping the page, pointing to another of picture of the boys "And that would be them peeing." Tabby grabbing the album from Anna's hand to look at the photo of two guys with their backs to the camera.

Tabby walked over to the love seat and sat down next to Remy to continue through the pictures, Kitty sitting on the arm rest leaning over her.

"So, they are coming here in a week?" Remy asked looking over Tabby's shoulder at the photo album.

"Yeah." Anna answered his question. "They are driving Ben's truck up here and are going to tow the bikes behind it. Then, after a few days, they are going to road trip it on their bikes threw Canada and back down to Arizona. That way, Ah have a car to drive this summer and Ah will tow the trailer back to Arizona with me." By the end of her conversation, Piotr had entered her room too, sitting on one side of her bed, facing the group on the love seat.

Anna picking up her shampoo bottles from her bed headed towards her bathroom, dropping one, she bent over picking it up. Tabby glanced over the room to see Anna bending down, her tank-top started raise up her back, and Tabby saw the glimpse of some body art above her jeans.

"Wait! Was that a tattoo!" Tabby pointed at Anna, as Anna quickly stood up looking over at her, "No." and she stepped inside the bathroom.

"It was wasn't it!" Tabby yelled again from the couch.

"Tabby be quiet." Anna came out quickly from the bathroom, shutting the bedroom door. "Logan is already gonna kill me tonight."

"What did you get?" Kitty asked quickly.

"It's a big ol' heart and it says Remy in the middle." She said jokingly looking at Remy, he smiled at her waiting for her real answer. "Oh wait, that would be your tattoo?"

"Very funny chere." He replied to her smart remark.

"Did you design it yourself?" Tabby asked as Anna walked up to the girls turning her back to them, as Anna raised her shirt a bit to show off the art.

"No. Piotr did." Anna said looking at the girls over one shoulder. Piotr doing a double take, jumped off the bed and grabbed Anna's arm and swinging her around to face him, staring at her lower back. "It was that drawing ya did for me that one day." There Piotr saw his artwork slapped across her bronze skin of a magnolia flower.

"Dat is so cool." Piotr finally said looking at it.

"So, where ever Ah go Russian, you will always be with me." She said cocking her head, and batting her eye lashes at him. He smiled and let go of her arm and sat back down on her bed.

Anna walking to the other side of the bed, lying down on her stomach, hugging her pillow, facing the group. Remy watched her get comfortable and reminiscing of the one night she did that in his room. He loved the smell she left on his pillows. It lasted for a week. She flipped her hair out of her face, so that it lay behind her.

Remy finally took his eyes off her when he got distracted by the girls discussing the pictures that they were looking at, until Piotr had spoke up.

"You guys."

They all looked up to see him acknowledging Anna, sleeping. Kitty and Tabby stood up, setting the album down on the couch and walking out of the room with Piotr. Remy staying slightly behind from the group to cover up Anna as he folded the other side of the comforter over her, shutting off the lights and he left the room.


	16. Dance with Me

**Author's Note: **Just a little Romyness in this one. Words that are in bold are songs to be played to that scene. Hope you guys dig it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, songs, and TV or movie references.

* * *

It had been a few days since Anna had returned to the mansion. Slowly things were falling back into place. The group in their uniforms, minus Anna, had gathered that morning in the Danger Room control booth for their weekly pep talk about times and schedule from Logan.

"Okay listen up everybody!" Logan spoke to them. "We need to make sure that this time around…" But he stopped as the metal doors slid open and Anna walked in wearing jeans and a gray tight t-shirt the read "Ole Miss" on it. Remy couldn't help, but notice how it hugged her every curve and showed off her tattoo a little in the back. Logan had still failed to notice the body art, but it was just a matter off time. Her hair was still damp from her recent shower and she was holding a coffee cup in her one hand.

"What?" She said looking at everyone. "Did Ah miss something?"

"Yeah Strip…Anna your late, and where is your uniform?"

"Uniform? Ah'm not training today." She said back to him taking a place standing next to Tabby behind Bobby who was sitting in front of them. "Ah just came for the show. Besides Ah really don't like my old uniform, big shoulder are out this year haven't you heard?" Taking a sip out her mug, making a few girls laugh to her comment.

"We are all glad that you are back, but you need to pull your weight around like everyone else and be more responsible." He said back to her not backing down.

"You want me to be more responsible? Ah can do that." She shrugged and reaching down in front of her smacking Bobby in the back of the head and yelling at him "Quit screwing around Bobby!" Leaning back into her former position, "See, me being more responsible."

"Fine. You can help Kurt run the simulation, but next time be more prepared." She shrugged at him pushing herself off the table she was leaning on and heading for the main control system next to her brother, setting down her cup.

"And don't think that I don't notice that tattoo of yours. We WILL be discussing that later." Logan said to her, her back to him as he turned to leave the control booth, but stopping as he heard a "DING" to the PA system.

"Logan this is GOD." It was Anna imitating a man's voice into the hand set. "Just thought I would drop in to tell you to….LIGHTEN UP!" She finished in her own voice, and Logan quickly turning to face her and the group, but then gave up and left the room, everyone holding in their laughs until he exited.

Anna turning back to the main system glancing at the clip board and speaking back into the handset, "DING" "CYCLOPS AND JEAN COME ON DOWN! YOU'RE THE NEXT CONTESTANT ON THE PRICE IS RIGHT! Looking at past performance Kurt, how do you think he will handle it today?" Passing the mic over to her brother.

"Vell, Anna I am glad you asked that. Considering the last few times he has decreased his times by a few minutes, but he still needs to concentrate, and hold his position because he COULD….GO….ALL….THE…VAY!" He finished with his commentary handing the mic back to her.

"You mean to say he didn't go all the way last night?" Scott quickly walking over to the two grabbing her hand to her comment, and Jean rolling her eyes, Kurt trying not to laugh.

"Okay you two, you guys have had enough fun for today." Scott said to her, looking her in the eyes, and she gave a shrug. He and Jean left the room to go down below to start the simulation, the doors shutting behind them.

"DING" She brought the mic back up to her mouth and spoke.

"Welcome to McDonalds can Ah take your order? Ahh…..yes can Ah get a bug up my ass with a side of pissed off." She finished chocking out a laugh at her own statement and Kurt giving her a high five.

"Chere?" Anna looking over in Remy's direction, "You have it turned on so that it announces through the whole mansion." Rogue's smile faded and she reached over flipping the off switch.

"Oppsy!"

* * *

It was that night after dinner that Anna was declared doing the clean up duty. She was playing with the radio when Remy came in the kitchen bringing the last of the dishes and setting them on the corner.

"Well that's all of them." He said turning around watching her turning the knob trying to get a station. "It's no good chere, the only station you can get is the oldies one."

"That's cool. Ah like oldies." Then she found the station as it came in and the DJ spoke, setting up the next song, then the music started.

**(Smoke Gets in Your Eyes – The Platters) **

"Ah love this song." She said turning back to him.

"You love every song chere."

"So." She smiled back to him, still standing against the counter with a towel in her hand. He stood there for a sec and then approached her, gently taking the towel out of her hand and setting it on the counter behind her, he watched her smile fade as he wrapped one arm around her waist bringing her close to him, and taking her hand in his beginning to dance with her in the kitchen.

The swayed back and forth to the song, turning in a small made up circle, between the island and the counter. He smelled of spice cologne, and his standard cigarettes. She hated the smell of cigarettes on everyone else, but him. To tell you the truth, he was the only person in her mind that actually looked good smoking. She closed her eyes taking in the scent, trying not to look up at him.

She smelled of flowers and soap. He brought her hand over to his chest, placing it over his heart, but still in his grasp. She was tall for a girl, but just perfect enough that her head rested just under his chin.

She let him guide her across the floor, with her eyes still closed, until he spoke. She could feel the vibration in his chest to the words.

"So, when do Mike and Ben arrive?" She pulled her head back to look up at him.

"The day after tomorrow. You'll like them. They are great guys. Actually, remember that one night on the phone, on New Years Eve, that guy who made fun of me while Ah was talking to you." He nodded. "That was Mike, and Ah met Ben through Mike."

He didn't respond to her, but just stopped in place still holding on to her, as the song finished. Remy looking down at her, in her deep green eyes, Anna not taking her eyes off of his. He slightly leaned into her face, Anna not backing away from him. She couldn't believe what they were about to do.

Then, the radio song changed to Elvis, _Heartbreak Hotel_, and she couldn't help it, but a large smile went across her face, and she started to laugh ruining the entire mood. Remy getting annoyed and letting go, walking past her to the exit.

"Ah'm sorry. But, Ah just can't get that image out of my head." Grabbing the towel off of the counter, still laughing

"Whatever." He said as he got to the other side of the kitchen.

"Remy wait!" She got him to stop and turn back to her. "Could you check the faucet, something is wrong with it."

"So."

"So? You fix everything around here, could you _please_ check it out for me." Batting her eyelashes at him, as she thread the towel back and fourth through her hands. He sighed and walked over to the sink.

"What is wrong with it?" He said as he approached the sink, and turned the knob on only to find out that she had taped the spray handle shut so that when he turned the water on it sprayed him right in the face.

"THAT!" She laughed, him not being very amused. Then quickly grabbing the nozzle and spraying her as she stood in the corner of the kitchen. She yelled and tried to put the towel in front of her face, but he quickly snatched it out of her hands, throwing it across the room. She then grabbed a pot lid as a shield.

"HEY!" They both looked at Logan who had just walked in. "Seriously Anna, you are worse then Bobby!" He yelled at them, the water still spraying the lid, making so it echoed thru the kitchen. "Knock it off, and clean it up." He left the room, and the couple.

Remy reached over to the sink, shutting off the water to the sink. "I'll get a mop."

Walking past her and slipping on the water, landing flat on his back, Anna gasping.

She carefully walked up to Remy, looking over him. "Oh…._baby_ are you okay?"


	17. Meet the Roommates

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to answer some questions that were asked by a reviewer. A Nextel is a cell phone that does have a "walkie talkie" feature. What country are you from **_ClaudiaR_**? LOL! Also, Rogue's "hidden" powers will come back up in the next few chapters. I have thought about how the others are going to find out about them, and I hope that you do enjoy the way that I plan to portray it. Okay, so you want a hint? Somewhat of a Bridget Jones tribute, but not telling anymore then that. I am also familiar with the comic characters more than the Evolution based, but yet the Evolution cast seem to be funnier to write. Sorry that it took me awhile to write and update. Have quite a few new ideas in my head, but just need to figure out how to get there. Thanks again for all your reviews. Enter roommate number one, a wanna be cowboy from Michigan, and roommate number two, a Cuban "Remy" from Miami.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Marvel characters, songs, and TV or movie references.

* * *

Tabby came walking down the stairs, pulling half of her blonde hair back in a knot when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Tabby answered the door, but almost got knocked over by a very large bull mastiff that ran by her and down the corridor.

"Damn it Duke!" A man shouted from outside running up the front steps of the mansion and into the foyer. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" He said to her laying a hand on her arm, acting sincere. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with khaki shorts, running shoes, topped of with a navy blue ball cap with a "maze" large "M" embroidered on it.

"Yeah I'm fine." Glancing away from the dog, and back at him. "Was that a horse?" Pointing to the hall where the dog disappeared too, he laughed.

"He cost just as much as a horse to feed. Sorry, he hasn't seen his Mama in awhile."

"Mama?" But then Tabby's question was answered as she heard "BABY!" shouted from the kitchen, Mama seemed to be Anna. Then she appeared, with "the horse" by her side.

"Benny boo boo boo!" Anna said with a large smile across her face, as she stopped in her tracks with open arms.

"You had me at hello!" He said back to her with open arms, embracing her, making a fake crying noise as he spoke the famous line, she laughed.

"Oh Ah see you met Tabitha." Acknowledging her friend.

"Not formally no, hi Ben, and this tons of fun," Shaking her hand and then turning to acknowledging his dog, "is Duke."

"Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Where is Mike?"

"Working." A tall, dark, extremely good looking man came in carrying two duffel bags, setting them down in the foyer. He had jet black hair, with almost black eyes, dark sun-kissed skin, wearing homemade khaki shorts, sandals, and white t-shirt, that was obviously too small for him, and showed off his tattoo that seems to start below the elbow and wrap itself around his biceps up to his shoulder. "Hey babe." He said to Anna, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Tabby this is Mike, my other roommate." He smiled at Tabby, a smile that could make a girl go week in the knees, his picture did him no justice.

"Did your trip go okay?" Anna asked, but her question was never answered because a loud voice boomed from the kitchen.

"WHAT? WHO? THAT'S MY BAGEL!" Duke had entered the kitchen without it being known to the others steeling a snack from Logan.

* * *

After they calmed down Logan, Kitty had joined the girls to watch the boys unload the trailer that was hooked up to Ben's very large, diesel red truck. Anna standing by the two girls that were sitting on the grass throwing the ball for Duke.

"He is so slobbery." Kitty stated as Duke dropped the squishy ball in her lap. "Ew! Get it off." Waving her hand in front of her so that Anna would do something.

"So, does Logan know that Duke is staying with you while the boys do there thing?" Tabby asked as she pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes.

"No, but he will find out when Duke stays and the boys leave." Anna replied back throwing the ball again.

"Damn Anna, you throw far." Kitty said to her friend, but her head had snapped into the direction of Mike, who had just taken off his shirt, to take in the sun rays, Tabby nudging Kitty at the view, Anna laughing to herself because she knew Mike was doing it on purpose to get a reaction out of the girls.

"Oh come on!" Ben shouted at Mike. "It's not even that hot out!"

"Come on Ben; show us what you're made of." Anna yelled out at her other roommate, he giving her a look in disapproval. "Oh come on Ben, you need to ask yourself what would Bo and Luke do?" He laughed, bending over to unhook the trailer from the hitch.

"Ben is somewhat obsessed with the _Dukes of Hazzard_."

"I'm not obsessed!" He shot back as he stood up quickly from his position.

"Not obsessed?" Pointing to his dog acknowledging his name.

"THAT was a coincidence." He pointed a finger at her.

"Yeah, well was this a coincidence." Anna said after throwing the ball again for Duke, then walking over to the truck, opening the driver's side door, reaching in and hitting the horn. It blared the famous Dixie tune, just like the General Lee. Ben laughed and she returned to the back of the trailer were Mike stood, lighting a cigarette.

"Well, should we show her?" He said threw his teeth with the smoke in his mouth, Ben nodded.

"Show me what?" She said looking confused as Ben climbed on the back of the trailer, unhooking the tarp, and pulling it back showing three bikes, not two.

**(Forever – Kid Rock)**

"We figured you could use a surprise." Mike said as he looked back at her. When she arrived in Arizona, she had come across some money, and bought a crotch rocket, but it was desperately in need of some work, as in a paint job. That was Mike's specialty, paint.

There sat her bike, freshly painted in a bright metallic green, and when the sun hit it, it looked gold, purple, black. It was…was…._awesome._ That is all she could think of when she climbed up on the trailer along with Ben, with a very large smile across her face.

"Oh, you totally out did yourself Havana." Her nickname for Mike.

"Hey, hello? What about me?" Ben waved a hand in front of her face breaking her out of her daze; she laughed, and thanked them both.

"Well, you want to see how it looks with you on it." Mike said as he put back on his shirt, making Tabby and Kitty's smile disappear.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" As Anna straddled her bike, Ben laughing to her remark. Then starting it up, she backed it off the trailer. "Hey we will be back later, but Mike's cousin owns a club in the city, and we are gonna go there so, make sure if ya wanna come, be ready and see if anyone else wants to go." Anna said to her two friends, as she pulled her bike up to them, putting on her matching helmet, and sunglasses, fastening it underneath her chin, the girls nodded. "Oh, by the way," As she flipped her shield down over her helmet, "It's a Salsa Club, so dress for it." She pulled away on her bike, Mike on his black one, Ben on his blue.

Kitty watched as the three pulled out of the gates, hearing the bikes fade in the distance, "We are _so_ going shopping!"

"Wait! What about him?" Tabby replied back, pointing to Duke, who sitting there calmly with a ball in his mouth, squishing it between his teeth.

"Jaime." Both girls said in unison.

* * *

Remy sat on his Harley at a red light at a four way intersection, waiting for the light to turn green to head back towards the mansion. He knew of Rogue's, _Anna's_ roommates were coming into town this afternoon. _Why does she wanna be called Anna all of a sudden now too?_ His mind changed from her to three crotch rockets that went through the intersection in front of him, the green bike pulling up on its front to perform a wheelie trick.

"Jackasses." Remy said out loud, and watched the light change to green, he proceeding to make a right turn from the direction the three bikes had just came from.

* * *

"Anna are you ready?" Kitty knocked on her door, with Tabby by her side.

"NO ANNA I WON'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" Was shouted from the other side, and they could hear her laugh, then the door opened to reveal Ben, with a towel wrapped around his head as if he had long hair, the girls both laughed at him standing there. Then he leaned back to peer behind the door. "ANNA GET OUT OF THE SHOWER! I TOLD YOU I WAS GONNA SHOWER ALONE THIS TIME!" He looked back at the girls, and let them in. "I tell you, you tell a girl you're not interested, and she won't leave you alone." Anna appeared walking out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and laughing at Ben's remarks. She appeared to be ready except for her wardrobe. Kitty and Tabby taking a spot on her bed next to Duke.

"Are you done in there?" Ben said as he removed the towel from his head, and walked towards the bathroom. Anna quickly, going in rinsing her mouth and setting her toothbrush down on the counter.

"Know Ah am." She stepped out, and Ben entered shutting the door behind him, turning on the radio inside and the shower.

"Mike was in the shower in their room, so, Ben came in here." Anna replied as she looked into her closet for that nights outfit, sliding articles of clothing in front of her. Kitty had opted for a pink skirt with a white lace tank top, and her hair was down for once. Tabby went for hip hugger jeans, strappy shoes, and a blue sheer top that showed her navel, but the fabric thicker around the more important areas.

Anna pulled out a couple of tops, and a skirt trying to figure out which one went best. "So, who is all going?"

"Kurt and Amanda are going to meet us there, and it sounds like Jean talked Scott into going too."

"That's a surprise." Anna said looking over to the two girls sitting on her bed.

"I know, but haven't seen Piotr or Remy, who knows where they have been."

The shower shut off, and Anna continued looking at her clothing selection when the radio in the bathroom caught her attention. Ben had found an old tune that she knew that it was one of his favorites. The bathroom door opened quickly to reveal Ben shirtless with just his pants on, rubbing a towel back and forth across his behind dancing to the _Thong Song_.

"Just call me Papi out on the dance floor tonight ladies!" Making all the three girls laugh. "Come Anna!" As he threw his towel to the side of the room, clapping his hands twice by his face. "Tonight, you and I will dance like lovers from Havana where are bodies will tell the story of our love." Finishing with a matador stance, of course he got a reaction out of all them by laughing.

"Ah don't think we will be satisfied by another man tonight."

"You like that ladies?" Ben asked as he began to flex for them.

"Okay, Ben green top or white?" Holding up the two tops, Anna asked him.

"Ummm…Here I will show you what they will look like later." He walked up to her snatching the two tops out of her hands and throwing them to her bedroom floor.

"Ben!" Anna quickly walking over to where the tops landed, making a decision to wear the green one.

"Hey get dressed quick, and take this down to Mike." He handed her a shaving cream bottle, she nodded at she went into the bathroom to change, but turned around quickly back to Ben. "What are you gonna do?"

"Am gonna make a love sandwich with the ladies." Ben replied back as he sat down in between the two girls, the girls thinking that he was very amusing. "So, tell me where your from." As he crossed his legs, very feminine like, folding his hands on his knees.

* * *

Piotr and Remy had just gotten back to their rooms from their very long run. Remy started to open the door, when he saw Anna come walking down the hallway. She was wearing a black loose skirt that was cut in different lengths so that it appeared jagged and a collarless black leather biker jacket over a green top that he could partially see, topped off with black strappy sandals.

"Hey. Where have you guys been?"

"Running." Piotr replied.

"Did ya meet my roommates yet?" Anna asked them as she held the shaving cream can, both nodded with a no.

"Oh, well we are going clubbing tonight, you guys in?"

"I don't know?" Piotr replied with a shrug.

"Kitty's going." She said quickly.

"I'm in." He changed his answer.

"What is dat for chere?" Remy pointed to the object in her hand.

"Oh for Mike." She passed them knocking on the door next to Remy's room and a, "It's open." was spoke from the other side. Anna pushed the door open and walked into the room. Then Remy saw a tall, dark haired man come out from the bathroom, wrapped in a white towel only, saying something to Anna making her smile and she handed him the can, Remy quickly looking over to his friend that roomed across the hall from him.

"I'm in too."

"Da. You think that I am leaving Kitty alone with him, no way."


	18. Like Mike

**Author's Note: **I apologize for my lack to update sooner. This chapter will be just somewhat of a filler for the next two ones that will be pretty big! I hope you guys have the last song that I want to played to the last scene. Thanks everyone and hope to hear some reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Marvel characters, songs, movies, or TV references.

**

* * *

**

**(Hips Don't Lie – Wycleaf Jean & Shakira)**

"If I get hit in the face again with some girl's hair one more time…" Kurt complained to his girlfriend, as he returned to the table the group had obtained. The club was spacious and of course colorful. A stage in the back, that had a band that would play certain, more traditional Cuban songs, and then a DJ table set up at the end to play the more recent songs.

"See, I don't have that problem." Piotr said to his friends comment. "It just hits me in the chest."

"Lucky."

"Hey Piotr!" He turned around to see Anna approaching still wearing her black jacket, tugging along a guy with her. "This is Ben. Ben meet Piotr."

"Hey how's it going?" Ben stuck out his hand to shake Piotr's. "Good God Petor what do you have in there a bowling bowl!" Ben looking straight at Piotr's upper arm, and miss pronouncing his name.

"Piotr." The tall man corrected him.

"Potr."

"Piotr."

"Pior."

"Pete."

"Hey Pete!" Ben shook his hand again. "So, Russia huh?" Pete nodded. "You play any hockey?"

"Da. A little."

"Awesome!"

"Ben's from Michigan and a huge Wing's fan. They have a few Russians playing on their team. Show them were your from Ben." Anna had said sitting down next to Remy at the table, Ben lifting his right hand up so that the palm faced the group, and pointed to the lower thumb area. "Isn't that cool?" Anna asked turning her head towards Remy. "Ah mean, were ever you go, ya got a map with ya. Well, Ah guess you can do that too Gumbo with your foot." Remy smiled at her, wearing his sunglasses, and holding his bourbon and cola.

"I heard you guys got some kid who can make ice." Ben asked as he sat across from Anna on the other side of the round table next to Kitty.

"Um? Are you not like a…" Kitty began to ask, turning her head towards Ben.

"I know." Ben said taking his _Corona_ off the table and leaning back in the booth. "I'm just naturally this good looking. No ladies, no powers needed to keep this physical form up to shape. All _natural_." As he flexed his bicep, Anna looking at him from across the table at Kitty being so amused. Ben's lines had somewhat gotten old to her.

"So, I take that as a no." Kitty replied back, Piotr smiled at the petite girl's quick comeback and taking another swig of his vodka tonic.

"Well….no." Ben said back drinking from his beer. "Mike is though." He said with a shrug.

"Mike is what?" The Cuban man came up to the table, handing Anna a _Corona_.

"Ya know "special"." Anna said to him doing air quotes.

"Wait a sec?" Kitty pointed to the bottle that Anna was taking.

"Simple Kitty. Ah don't look twelve."

"You wanna go make a love sandwich?" Ben motioned towards the dance floor for Anna to follow him.

"No, but I think Tabby does." Anna said quickly, taking a drink from her beer, Ben looking over at the blonde who was talking to Kurt and Amanda on the other side of Pete.

"_Ole_." Ben got up from the table leaving them behind.

"He is so funny Anna." Kitty said smiling.

"Real hoot."

"You must laugh all the time."

"Oh yeah. Like when we are grocery shopping and have separate carts and he puts pregnancy tests and _Depends_ in my cart when Ah'm not looking so, that Ah will obviously have to have the clerk put them back when Ah go through the check out line."

"Or he'll send you videos and pamphlets on erectile dysfunction in your name so, you always get this junk in the mail or people calling you." Mike jumping in to help with the Ben bashing.

"Or when he comes into your bedroom when you're sleeping and says he wants to cuddle because he's had a bad day, but all he wants to do is to Dutch oven me." Remy laughed out loud to the last statement. Obviously, Ben was a Bobby, only ten times worse, and more disgusting.

"Or the time he sent Anna's pictures to _Playboy_." Mike replied with a smirk and Anna's smile faded looking up at him from where she sat, everyone became silent.

"What pictures would that be chere?" Remy looking her over, realizing this conversation got ten times more interesting.

"Come on Kitty, let's go save Tabby." Anna said to her friend standing up from the table, Kitty following her.

"Oh come on chere don't leave!" Remy wanted to hear more about these photos, after all the crap she had given him in the past, those could be used in his favor. Although, she ignored him and took off her jacket tossing it to him to place it in the booth behind him, he did so, but then to turn back to see her back completely exposed. The green top was only covering the front of her body and went up around her neck. The only thing that was keeping it staying on was the two silver chains that went across the back, her tattoo fully exposed.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Remy was standing next to the group's table talking to some girl that was eyeing him and Piotr, making the girl giggle.

"He hasn't changed much has he?" Anna asked Kitty on the dance floor watching the two men, well really, Remy.

"What do you mean?"

"Remy. Still the same womanizer Gambit, huh?"

"Like, I guess. Piotr did tell me once that Remy was annoying him so much, that he called you on Remy's phone so he go bother you instead of him."

"Really? Well, looks like that he won't be calling me anytime soon because she just slipped him her phone number." Anna turned away from looking at him and back to her friend, taking the last drink from her bottle.

"What is going on between you two anyways?" Kitty asked her dancing partner.

"Last time Ah check a whole lotta nothin'. Kit can ask you some…" But, Anna was cut off by a very good looking stranger handing her another bottle as he walked by her, winking at her as he did so. Anna standing there with two bottles in her hands, one empty, and one very full, "Neva mind Kit, after all we are both single." Anna giving a shrug and handing her friend the empty bottle, disappeared into the crowd after the good-looking stranger.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Remy's mystery girl had left them and he was back to sitting down at the table, Piotr still standing talking to Kitty. He over heard his friend say something about how Russian don't salsa.

"So, how did you meet Anna?" Remy asked Mike who was sitting across from him.

"We had a couple of classes together." He replied back shifting in his seat, pulling out his cigarettes and start to light it with his _Zippo_, looking across the dance floor as he did it. "Told her not to get that tattoo there." He spoke up again, removing the cigarette from his mouth, "Might as well be a fuck me sign. Ben!" Mike shouted from his seat to his roommate who was standing by them talking to Tabby.

"Yo!"

"Go cock block that dork that is talking to Anna." Ben turning around to see Anna on the other side of the club talking to a tall man with black hair and smiling.

"I will do my best _soy Capitan_." He saluted Mike and turned walking towards Anna.

"Watch this." Mike said to Remy as they both turned their heads towards the show. _"Okay, defiantly like Mike. Cool guy, gives Anna shit when I am not around. Defiantly like Mike."_ Remy thought to himself.

The whole group had watched Ben walk up to Anna and put his arm around her then move his hand down her back to her ass, and you could see Anna's reaction as her body shifted and her free hand came behind her back to swat his hand away. Remy heard Tabby laugh. They all watched for a few minutes more until the stranger got annoyed and excused himself from the two and walked off.

No one could hear what was said between the two, but Anna was facing Ben now with a look of "What was that?" Ben motioning to Mike, Anna looking over at the table, Mike smiling and wiggling his fingers at her in a wave, then Anna mockingly doing it back.

"I take it you guys have done this more then once." Tabby asked Mike, as she watched Ben try to convince Anna to dance with him to the fast song, and she finally gave in.

"Several."

"_Yup. Defiantly like Mike."_

_

* * *

_

**(Represent Cuba – Orishas featuring Heather Headley)**

"So where are Anna's roommates? I heard that they won't let any guys near her." Jean asked as she sat down at the table looking up at Remy where he stood.

"Something like that, their around here somewhere." Remy shrugged looking down at her.

"Huh. Well, I hope that they don't see her right now with Mr. Sexy Man over there?" Jean pointed to the dance floor.

"What?" Remy turned around to see Anna being spun out from her dancing partner, then quickly back. He couldn't see the guy she was with, but he did see her leg wrap around someone and being dip backwards very seductively to the beat of the song.

"I can't vatch that!" Kurt turned around facing the table, away from Anna. "That is my sister!"

Remy never took his eyes off of her as she moved her hips back and forth. Then her dance partner came into his sight, and Remy narrowed his eyes onto him.

"_Yup! Defiantly don't like Mike!"_


	19. Mission Impossible II

**Author's Note:** This one was a long one! Hope you guys are ready for Operation Shithead once again! Next chapter should be the one that you guys have been waiting for! Please tell me what you think of this one because it might affect the next chapter in a way or two. Hope you dig it and laugh a few times. Couldn't think of the right songs to played to the scenes, plus I wanted to get this out to you guys.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel characters, songs, movie, or TV references.

* * *

"Come on Anna, let's play horse." Ben grabbed a basketball from the garage ready to shoot some hoops before him and Mike hit the road, Remy working on the newest automotive project of removing dents out of the van's hood.

"Horse takes too long, how bought pig instead?" She replied back.

"No, because if we play pig I can't point at you after you miss your first two shots and yell HOOOOOOOOO!" She laughed looking at Remy who seemed not so amused and continued to pound out the metal that he was trying to get the dent out of.

"Here." Remy stood up from his position, as Mike approached him and transformed his hand it a large sledge hammer, then reaching underneath the hood's van giving it a good "SMACK" the dent popped out.

Anna saw Remy's eyes flash for a second and he gave a mumbled "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Mike replied back transforming his hand back to normal and headed towards his bike.

Anna gave the guys hugs and said their goodbyes, standing with Duke watching them disappear. She looked back to Remy, who was ignoring her, and dinking around tossing tools onto the work bench.

"Come on Duke," She said to the dog, not taking her eyes of Remy. "Ah think you need your lunch."

* * *

"Anna could you sign this for me?" Jaime asked the girl who standing at the kitchen's island with Tabby making their lunch.

"Sign what honey?" She asked him as she put down her water bottle and a loaf of bread.

"Well, if you don't sign your picture for me then the guys at school won't know that I know you."

"My picture?" Anna's smile faded away as she hoped that no one would find out what she had done while she was away. "_Please don't let Ben near Bobby. Please don't Ben near Bobby." _Jaime slipped the photograph in front of her and Tabby gave a "Look at you girl!"

"_I'm gonna kill Ben!"_

_

* * *

_

There was Anna, in a pair of blue jeans and a white top that looked like that it was just a simple piece of fabric wrapped around her chest area and off her shoulders, showing off her mid-drift. Then the photographer must have chosen a wind machine to blow up her hair and had Anna pose leaning against a black convertible vintage _Camaro._

"Jaime where did you get this?" Anna asked him holding the photograph of her.

"The boy's hallway."

Anna glanced at Tabby, at the two disappeared from the kitchen.

Anna got to the boy's wing to only see thousands of copies of her taped everywhere of her and the photograph of the car, big ones, small ones, colors, and black and whites.

"Oh my God Anna." Tabby said looking at the covered hallway walls. "When did you do this?"

"A few months after I got down there." She replied back, pulling a large photo off of the wall.

"Allow me to further elaborate." Bobby asked coming out of his room, holding a long rolled up poster, no doubt of Anna most likely. _"I'm gonna kill Ben!"_

Piotr and Remy came into the hallway to be bombarded of papers, Bobby and Anna in a face off right outside Piotr's room. Then, Remy did a double take looking at the papers on the walls of the girl with a familiar face.

"It seems that our little Anna here needed some money and decided to do a campus girl calendar shoot. We all know her as Anna, but back at school, she is known as Miss May."

"At least twelve." Remy said softly to himself, Anna finally noticing him that he was present. "That is what you said that night at dinner. At least twelve, twelve months, twelve girls."

"But, there are two pictures of Anna in her school calendar. One being Miss May," he motioned to the walls, "And the other," He gave a sigh as he unrolled the poster "That was sent to _Playboy._"

There was Anna's black and white photo, with her back to the camera, in her jeans _only_, sitting Indian style, with her hands holding up her long brunette hair, showing of her lower tattoo. Her skin looked sweaty so that it glistened in the photo. You couldn't see her face or her more important areas, but it was still a photo that led to the imagination, _many_ college men imaginations.

"It was also the cover of the calendar." Bobby finished up. "That is how Ben met you. He knew that you had a class with Mike, and Ben asked for your autograph."

Anna still said nothing, but just stood there to let Bobby gloat.

"Did I forget to mention that _Playboy_ did reply back interested in talking about more photos?"

Anna still said nothing, but turned to her side and open Piotr's bedroom door entering it then, coming back out with a black marker in her hand.

"Who do you want me to make it out too?" Anna asked not being very amused by his show.

"Wha…?" Bobby somewhat confused by her reaction. He had expected outrage, cursing, hitting, something, but not this.

"Frankly Bobby," She said as she signed her name at the corner of the large poster, "When you're working a second job and overtime," She stood up from her position "Just remember that I have no school loans to worry about."

"Well, you might not have any school loans to worry about," Bobby gave a sly smile.

"STRIPES!"

"But, you'll have Logan to worry about."

Logan came down the hallway behind Anna and the group that had gathered there that afternoon. "You." He pointed to her, "My office now!"

* * *

"What do you think is going on in there?" Kitty asked Tabby down the hallway from Logan's office.

"Probably the same old, same old."

Finally, Anna appeared out into the hallway, shutting the door behind. She looked like she had been to hell and back, noticing her two friends, she began walking towards them.

"Well…" Tabby asked pushing herself off the wall she was leaning against on. "Does this mean that Operation Shithead has come back into affect?"

"Absolutely." Anna replied back and three girls were back in action.

* * *

"Hey Bobby!" Anna shouted as she approached him outside his room. He still had that gloating smile on his face from earlier.

"Yes." The way he replied made Anna want to deck him right there where he stood.

"Ah just wanted to say "truce." She stuck out her hand in front of her, him giving it a weary eye, and she rolled here eyes, flipped her hand front and back so that he could see nothing was going to shock or bite him. He finally took it; she smiled back at him and turned to walk away.

"Hey Bobby?" She turned back to him, "You wouldn't be interested in playing some euchre tonight would ya?"

"Me?" He asked a little confused to how nice she was being.

"Yeah, we need a fourth." Putting her hands in her back pockets.

"Why not ask Gambit?" He asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Cause we wanna win for once." She replied back talking to him like that was the dumbest question ever asked.

"Sure."

Anna smiled as she thought to herself, _"Paybacks are a bitch right Shithead?"_

_

* * *

_

"Got em'!" Remy said as he came out into the uncovered hallway outside his room holding a deck of cards headed for Piotr's room. His attention then switched to the three girls who were laughing outside of Bobby's closed door headed in his direction.

"Was up there Commando?" Anna asked with a large smile across her face.

"Obviously, looks like you girls had a few soda pops tonight." He replied back as he walked into Piotr's room, the three of them following.

"Just a few." She said with a shrug. "What up Petey!"

"Hey." He said back to them with a smile, a smile that was really met for Kitty.

"Like, hey there yourself." Kitty replied back as she sat on the arm of his leather sofa, and then slid right off, hitting the floor with a big thud.

"Slippery little sucker isn't Kit!" Tabby said between laughs.

"I'm okay!" Kitty jumped up from her position off the floor. "I'm okay!"

"So, should I ask you femmes what you were doing in Bobby's room just now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rogue said sitting on the edge of Piotr's bed.

Remy giving her a once over, "Not really." He said under his breath shuffling his cards. "You guys wanna play some cards?"

"No." Tabby spoke up. "I think that we are kind of carded out." Making the three girls smile.

"What did you guys do Katya?" Piotr asked the petite girl who was trying to balance herself on the sofa still.

"Well…." Kitty began to speak, but was hushed by the other two girls.

"Not fair Pete. Can't take advantage of the drunken ones." Anna stood up pointing at him.

"Advantage?" Kitty said with a very large smile across her face looking from Anna to Piotr. "Honey, he can take advantage of me anytime."

"OKAY! Looks like we should go now or we are gonna have some Siberian Jews running around here." Tabby walking over to grab Kitty's arm, pulling the girl out and into the hallway, Kitty doing the hand signal once again and mouthing the words "Call me."

Piotr smiling after them. "Ya know Pete? Just for once, step up to the plate, and ask the girl out." Anna said as she made her exit to the door. "We shouldn't have to get her liquored up every time just so you guys will talk to each other."

"Why do you care so much chere?" Remy asked as she turned around to face the two men.

"Because…..Ah'm sick of the headaches in the morning." Anna replied back and shut the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning, had come more quickly then others. Anna felt that she still had a good buzz going from the night before, but it would be all worth it in the end.

Scott had gathered the group, minus the adults, for a leadership presentation regarding the past performance of the groups training sessions.

"He's not here yet." Tabby asked Anna as the two sat on the back table operating the projector, trying to listen to Scott's speech.

"He will be." Anna whispered back looking over at Kitty who had taken residency of the table to the side of them with her head buried in her arms, sleeping. Obviously, her buzz was still in effect too.

"Well, I'm about to fall asleep sittin' up." Tabby shifted in her spot. "Hand me the laser pointer." Anna obliged.

* * *

Remy could hear some soft chuckling being covered up as he looked up from his notes that he was trying so hard to take to see a red dot on Scott's pants as what the girl's would categorize as the "winkie area". The dot would turn on and off as Scott's head would turn to the slide he was discussing about. Sometime it would pop up in the "winkie area"; other times the "nipple region".

He glanced back at the girls to see Anna covering her mouth with one hand and Tabby hiding the laser pointer in her folded arms turning it on and off.

"Next slide please." Scott would say every few minutes or so and Anna would hit the button to flash the next picture.

Remy took his eyes off Anna as the door quickly open to see a very flustered Bobby come running in to take a seat next to him, Kitty sitting straight up from her position from the sound of the door shutting, rubbing her eyes.

Although, Remy did a double take at Bobby's appearance for he looked like he just rolled out of bed still wearing the clothes that he had on the night before, but it was the word written across his forehead in black marker that read "ICEDICK" that mainly got his attention.

Scott not seeing the word with the lights off continued on with his speech and the slide show.

"Next slide please." A few minutes later, "Next slide please".

Bobby looking up from his notes, doing a double take of the picture on the screen of him laid across his bed, cashed out. His shirt was lifted up, pants undone with his hand in a more private area, with a box of Kleenex and a bottle of lotion next to him.

Last thing he remembered was playing cards, and doing shots with the girls, then waking up in his room alone. He glanced back at the picture that showed the word written across his forehead. _"The girls!"_

He quickly turned in his seat to face the terrible three, Tabby taking the laser pointer and shaking the dot across Bobby's forehead making "oooooooooooooooooooooo" noises.

"You might not have school loans to worry about now Bobby," Anna keeping it cool and mocking him from yesterday words, the others all beginning to snicker at the photo that was posted, "Because I just sent it to _Playgirl_."

* * *

"Going for a ride huh?" Remy asked Anna as she saddled her horse in the stables.

"Well, the fact that Ah really don't feel like getting turned into a human ice cube might have something to do with it." She replied back to him, adjusted the girth strap.

"Yeah, he is still fuming a little, might be safer." As he leaned against the beam watching her work.

"Yeah, well according to Kurt, he found out about twenty minutes ago that we wrote "I love winkies" across his chest." She smiled big looking up at him from what she was doing.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked her seriously, she looking confused. "Why did you take the pictures for money? You know the Professor would have sent you the cash chere."

Her smile faded to his question and she turned back to her work. "You sound like Logan." Flipping the stir-up down.

"For once I might, key word being once." He finished with that smirk that made his eyes crinkle in the corners, she sighed looking at him.

"Remy, for once, Ah just wanted to do it on my own. Not have to depend on someone to come through for me. Ah wanted to look back and go, yeah Ah did all of that, on my own. Besides, did ya see the car?" Changing the tone in her voice to a more playful one, "That was a 68' _Camaro_." He smiled at her because he did understand where she was coming from.

"Are you going to the benefit dinner for the Children's Hospital tomorrow night?" He asked, still leaning against the pole.

"The one that Warren's company is doing?" He nodded, "Yeah, you?"

"Yup."

"Hey." She shifted in her spot, looking at him, "You wouldn't want to go riding with me would ya?"

"No thanks chere." He stood up from his leaning spot, "I happen to love my winkie." She laughed to his remark and watched him start to exit the barn as she turned back towards Apache. "Just one more question though?" She looked back at him. "Who undid Bobby's pants last night?" Anna laughed.

"Don't take advantage of the drunken ones." She smiled at him.

* * *

Two hours later, Anna returned to her room to find all her photographs that Bobby had copied lying across her bed.

She read the note that was scribbled onto a yellow piece of paper in neat hand writing "I don't think anyone was looking at the _Camaro_."


	20. Double Bourbon

**Author's Note: Okay people! Sorry, but I decided that this needs to be two chapters instead of one GIANT one. So, I am going to post this one right now and hopefully in the next few hours the other should be up too! Sorry it has taken so long. Classes ended, my husband came home after be gone for a few months and work is picking up. Thanks to everyone who was waiting for this. Hope to hear your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters, songs, movie, or TV references.**

**

* * *

**

**(Gods Been Good to Me - Keith Urban)**

Remy was up early for being a Saturday, headed for the garage. Saturday was his day off from doing the regular school maintenance, but he still wanted to work, strictly on _his_ bike.

Carrying his _Harley Davidson_ coffee mug and cigarette, clad in his work jeans and white t-shirt, he rounded the front of the garage to see Duke lying in the grass with his ball and a disappointed look on his face. All four doors to Ben's red truck where open, with the radio playing, and two long legs being the only thing visible from where he stood, then she appeared.

"Mornin' swamp rat." Anna showing her face from the raised truck.

"Mornin'" Remy replied back and Duke approached him, dropping the ball by Remy's feet.

"Duke knock it off." Anna said as she threw the ball for him, Duke gladly running after it. She wore a pair of cut off shorts, red vintage t-shirt and a white _Red Wing_ baseball cap. "Sorry."

"It's okay." He shrugged to her apology for Duke. "He really glues himself to you doesn't he?"

She smiled as Duke returned with the ball and she threw it once more. "Well, actually I am forcing him to." She sighed. "Last night he stole Kurt's four chili cheese dogs, and then well, the aftermath of what has come of it, Ah'm sure you'll want me to spare the details of it. But with Logan's super senses, let's just say Ah'm trying to keep them as far apart from each other." He laughed passing by her and into the garage.

"Plus," she continued on, "Kitty is _dragging_ me shopping for tonight and Ah wanted to clean out the truck from the boy's trip up. You wouldn't believe the things Ah found. Pizza boxes, bottles, dog bones, and just garbage."

"When are you guys going shopping?" He asked her flicking the end of his cigarette with his middle finger back and forth so that it would distinguish and tossing to the side of the driveway.

"Anytime now." She replied back watching his action and smiling to herself, Remy noticing.

"What?" He questioned, standing still.

"Nothin'."

"No what?" He asked again, and then like déjà vu she adjusted her hat, and he realized like he had seen her do that before it that hat and shirt, but was brought out of it when she spoke.

"My _Mama_ used to get so mad at people for tossing cigarette butts on the ground when I was Ah was a little kid."

"Really, why?"

"Cause, well….Ah used to eat em'." She laughed to her own answer, he chuckling out loud as well.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better chere, I like to throw them on the ground to hear Logan bitch about them making little "poofs" when the guys mow the lawn." He turned away entering into the garage, and placing his cup on the bench, looking at his tools deciding where to start. He could hear Anna singing along to the radio, doing her cleaning duty, and every once in awhile talking to Duke.

"OH… MY… GOD!" Anna exclaimed, Remy turning around to see what the issue was. Seeing her emerge from the truck holding out in front of her a row of condoms, she looking shocked as ever.

"Either Ben gets laid a lot, or not enough." She stated making them both laugh.

As if on cue once again, Kitty and Tabby rounded the corner of the garage with Anna's out stretched hand holding the rubbers in front of Remy.

"Are we going or are you guys going to make a love sandwich before we go?" Tabby asked straight face.

"Ha ha." Anna mocked back folding the "safety" up in front of her. Then all three girls including Remy heard a Nextel "beep" and Thong Song being played on the other end, Tabby quickly reaching in her purse shutting her phone off, Anna and Kitty looking at her a little stunned.

"You are _so_ not the one to talk." Kitty stated.

"What? He was good looking." Tabby replied back.

* * *

Remy adjusted his black tie as he finished getting dressed and heading for the door, quickly turning around forgetting his utmost important item on his "never forget" list, his sunglasses.

"May I escort you to the ball sir?" A women's voice imitating an English accent asked from his door, Remy turned to the very tall blonde dressed in a v-cut black satin evening gown.

"Well, look at you Tabitha."

"Yes. Yes. I wanted to go with the Valentino, but yet he was very much out of my price range so, I settled on this one. Actually, had to fight for it, but as you can see, I came out the winner."

He smirked and tucked his glasses inside his jacket pocket, shutting the door behind him.

"Some crazy New Yorker want it huh?" He offered her arm as they walked down the hall towards the foyer.

"No, actually Anna. Thought she was over black, but guess not." She replied back.

"Speaking of Anna.."

"Don't worry Cajun she already left in the first car."

Remy taking aback by her words, "What do you mean _don't worry_?" Tabby tugged on his arm at the top of the stairs to face her, adjusting his tie as she spoke and the onlookers from below looking up at them.

"I mean _don't…worry._" She then tugged on his arm to continue down the stairs, Remy going over the words in his head again and again.

"And here comes Remy and Tabitha, Kitty." Kurt stated in his mocking red carpet voice.

"Ahhh yes Kurt, don't they look lovely. Let's only hope the Academy loves them as much as we do." Kitty replied back taking a step closer to Remy. "And who are you wearing this evening?" She stuck her pretend mic into his face waiting for his response.

* * *

"Thank you." Piotr told the waiter as he took a glass of champagne from the tray the man carried.

"You okay Piotr?" Anna asked him standing in front of him. "You seem a little fidgety." Shaking her hand in front of herself.

"Da. I'm okay, just feeling a little out of place."

"You and I both honey." She replied with a smile. "Oh. Kitty six o'clock." She quickly said under her breath, turning in the opposite direction to give the shy couple a chance to talk.

"What?"

"Hi Piotr." Piotr turning to the voice, his back to Anna to see Kitty dressed in a soft blue gown, her brunette hair down, with half of it tide back making her look older then she was.

Piotr was left a little stunned. He always thought "his Katya" was cute, but tonight she was completely categorized as "beautiful". Piotr was left speechless, until Anna gave him a elbow in the back.

"Oh, hi Katya. You look ummm great." He simply stated.

"Ahh, thanks." She said as she smoothed out her dress. "I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink, but as I can see," gesturing with her hand to his glass, "that you already had one."

Piotr still standing slightly stunned as Anna's hand reached around from behind him taking his glass from his hand.

"No." He said shaking his head. "I don't have a drink. I love to get one."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

Anna was proud of herself as she watched her two friends walk away. _"Bout' time."_ (1) she thought to herself, turning in the opposite direction to head down the museum's staircase.

Watching the first few steps as she walked, lifting her gown with one hand, her other holding the glass of champagne in the other. Her eyes shifting up to take in the crowd below, gazing from left to right to stop on him dressed in his solid black tux and sunglasses, making her stop in her tracks in the middle of the staircase.

* * *

**(You Don't Know Me – Michael Buble)**

"I'm gonna go to try to find the others." Kitty said walking past Remy heading up the two sided staircase to the second floor.

Remy nodded to her as he continued on the first floor, stopping on the other side and leaning against the stair stone railing. He could see Jean's red hair standing out in the crowd, Scott by her side, talking to some unfamiliar faces and some guy named "Wayne". Putting his hand on the railing to take a step forward headed for the bar, once more glancing around the room and up the staircase, but stopped his eyes on her.

There she was turning around to face the crowd below. Her solid hair pulled all up and back to show off her face and her chandelier earrings. Her off the shoulder white gown showing off her tan skin. Then, with every step she took forward showed off her dress even more as a slight green hue faded from the ground up falling into the white around her bodice.

She was people watching as she walked down just as he had been, switching her eyes from left to right stopping on him making her stand still.

The one corner of her mouth coming up into a slight smile looking at him, and he returned it. She went to take another step forward, but someone called her name, turning to see Warren descending the top of the stairs towards her.

"Hello Warren." She said to him, still standing where she was.

"There you are. I was wondering if you would join me at my table for dinner and catch up. I haven't really been around since you have gotten back and frankly a lady like you should not eat alone." He said with a smile as he stood a step up from her.

"Oh actually Warren, Ah planned on sitting with…" turning back to where Remy was standing, but to only see his spot was now _empty_. Her heart shifted a little and her eyes grazing the crowd quickly not finding him.

"Umm, yeah Warren, Ah love to." She threw on a quick smile turning back to him.

"Good." He came to stand next to her offering his arm, and she took it, descending the rest of the staircase headed for the dining room.

* * *

"What can I get you sir?" the bartender asked.

"Double bourbon on the rocks please." Remy replied back with sigh watching Warren and Anna head in the opposite direction. "And make sure it doesn't stay empty."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Two and half hours later…..

"Piotr. Piotr." Kitty waved him over so that he would follow her, heading for the museum's second floor veranda.

Piotr starting to "fidget" again with his hands wondering where his petite friend was leading him, _"wonder if it is secluded" _he thought to himself.

"I was heading for the ladies room when I passed well…" Kitty spoke as she stepped outside and pointed to a man leaning against the railing with two smokes in his mouth and an empty drink.

"Bonjour!"

"_Him._" She finished.

"Oh dear." Piotr said.

"He barely ate anything at dinner." Kitty said as she walked towards Remy taking his glass from him.

"Kitty make-up something and tell the others that were leaving. I'll meet you out front." Piotr replied back as he took the smokes out of Remy's grinning mouth. "If the Professor sees him like this, or even worse Logan, he'll be gone for sure."

Kitty nodded and quickly turned on her heals headed back inside.

* * *

"_I wear my sunglasses at night. So I can something something something." _Remy sang the words to the 80's song. Piotr trying his best to keep his composure while waiting for the valet to bring his SUV around.

"Oh my God Piotr." Anna spoke walking briskly up trying to talk to him over Remy's singing. "Kitty's coming."

"Hey cher!" Remy spoke up swinging his arm around his tall comrade with a smile then switching to his _Joey_ voice "How you doin'?" (2)

Giving him a once over, she switched her eyes back to Piotr. "Ah should come with ya too. It will look a little less obvious."

Piotr went to agree with her, but Remy cut him off. "Noooooooo cherie." Waving a hand in front of him. "You should go back inside and stay." His smile changing to straight face. "I think Warren would love to catch up more, maybe privately."

"Maybe you should have another glass of shut the hell up." Anna retorted quickly giving him a glare that could kill.

"Oh come on!" Remy said as if he was speaking to the sky, by this time Kitty joining her friends, the valet handing Piotr the keys. "I swear chere, one guy gives you a little bit of attention," he mimic the little part with his finger. "And you're all…."

"Kitty?" A man's voice spoke up from the sidewalk street as the four stood there.

"Lance?" She replied back, a silence then went over the group.

"Awwwwwkward." Remy said under his breath looking at the two.

* * *

**(1) If anyone is keeping up on the KIOTR romance they would know that in Astonishing X-men #14, they got back together. The "bout time" line is Logan.**

**(2) Any _Friends_ fans out there know how Joey's character picks up women.**

**- I hope everyone got the scene with the staircase. If not, go back and read about Anna's favorite movie.**

**- Also, my sister as a baby did actually used to eat cigarette butts. Crazy!**


	21. Buzz Kill

**Author's Note: **My tribute to Bridget Jones. Hope you like! REVIEW THIS ONE!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

* * *

The ride home from the children's hospital gala was a quiet one. Piotr hadn't spoken since he had gotten into the driver's seat nor did the others. As soon as he came to stop, Piotr got out of the car and left the three still in the vehicle.

After Lance showed up, the three gave them privacy while Lance and Kitty talked outside the car for the next ten minutes. Piotr shifting constantly watching the his crush and her ex talk.

Kitty gave a sigh, opened up her door, and slid out of the seat, shutting the door behind her, just leaving Remy and Anna to sit there in silence until she broke it.

"Well, that was a great way to end a perfect night." Remy looking over at her with a disgust look on his face then opening up his door and slamming it behind him. That did it for Anna.

"You know?" She shouted as she opened up her door, and slammed it behind her, Remy walking around the front of the van to the passenger side to face her. He was ready to fight. He hadn't verbally fought with someone in a long time, and it was well overdue. "What is your problem!"

"My problem? MY PROBLEM!" He shouted back at her, she taken aback to the sound of his voice. She had seen him mad, but this was a new kind of mad. "You and you're little fuck me tattoo are my problem!" He pointed at her, still dressed in his black tux, and her in her gown.

"What?"

"You heard me. Might as well be a _fuck me sign_." He quoted the line that Mike had used that one night at the club.

"Fuck me sign? What? You think that just because Ah get some tattoo that Ah'm sleeping around? Do you realize how stupid you sound right now? DO you have any idea?" She said back to him standing her ground.

"WELL, pretty much the whole school knows that you and _Mr. Sexy Man,"_ he said in a mocking voice, "Are pretty much doing the…the…_love sandwich_ when ever you get a chance. Is that why you moved in with him?"

"WHAT? Love sandwich!"

"That is another thing, you and Ben and your little jokes about _Playboy_ and stuff."

"Oh my God." Anna's voice got quiet to his last few words. "You're jealous of my roommates."

"Pfiff." He said turning away from her, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, you shouldn't be!"

"And why is that?" He turned back to her, still pissed as ever.

"Why? Cause Mike eats _Easy Cheese_ straight from the can, and burps the alphabet, the _whole_ alphabet. And Ben, he picks his belly button and tries to get me to smell his finger. Also, I think Tabby and him have a little thing on the side ANYWAYS! Now, you tell me why the hell Ah would be attracted to that?"

"Well, you do have shitty taste."

"What is the hell is that supposed to mean?" Anna took his remark like a slap in the face.

"You know with Worthington. Taking his arm, and being by his side all night."

"He was being nice to me, unlike some people who have pretty much ignored me the ENTIRE time since Ah got back here."

"That's not the point!" He threw his hands up in the air. "The point is I don't even know you anymore! Look at you? Your outfit, your hair."

"What because Ah don't live and breathe black anymore that makes me not myself."

"The girl that I knew before she left would never have forgotten who she was."

"For your information, Ah am still the same person who Ah was before Ah left for Arizona."

"Yeah? Prove it!" He challenged her and she said nothing. She simply turned on her heal and headed out the side door.

"YOU SUCK REMY LEBEAU!" Grabbing the door handle, and slamming the side door, leaving Remy behind by himself. He turned away from it, and stood there in silence.

"She is not getting the last word on this one." He said out loud and headed out after her.

* * *

Piotr has only made it inside and partially up the stairs when Kitty called after him.

"Piotr will you please stop." He stood there with his back to her, not moving.

"I'm sorry that you had to wait for me while I talked to Lance." He nodded to her comment still not looking at her and continued to take a step forward. "But, I'm not sorry that he is my ex. You cannot not talk to me about something that happened way before you and I were ever…well, whatever you call it." She finished as she muttered under her breath looking to the floor.

"It is okay Katya." His words made her shift her eyes up at him, now facing her.

"Good." She spoke quietly. "Cause I was thinking since I was dressed and you were dressed we could go out. Maybe run through a drive through or something. That gala food wasn't the greatest."

"Da." Know standing on the step in front of her.

"Good."

"Good."

She linked her arm with his and headed back towards the front door both with smiles on their faces. Once at the doors, Piotr released her arm and opened the door for only to see her smile fade instantly.

Piotr glanced outside to the porch to see _him _standing there.

"Kitty can I talk to you?" Lance spoke with his hands in his pocket.

She didn't say anything and Piotr just looked to the ground with a locked jaw. She closed her eyes tight and reopened them. "Piotr could you just wait for me please." Piotr let his hand leave the door and nodded, headed for the rec room not very far away, Bobby coming in the opposite direction with a bag of chips.

"No." Piotr stopped dead in his tracks as he spoke the single word, Bobby stopping looking dumbfounded at the three.

"What?" Lance said in cocky tone, Kitty's eyes getting big.

"I said," Piotr turned to face the others "no." Bobby still watching between the two.

"Piotr please." Kitty whispered to him, as the tall Russian stepped in between the two to stand off with Lance.

"I think maybe Lance and I should talk instead."

"If you think I am going to duel with you _Comrade_, you thought wrong." Lance spoke hard still standing his ground.

"No powers."

Lance demeanor changed quickly and his smile changed to pure evil, Bobby quickly running in the opposite direction. "Deal."

"Oh and Lance?" Piotr turned to pass Kitty as he took of his tux jacket and tossing it over the stair railing.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not your comrade." Piotr swung hitting Lance square in the jaw.

* * *

_The rec room…_

Sam and Jubilee were playing a video game when Bobby busted through the doors.

"Fight!" He shouted, Sam and Jubilee not moving from their position.

"A real fight between Colossus and Avalanche." Still nothing out of the two.

"NO POWERS!" That seemed to do the trick.

* * *

She had only gotten a few feet ahead of him when he exited the garage. Hearing him exit, she turned to face him.

"Do you ever take the time to think why you and Ah stopped talking right before Ah came home? Just once did ya think?" Anna said, balancing herself to take off her heels so that they wouldn't sink into the ground.

"Probably because your were with _Speedy Gonzales_." He made a smart remark back.

"At least Ah rather be with _Speedy Gonzales_ than _Pepe LaPew_!" Shoving Remy in the chest, still holding her shoes and turning back towards the mansion. "It took me three months to get over you!"

"Over me?" Remy voice changed from angry to confuse. _"Did she just say over me?"_

"Three months!" She faced him this time. "Ah saw you when Ah was at Mardi Gras with that blonde hanging all over you, and you talk about me."

"That was you wasn't it? It was you and Ben that I saw that night."

"You saw me?" Anna voiced changed to questionable to pissed off. "YOU saw me?"

"Wait a sec! You can't get mad at me when obviously you saw me first." He challenged her words. "Wait. Over me?"

"Just so you know, Ah still know who Ah am and where Ah come from." Ignoring his words and continuing on with her ranting, and turning back towards the house. "Ah know," she quickly turned back to face him "that Kurt does that stupid dance when he is happy and Logan talks to his bike when no one is looking. Ah know that you used to get on me about being afraid of my powers, when YOU hide behind a pair of sunglasses because you're afraid of yours!

"Ah know that you prefer the red _Bicycle _cards over the blue ones. Ah know that you don't wear those work jeans that you wear because they are ruined with grease and stuff, but because that there your favorite! Ah know that you fight with a bo stick not because you like it, but because your Dad did. And I know that…"

"Over me?"

"What!"

"You said you were over me? When….when were you…..under me?" They stood in silence like times before. Like the time at the warehouse, or the garage. Like the time in his room when he held her hand. But, the silence was broken when Anna's attention turned towards the house and Duke's barking could be heard through the doors.

**(It's Raining Men – Geri Halliwell)**

"What on Earth is he bark…Huh Oh my God!" Anna gasped as she saw Piotr and Lance bust threw the front doors and down the front steps of the school, Duke following them with his aggravated bark.

"For once, just once!" Remy said as he ran towards the two men, trying to break them up, ducking from being hit by either one of them.

They were fighting, getting kicks and punches in back and forth, and then Piotr throwing Lance into the school's fountain, then Lance standing tackling the Russian to the school's driveway.

"PETE! Stop this!" Kitty shouted from the school's porch stairs, Anna by her side now, while the other students cheered the fight on. "Anna I honestly don't know what happened." As she watched Piotr take a hit in the jaw. "LANCE!" the short girl shouted.

"Come on you guys!" Remy was trying to make calm and Anna descended the stairs to be by his side.

"Pete! What are ya doin'?" She shouted as she watched him push Lance of him.

"You told me to step up to the plate Anna." He replied back taking a lung forward at his opponent.

"Well, I didn't mean swinging!" Remy grabbed Anna to pull her back and out of the two's rage.

Anna looked over at Kitty who looked so lost as she looked at the ground as she felt the tremor to only look over at Lance quickly to see his eyes start to roll back into his head.

Then Anna heard the sound of metal forming around his body.

"Anna no!" Remy shouted as she left his side and ran in between the two without any hesitation. Piotr's fist came flying out to try to connect with his enemy, but it was stopped as Anna's fist met his fist, the sound of metal hitting metal. Lance not realizing what had just happened as he took a step forward, Anna quickly extending her other arm out at him while three bone claws pointed at him, making him stop in his spot.

"Holy shit." Bobby spoke up on the side lines.

"Know that Ah got your attention." Anna spoke. "Kitty get rid of Lance." Kitty walked quickly to Lance's side and dragged him in the direction of his jeep. "Remy get Pete inside." Remy at first not moving from his spot then making eye contact with the women in front of him with hard eyes, he did as he was asked to.

The others still watching as Anna was left standing. Bobby not taking his eyes of the bones protruding from her skin as she looked to the ground headed for her room.

* * *

She couldn't lock her bathroom door fast enough and lay out a towel across her counter. The set of bone claws still escaping her skin.

She looked to the mirror and shut her eyes as she began to concentrate on retracting the claws. She had never know how bad it hurt Logan to do this day in and day out, the stinging sensation was indescribable. Finally, she felt them slide back into her hands slowing, a tear escaping her closed lids.

The towel was laid there for a purpose to catch the blood from her seeping hands until she felt the tingle sensation of Logan's healing factor fall into place and close all six wounds.

She lowered her head in defeat as she let her eyes open again, glancing up to the mirror to see her familiar hair style back in place as another tear slide down her cheek, this time from open eyes.

* * *

After an hour to get his friend to finally calm down, Remy stood on the school's front porch lighting a cigarette still clad in his tux, loosing his tie. The fight had been a complete buzz kill.

Everything had happened so fast he could barely take it all in, exhaling the smoke as he looked at the garage that had its lights on.

* * *

She was picking up tools from the bench and putting them in the appropriate places with her back to him. She had changed into her black hooded sweatshirt, grey sweatpants with flip flops and her hair was down in large waves.

"Anna?" He spoke softly making her stop for a moment and then continue on.

"Look Remy, Ah really don't feel like fighting anymore okay?" She faced him now with red eyes that had shed a few tears earlier and two white streaks now that framed her face in her dark hair.

"I don't want to fight either." Still not moving from his position.

"Oh Ah see." The defensive Rogue he once knew was out. "You want to start with the questions. The so-called gifts that Ah have or how bout' my hair?"

"No." He spoke quietly to the girl who seemed to be in so much pain.

"Then what?"

There was that strange silence again through the garage between the two once more. Mainly because, Remy had crossed the garage quickly in a few steps and his mouth was upon Anna's instantly. She was cold and soft almost frightened, stunned. He slowly pulled back still cupping her face making sure that she was looking at him, her eyes searching for something in his. He had just ruined his relationship with his best friend. He began loosing his hands on her face, but she leaned in closer until she met him again.

The kissing started off slowly and gentle. His mouth asking for permission to enter and she allowed, tasting him and his bourbon. Then gentleness turned into eagerness and he was backing her up to the bench sliding his hands down her back to her buttocks lifting her up to sit on it, her legs rapping around him and locking.

She let her hands slide up his chest to his shoulders sliding his jacket off and to the floor. He broke the kiss only to pull her sweatshirt over head to reveal a white tank top underneath, running his hands down her bare shoulders then switching to sliding them underneath the material.

Anna pulled on his dress shirt so that it would untuck from his pants, running a finger between his skin and the waist band making him flinch and she quickly brought her head back to look at him.

"Commando huh?" She spoke with swollen lips as her finger rested on the elastic waist band of what felt like boxer shorts.

He smiled with half shut eyes resting his forehead on hers. "Well, it made you think didn't it?"

"Yeah. Ah guess it did." Leaning her head back as he lips went down her neck to her collar bone, then her eyes shifted to Ben's truck. "Sugah?"

"Hmmm.." He mumbled as he slid one strap off her shoulder.

"Don't you think we should move somewhere else if we are going to continue this." He head lifted so that their eyes met. "Ah mean ah love this bench, but it is kind of….well…dirty." She finished the last word right before their lips connected once more, then breaking so that his eyes followed hers. He got the idea.


	22. Answers

**Author's Note: **Well, hope you guys like this. This one is short and sweet, the next much much longer. There are a few more chapters to go to finish this story up. I know how this is going to end, but just once again, I need to figure how to get there. Next chapter will discuss the KIOTR issue. Any open questions out there make sure you remind me. I don't want to leave anything out that I might have forgotten about.

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely NOTHING!

* * *

**(Feels Like Home - Chantel Kreviazuk)**

Anna content with lying on her stomach, her head resting on her on folded arms, eyes closed had never felt a peace as she did now. She felt him, his warmth, his need, and most of all him playing with her white bangs, twirling them around his fingers, making her more relaxed than ever.

Remy was lying next to her on his side, legs intertwined with hers, head lying on his outstretched arm, Anna slowly opening her eyes to the feel of his hands around her face.

"What are you thinking about Cajun?" She spoke soft and husky.

"How spacious this back seat is." His reply making her laugh and him smile even larger. "I was actually thinking about getting rid of the bike for one of these big rigs." Waiving his hand and looking around the cab area around Ben's truck.

"Tell me something that Ah don't know about you?"

"What?" His smile slightly faded to her question and looking back at her green eyes.

"Tell me something that Ah don't know about you? Ah want to know everything and more."

"If only you return the favor." She nodded to his request, head still on her folded arms, his free hand lowering to the mid of her bare back. "I started smoking when I was fifteen."

"Ah'm allergic to amoxicillin."

"I'm a Star Trek junkie."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Ah can't stand macaroni salad."

"My Tante Mattie wanted me to be a singer."

"One time Ah went to a McDonalds bathroom and didn't realize it was the men's room until afterwards."

"No merde?"

"No merde."

"These scars," he gestured to his palm "Are from when my powers first kicked in."

"My Mama yelling at me about eating cigarette butts was the last thing Ah remember of her."

"I was born with these eyes."

"The first time Ah saw my skin heal fast is when Ah broke that glass in the kitchen last year."

"I heard you tell Jaime that we would always be just friends."

"A girl always has to _deny deny deny_." He laughed. "My hair went white tonight when Ah tried to concentrate on Logan's healing power. It does that when Ah'm trying real hard."

"Can you _call on_ anyone's power that you have absorbed?"

"No. Just some stuck more then others." She waited there patiently awaiting his next statement and when it came it was unexpected.

"I don't want you to go back to Arizona."

He had just admitted it to her that the last place on Earth he would want to be is away from her. Anna felt a sinking in her heart and said nothing, but leaned into him kissing him on the lips soft and passionately, the feelings of the _previous_ event coming back over her and him again.

Remy wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her so that she lay on his chest, hands pushing away her hair so that he could see her face when he broke away.

"What's your last name Anna?" He asked and she was surprised that he even wanted to know.

"D'Ancanto." He smiled to her answer. "It's French."

* * *

Remy opened his eyes slowly to the light coming into the garage through the window. He rolled to feel Anna's body, only to find that he was alone. Opening his eyes Anna and all of her belongings were gone.

"I got used." With a sigh and a rubbing of his eyelids.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not sure, but I think it is french. Don't shoot me! My sister did actually do the McDonald's thing. Never saw the urinals! The song for this scene was actually my husband's and I wedding song. Listen to the lyrics! **

**There is a reason why she left people. Will explain later...  
**


	23. Elevator Lovin'

**Author's Note: Fanfiction has been having some problems or I would have had this out the other day. Loving the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

Anna's eye lids fluttered open, Remy's grip around her waist was so tight that it made a small smile across her lips. She felt his sleeping breath on the back of her neck and the steadiness of his chest rising and falling against her bare back.

She had heard a noise and thought it was Remy, but it came again, almost a whimper. Looking at Remy over her shoulder noticing he wasn't waking up. It came again and finished off with a large thud against the truck cab and black snout peering at the bottom of the cab's window. Remy was right, Duke had to go where ever she went.

Slowly leaning away from Remy and prying his hands away from her body, she slipped away from him slowly falling to the back seat floor. Shifting herself up to slide on her underwear and sweatpants, finishing off with her tank top, opened the door to the garage to be greeted by a very impatient friend.

Placing her two bare feet on the cold garage floor, turning to the back seat where a sleeping nude Remy was, covered by Duke's blanket they had found. She paused as he rolled towards the back of the cab, his arm draping over his head. Everything that she had ever wanted had finally happened. She snickered to herself as she thought about the first time they met. That stupid smile that was undoubtedly sexy. His eyes covered in brown and white contact lenses to make him look normal to the world, but he was anything but the normal guy. He was one of a kind. Coming out of her trance finally and throwing on her hooded sweatshirt, shoving her bra in the front pocket, and grabbing her flip flops she shut the truck's door softly.

Walking quickly to the side exit, she turned to Duke who was still at his sitting position looking at the truck that held Remy.

"Duke come on." She whispered out, lightly slapping her hand against her leg, Duke not budging.

"Duke come." Still nothing.

"Treat." That seemed to do the trick and the two disappeared out the side door.

* * *

"Anna, are you up?" She heard a voice over a very large snore. "Anna?"

"What Kit?" She replied back with closed eyes and felt a third weight was added to her bed.

"I was looking all over for you last night, where the hell were you?" Anna's eyes snapped open to the question only to be greeted by Duke's snout that had taken residence on the residing bed pillow. His jowls puffing up and down to his breathing. She should have never given him that _Beggin Strip_ last night.

"Ah went for a walk." Rolling away from Duke and laying on her side facing Kitty, who was at her feet. "How ya feeling?" Anna remembering last night's events.

"Okay I guess." Kitty shrugged. "Confused and frustrated."

"Ah bet." Anna shifted herself up into a seated position, glancing at Duke who was still not moving. "What did Lance say?"

"That he misses me and he can understand where I'm coming from. That running into him again made him realize that he was wrong about everything and wants to try again."

"Gee it only took him over a year to figure it out." Anna replied back in a sarcastic tone. "So, what did ya say?"

"I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say. It's like when a guy says _you're beautiful_. I mean what the hell are you supposed to say to that, gee thanks."

"Say, thanks my girlfriend thinks so too." Kitty giggled to Anna's remark.

"So, I really said nothing and he left."

"And Pete?"

"What Pete? I can probably officially call that a never will happen." Kitty shifted in her spot, bringing her knee up to her chin, wrapping her arm around it. "I mean can you believe what he did. _I'm not your comrade, uhhh_." Imitating the Russian's words from last night and an "air" punch.

"He really threw the first punch last night huh?"

"Yup." Kitty let her knee fall to the bed and shifted herself once more. "I just thought of him as this giant teddy bear that wouldn't hurt and fly, and then he gets in a fight even before our first date."

"Do ya blame the guy? The first chance he gets Lance pops up. Just give it a few days and when ya get cooled off and figure out what ya want to say then go talk to him. The last thing ya want to do is talk to him while ya are so angry. Ya'll say something that ya don't really mean." By this time Anna was standing and stretching.

"When did you become an expert on men?" Kitty asked.

"Trust me when Ah say saying things that you don't mean part. You know how hot headed Ah can get. Plus," She crawled back on the bed towards her canine companion. "Duke is all the man Ah need." Blowing a raspberry into his muzzle, making Kitty laugh. "Look you can do whatever you want to him." Anna pulled up on the dogs lips to show his teeth off.

"Then my mom calls this morning and tell me that her and my dad are coming to visit at the end of next week. Which reminds me by the way," Kitty slid off the bed "like, the Professor and Logan want to have a meeting with you."

"Swell." Anna dropped her head into Duke.

"In Logan's office." That was code for the Danger Room Control Booth.

* * *

One hour later, Anna was showered and dressed in her black uniform headed for her likely death sentence in the school's elevator. It wasn't until after Kitty had left her room did she realize that she left Remy all alone in the garage. She was mentally kicking herself for ditching him like that. "_What a bitch Ah am. As soon as Logan lets me live for awhile first thing is first, talk to Remy about everything." _

The elevator stopped on the men's floor with a "ding" and the doors slid open to reveal a very depressed looking Piotr and a blank face Remy.

"_Or how bout now."_ Anna thought.

"Hey Anna." Piotr stepped in followed by his best friend and her last night garage mate.

"Hi guys." Anna said quickly and confident in front of them, mainly Remy, Remy not acknowledging her and taking position at her side, Piotr standing in front of the two.

"_Ah am such an idiot. No sly remarks, no jokes, no "hi chere", no sexy grin. He is really pissed! Okay, tell him something. But Pete?" _Looking at the back of the Russian. _"He must have a meeting with the Professor and Logan too. Okay, so show Remy, give him a sign."_

* * *

Remy would have only hoped to run into Anna alone to at least ask her if everything was a mistake or if they were going to be okay. Nothing felt like a mistake to him, but he wanted this and only prayed that she wanted it too.

"_Act like nothing is going on. Keep your eyes straight forward, you were just headed to the ground level to hit the gym. You will talk to her as soon as…wait a sec? Is that her hand?"_

* * *

Anna watched Remy shift a little as he stood there and his head tilt towards her direction, but stopping himself to try not to bring attention to him by Piotr. Anna had firmly placed her hand on Remy's ass, but still kept her eyes straight forward as if nothing was happening.

"I think we are in some big trouble." Piotr spoke finally addressing Anna, not paying attention to where her other hand had disappeared to.

"Don't worry Petey." Anna replied back cool. "Nothing you and I can't handle." With the last word giving the object in her hand a good squeeze, making Remy give a slight grunt and cover it up with a cough. Piotr giving him a confused look, but it was changed to a dreadful one once the "ding" noise came and the doors slid open to the Danger Room Control Booth hallway.

Anna slowly let her hand fall and followed Piotr out onto their destination floor, a bit of confidence in her walk. Glancing back quickly to Remy, noticing that infamous smile had returned while placing his black sunglasses on his face as the doors slid closed.


	24. Limitations

**Author's Note: This is just a cute little "filler" chapter. Like I have said before. I know how this is going to end, but need to get there. Hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I own zilch!**

**

* * *

**

"_Damn those cameras."_ She thought to herself.

Anna and Piotr stood their as Logan and the Professor replayed the footage of the "fountain fight" from the night before. Anna glancing over to Piotr who was looking straight forward, shoulders back, military style, ready to address Logan by "Sir. Yes Sir." if asked to.

When they arrived in the Danger Room Control Booth, neither the Professor nor Logan had said much too either one of them and in Logan's case, that was never a good thing.

"Explain yourself Tin Man?" Logan finally addressed Piotr as he put the video footage on pause.

"I have no explanations for my actions. I do apologize." The tall Russian replied back quickly, as if he was planning on saying that for the last fifteen minutes.

Silence surrounded the room and Anna shifted from one leg to another catching the attention of both superiors.

"What about you Stripes?" Logan gave a smirk to the nickname he had always called her and now considering that her hair was back to its "stripe stage", it finally fit again.

"Ah have no explanations for my actions. Ah do apologize." Anna repeated the words Piotr had used previously hoping that they would have worked for her just as easily as they did for him. No such luck.

"When did this start to happen?" The Professor took the remote from Logan's hands and pressed play to show more video footage, starting with Anna knocking fists with Piotr and so on.

Anna glancing over to her "comrade" in fountain fighting, feeling awkward explaining herself in front of her friend. "You may say anything in front of Colossus, Rogue for you two are going to be spending a lot of time together. As I asked once before, when did this start to happen?" The Professor asked once more.

Anna cleared her throat and grimaced as it felt like sand paper, "Right after the thing with Jaime last year."

"Is this all you can do?" The Professor motioned to a paused picture of her in her gown with a set of bone claws coming out of one extended arm.

"No." Anna replied back softly, Piotr still in his military position.

"Do you know your limitations yet?"

"No."

"Why did you feel the need to hide it from us?" Logan spoke to her.

Anna made direct eye contact with her father figure, "Ah didn't think that ya would let me leave if Ah didn't have everything under control." Logan didn't back down from her, mainly because Anna had a feeling that she was right about her statement and he knew it.

"Rogue your punishment will be to do extensive Danger Room training testing your limitations." The Professor spoke making Anna break eye contact from Logan and look back at the man who was in the permanent seated position.

"Colossus will be your sparing partner or as Logan put it best earlier, "Test Dummy". Your training sessions will be every morning, seven days a week, starting at seven. You will continue this until it is time for our mission to Vegas."

"Veg…" Anna started to question, but was cut off.

"You will be both debriefed on the task when the time comes." Logan spoke sternly. "Your _limitation_ training starts now."

"_Damn those cameras."_

* * *

Rogue heard the clinking sound of metal turning back to flesh as she floated back to the ground landing next to a shirt less Piotr. Two hours of testing her _limitations_, she had found out nothing new about herself. She knew that she had great strength not only from the night before, but when she grabbed that glass last year, breaking in her hand.

She was also a fast healer and could fly. Probably a gift from Storm, Logan noted from the Control Booth.

"Be back here in the morning you two." Logan spoke through the speaker system, shutting down the DR's graphics, making the large box room light up once more, the two heading for the door to their freedom.

Once outside the door, "I'll catch up with you later, I forgot my shirt." Her Russian friend spoke up returning back to the "Room of Hell" as Anna categorized it earlier.

"See ya Pete." Rogue replied back as she wiped her sweaty hair away from her face. She was headed for the elevator when someone quickly wrapped a hand around her arm jerking her into the hallway that led to the gym, lips crashing down on hers making her relax into him. Remy had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other in her hair. Both of Anna's hands were pinned between both of their bodies, making her feel the clamminess through his white wife beater from his recent workout. Rogue pulled her head back, slowly opening her green eyes to only stare back into glowing red and that great cocky smirk.

"Shower chere?" Remy spoke in that husky accented voice that she so desperately loved the night before, as he asked the question that she knew that was meant for an activity they both could do.

"Maybe." As she leaned in once again, but stopped herself short. "Remy do ya think there are cameras in the garage?"

Remy was about to reply when his demeanor changed and smile disappeared, only to shove Anna away from him, her back slamming in against the wall across from where he stood.

"Hi guys." Piotr rounded on them, Anna shifting quickly to act like her and Remy were in a casual conversation. "What's up?"

"Nothin'. Anna and I were just talkin' bout…what were we talkin' bout chere?"

Anna shifting eyes to Remy then back to Piotr, Remy putting on the smirk once again to watch her squirm under pressure. _"Shower. A long wet shower with a Louisiana boy."_ "Nothin' important." Anna simply stated back.

"Oh I think it was somewhat important." Remy shifted, lifting one foot so that it was pressed against the wall.

"_What an ass!"_ Anna thought to herself. "_Trust me_. It was nothin' important. If you'll excuse me Ah have to go exercise Apache's legs today." Leaving the two men by themselves.

"I think she likes you." Piotr stated to Remy.

"No. You crazy mon ami." Remy waiving the comment off with his hand acting like the statement was something that was out of right field, as he watched Anna walk down the hallway approaching her brother who was coming from the opposite direction, pausing to talk to him outside the girls' locker room.

"Da. I think she likes you or maybe you like her no?" But Remy had no time to respond to the statement again as a female scream was heard from the girls locker room, making both men change their attention to Anna laughing, running towards the elevator.

Anna must have pushed Kurt through the door to someone that was not expecting him. Kurt bursting back into the hallway to chase after his sister, "Bamfing" on the elevator where Anna had thought she had gotten away safely.

"Kurt Wagner your dead!" Kitty appeared in the hallway, wrapped in a towel, shaking a fist, with her back to both men. Turning around and making eye contact with Piotr, Kitty giving him a deathly glare, headed back into the locker room.

"Anna likes me just as much as Kitty likes you homme." Remy smirked slapping a hand against his friends back, heading for the elevator.

"Where you going?" Piotr spoke after him.

"Monitor Room." Remy simply stated.

* * *

Trees wiz by and twigs snapped.

The canter of heavy steps of his hoofs meeting soil underneath them was a sound Anna missed greatly. To ride Apache, there was nothing to compare to it, _well_, maybe in most departments Anna gave a personal smirk to.

Pulling the reigns to slow the animal, making him walk, relaxing herself and him as well, she was in a world all her own.

Remy had caught up to her on foot after his _mission_ and shower, leaning against a tree in her path, making her stop Apache in the wooden alcove. Dismounting, and sliding the reigns over his head, she led Apache towards Remy.

"What ya doing out her Cajun?" Anna spoke as Remy met her half way.

"Isn't that obvious?" He stopped in front of her, looking towards Apache, brushing his hand down along the animal's face.

"Not really." She said with a shrug. Glancing back to her, Remy brushed one finger along the white stripe of Anna's hair that was around her face. "Ah'm thinking about keeping it."

"Good."

"Ah'm also thinking that this thing between us we should keep a secret for now. People talk a lot around here."

"I'm thinking that is a good idea too." Remy's full attention was on her now.

"Good." She took a step forward, meeting his lips with hers, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"_Grrrrrrrr." _Remy pulled away from Anna to notice Duke, sitting to the side of them, showing all his teeth.

"He's a little protective of me sometimes." Anna said with a smirk, pulling away from Remy, turning back to Apache, adjusting a strap.

Remy being annoyed, looked over in Duke's direction, gently laid a finger on Anna's back testing _his_ limitations. _"Grrrrrrr."_

"Swell." Remy stated.


	25. Green is a Good Choice

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for the wait, been busy with summer ending.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

XXX

Just like that, the next few weeks were nothing but an exciting surprise around every corner.

"Power down you two." Logan's voice would boom over the Danger Room speakers and Piotr and Anna would do so. Somehow and someway Anna would be either dragging behind her Russian friend or two steps ahead of him because she knew her Cajun beau would be hiding near by.

It was hard at first to keep everything hush, but then it turned into an exciting game on who could surprise and ditch each other fast enough before anyone saw or questioned.

Like the time that Remy and Anna were sweet talking each other in the hallway and Remy being the thief he was trained to be and forcefully pushing Anna into a near by broom closet, shutting the door quickly so that she was in the dark by herself.

"Hi Scott." Remy said cheerfully to the team leader who rounded the corner reviewing notes from a clip board.

"Hey Rem." Scott replied back never looking up from his notes and continuing on his path.

Remy taking a deep breath and slowly opening a closet filled with darkness and probably one pissed off southerner. Only to Remy's surprise it became a closet filled with darkness and one very happy southerner. Remy smirked to himself, after passing the closet headed for Anna's room, thinking about that day and one intense make out session against a wash tub.

XXX

They had plan to act like they were doing non-important errands in town, but that was just their cover for lunch and maybe some alone time at a movie theater or park, Anna smiling to herself. Everything felt complete for once. They never discussed if they were an "official" couple or her going back to Arizona, since the one night in the garage, because they simply knew that everything was going to be okay.

She heard the faint tapping at her door and yelling a "Come in", Remy entered. They were already it the midst of their routine. She took her time to get ready even though Remy seemed to be always ten minutes early as she finished in her bathroom.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied back to him looking at him through the bathroom mirror as she finished putting some large curls into her hair with the help of her curling iron. "Ah'll be done in a sec." Remy nodding his head in understanding headed towards her bed to take a seat and maybe _something else_ before they headed out.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Maybe not. Remy quickly stood up from the bed and headed for the near by couch since Duke had taken residence in Anna's bed and wanted the Cajun no were near his Momma.

Remy sat on the couch for what would be another five minutes glaring at the large Mastiff that _she_ called "Baby" "Cutie-Pie" "Tons of Fun" and his personal favorite "Dukie Snookie". Although _he_ would refer to the large beast as "Satan" "Worse than Logan" "Flea Bag" and his personal favorite "Mr. Cock Blocker". Remy figured he might as well have a chaperon with Anna when Duke was around.

Watching a movie with Anna in the mansion stopped happening because Duke would _insist_ sitting in between them on the couch becoming eye level with the pissed of Cajun and always seeming to burp in Remy's face, then lazily Duke would lie onto Anna and fall asleep before Remy could even get near her.

He even resorted to paying Jaime to keep Duke entertained if he knew that he had plans with Anna coming up. Remy was brought out of his glare contest when Duke's tail started to beat against the bed's comforter knowing that Anna was finishing up and coming out of the bathroom.

"Ready?" She asked him.

XXX

After finding someone to entertain Duke while they were out, the couple headed in town to do their so non-important errands. After lunch at one of their favorite local diner they headed downtown.

Remy standing in line to an outdoor coffee vendor watching Anna carelessly look through a rack of men's shirts that was out on the sidewalk from the clothing store next door, admiring her how she paid no attention to things going on around her, just the shirts.

After paying and receiving their coffees, he handed her coffee off to her. "Who you looking for chere?"

"You." She said not taking her eyes off the line of shirts in front of her. "You always wear the same colors." Pulling out a pale yellow shirt, giving it a once over and putting it back on the rack, continuing down the line.

"I do not." He protested through his teeth lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah ya do. It is either black, almost black navy, brown, or shades of red."

"Red brings out the color in my eyes." He winked at her through his dark sunglasses; she gave a small smirk, but kept looking. "Besides coming from a girl who _always_ wore black how can you talk?" As he motioned to Anna's clothing choice for the day. Dark blue jeans with a white button down, tucked in with the sleeves rolled up. Top off with a large brown hand bag over her one shoulder, a large brown studded belt and strappy healed sandals.

Sliding her bronze sunglasses off her eyes and up into her two toned hair, looking at sizes on the shirts, "Would you rather me still wear black all the time?"

"Chere, you could wear anything you like and you could look good in it." Taking another drag of his cigarette, giving her the cocky smirk, making the skin on the corner of his eyes crinkle finally getting her attention so that she would switch her eyes onto him and not the clothing rack.

"You are trying to get laid aren't ya?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "Is it working?"

"Maybe." She shifted in her spot smiling at him, and then quickly shifting back to the shirts. "All Ah'm saying is maybe you would look good in charcoal, blue, _oh_," she gasped grabbing a shirt off of the rack, "green!" She held up the dark solid green shirt to Remy's chest, giving it a once over and her approval. "What do ya think?"

Remy not saying anything and she still held the hanger just below his chin, tossing his cigarette to the ground and leaning in to kiss her. He could feel her lips start to smile underneath his lips as he pulled away from her.

"Just what Ah always wanted, a way to get coffee and cigarettes at the same time." She spoke softly only an inch away from his face, smiling as she did so and he returned it.

"Personally, I think the green is a good choice." A familiar voice spoke to them, making their smiles disappear quickly, Anna taking a quick step away from Remy turning towards Jean.

"Hi Jean." Anna said quickly. "First running into Remy and then into you, small world isn't it." Still holding the shirt in her hand and coffee in the other.

"Yeah, small world." Jean replied back with a smile and holding her latest purchase bag from the clothing store.

"Well," Remy piped up taking the shirt from Anna's hand, "Thanks for helping me pick this out." Heading in the store to purchase it. "Nice running into you both."

"Yeah anytime. See ya later Remy." Anna waved a hand goodbye to the _non-existing beau_ as he headed inside. "Well, wow." She spoke up turning back to Jean.

"Yup, wow." Jean shifting her bag so that both hands grasped it by the handles and she finished up with a shoulder shrug.

"So."

"So."

Anna gave a heavy sigh, looking to the side for an exit from the telepath, pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes. "So, Ah've been sleeping with him." It all came out at once, but she figured probably Jean knew already.

Jean not saying anything, just nodding her head to her comment.

"We thought we should keep it on the down low over at the school."

Still Jean, just nodded her head to her statement once more.

"Please feel free to speak at anytime." Anna finally made eye contact to the red head through her sunglasses.

Jean taking a step forward closer to the southerner, "The Professor wants a meeting back at the school tonight at five, so be back by then." Anna nodding to her knowing the Jean and her boyfriend Scott, tried to not make there relationship as public as they would of like in the beginning too.

"Thanks." Anna replied back as Jean began to walk away from the store.

"You might want to hurry inside. I think he is waiting for you in a dressing room." Jean spoke up turning around so that she was walking backwards and talking and the same time. "Or wait." Pausing and lifting a hand to her forehead, "Is it a broom closet?"

Anna rolled her eyes and headed inside the store.


	26. Only Roberta Gets to Honk the Horn

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews. This chappy includes pretty much everyone and so will the next few. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

They both felt like complete idiots for getting caught early that day, but then again it helped that at least one person did know their little secret. The Professor had taught them well on how to block out telepaths from entering their minds, but not from being walked up on.

It was five minutes after five, and still no Professor or senior staff had showed up for the so-called meeting. Remy stared at his boots that were propped up on the table as he shuffled his cards killing time until the man of the hour showed up.

"Haaa chuuuuuuuuuuuu." Bobby gave a sneeze that made Remy glance over at him from across the table. No one said anything in response to it, even Anna who sat right next to him. Her head was propped up on her hand, spinning a pen flat against the table's surface, in a daze of her own.

"Haaa spfweeeeee." Duke sneezed who of course was sitting promptly between herself and Bobby.

"Awww. Bless you sneezers." Anna acknowledged her canine in "baby talk" and a pat on the head that got Duke's confidence and his affection, but Bobby's look of _"What am I, chop liver?"_

Remy gave himself a little "pfiff" to himself to the look on Bobby's face and a clearing of the throat brought Remy attention to the person next to Bobby.

Jean was looking straight at him with a new smile across her face, a smile that only meant one thing. _"I know your little secret, plus some."_

He shifted uncomfortably in his spot, bringing his feet to the floor and her smile grew bigger, Scott sitting next to her reviewing his notebook, talking to her about who knows what and really who cares in Remy's opinion.

"_Quick. Find someone else to look at."_ Remy thought to himself. He looked back to Anna, still spinning her pen on the table, trying not to look at him or Jean for that matter.

"_Act like they don't exist. Act like they don't exist." _Anna thought to herself as she looked up from her most exciting pen activity only to meet Remy's eyes from across the table. He gave her a knowing smile and she returned a small one, but she quickly shook it off, looked down to her pen again and began spinning it once more, this time a little faster.

On the other side of Anna was the petite brunette Kitty, rolling a pen in between her fingers back and fourth. The chair next to her to be soon occupied by his tall Russian friend, but with a roll of his old Katya's eyes, Kitty grabbed her notebook and pen leaving Piotr by himself, Kitty taking the chair to the left of Remy, her old chair soon being occupied by Kurt.

To the right of Remy was Tabitha, then Sam. The two going back and fourth with banter and lame jokes, but Remy laughing to himself every once in awhile in response to what one of them would say.

"Why does _Tigger _smell?" He heard Sam ask.

"Why?" Tabby replied back

"Cause he plays with _Poo_." Would come his response, giving her a smack on the shoulder as a "DUH!"

"You're such a fucking dork." She responded with a chuckle.

"OH, NICE TALK TABITHA!" Hank said from the door lead by the Professor, Logan, and Ororo.

Tabby shifting in her spot for getting caught using such language, "Sorry McCoy.", but still not loosing her smile. Tabby was always the more, in with the guys one of the girls. Her language, jokes, and laid back attitude fit in well with them, even her relaxed attitude and nicknames for the senior staff was always over looked.

"Well you might wonder why you are all here for this meeting." The Professor spoke up as Ororo went around, handing files to everyone that was present around the meeting table. Each "student" proceeding to opening them, looking at the photograph.

"The picture you see there in front of you is a gentleman that is rumored to be part of the Sentinel design program. His name is Gyrich and that is all you need to know. Before I continue I want to make myself clear that this is strictly a mission that we will in no sorts come to face to face combat. Do I make myself clear?" Everyone nodded and the Professor took a deep breath and began once more. "I want to know who he talks to, when he talks to them, what he eats, where he sleeps and so on. That is your mission, to get as much information for us as possible. Any questions?"

Remy glancing through the other photos of the "target", one outside of a bar with a large neon sign labeled _"The Tap Room"_.

"My old girlfriend used to call my bedroom the tap room." Sam said leaning over to Tabby, making her and Remy begin to laugh, Logan clearing his throat to the three of them to redirect their attention.

"You will leave tomorrow morning for Vegas." Everyone's ears perked up to that to the Professor's words, more due to the destination setting. "You all are at the age of eighteen or more. There should be no reason why you should not be able to go where ever Gyrich goes, as long as you work together. There will be two teams, but _you_ need to decide who is on what team. We will meet in front of the mansion at seven tomorrow morning where you will tell me who is on what team and with your bags packed. Any further questions?"

Silence…..The Professor nodded, exited the room followed by his senior staff.

"VIVVVVVVVVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Las Vegas!" Tabby shouted, closing the folder.

"I think we need to figure out the two teams." Scott went into leader mode.

"Good idea." Jean nodded in approval.

"It will be Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and I on one."

"Whoa there one eye, why is that?" Tabby spoke up at once, Sam backing her up.

"Well, we have all worked together before as a team."

"Well, just because you have worked together before homme, doesn't mean you always have to." Remy spoke up.

"Yeah. We could draw names or even do something like guys against girls." Tabby replied back, which got "Pfiffs." from Remy, Scott, Kurt, Sam, and Bobby. Piotr seeming to be in "lala land of depression."

"Whoa………!" The girls chimed in together.

"What was that?" Jean asked Scott.

"Oh come on Jean. Even if we wanted to, there aren't an equal number of girls against guys." Scott replied back, trying to justify his reason.

"So, we take one of you guys and put them on our team." Jean's quicken answer only receiving laughs from everyone, still minus Piotr. "We could take Pete."

"Huh?" Piotr looked up finally paying attention to something.

"No way chere. Where ever I go, he goes." Remy speaking up covering for his best friend who was just coming out of his depression state. Piotr needed to be in every which way possible with a group of men, trying to forget his lady un-luck Kitty.

"Then we take Bobby." Tabby said standing up, leaning both hands on the table.

"WHAT?" Bobby began to protest, standing up too.

"Yeah we want Bobby." Kitty backing that vote. "He has the most potential."

"Hey…" Bobby's protest turning into a smile, liking the idea more and more being with the team of all girls.

"I'll second that." Jean stood up crossing her arms in agreement.

"Ya, then we can call our team Four Chicks and a Dick." Anna spoke out loud with a laugh, still looking at the file.

"Ya know chere if you wanna set-up something to play double agent with us guys we can talk."

Anna's smile quickly faded, closing her file, she stood. "I'll vote for us taking Bobby too."

"But, I…"

"Shut up Bobby." Anna retorted quickly and Bobby nodded his head in agreement. "And the name is Rogue honey, not chere."

Grabbing her file she excited the room, being cheered on by her girl teammates and a very confused Bobby.

* * *

_Next Morning_

"Roberta!" Kurt called to Bobby as he walked up with his girl teammates.

"Get in your two teams you guys." Logan spoke up and they did as they were told.

"Stripes, what's your team's name?"

"That would be Four Chicks and a Dick Logan." Logan thinking it wasn't as funny as the others, but acknowledges it anyways.

"And you guys?" Logan turned to the group of guys.

"We are Team Glark." Scott nodded his head as he spoke.

"Team Glark?" Logan replied back with a confused looked.

"Yes Team Glark." Scott nodded his head for a confirmation.

"Germany." Kurt replied

"Louisiana." Remy spoke up with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Alaska." Scott said as he adjusted his glasses, nudging Piotr.

"Russia."

"Kentucky." Sam spoke finishing the explanation.

"What the hell ever happened to Blue Team, Gold Team?" Logan asked. "Anyways, Hank is bringing your transport around right now.

"Transport? Were not flying?" Kitty asked.

"Nope." Logan replied back with a smile, as a very large RV/Bus pulled up in front of them.

"Good God, it's a big rolling turd." Bobby spoke underneath his breath.

"Have fun." Logan gave them the salute that they were on their own and walked away. Hank exiting the folding doors of the RV, handing the keys to the first person in front of him, which was Bobby, who then hurried in to take the driver's seat, Scott protesting the entire time, taking the passenger seat.

"Do you wanna honk the horn Scott?" Bobby asked. Scott nodded reaching over to hit the horn on the steering wheel only to be swatted away by Bobby.

"Only Roberta gets to honk the horn."

* * *

"Big Rolling Turd" is from the movie "RV". It was hilarious!

"Do you wanna honk the horn Scott?" Is a redo from the movie "Meet the Fockers". My husband quotes it all the time.


	27. Pretty Young Thing

**Author's Note: **I like to thank the readers who still continue to send reviews and emails for me to continue my stories. The last two years, my life was turned upside down, side ways and reversed. I lost the humor in things, for I was experiencing an episode of the "Bold and the Beautiful" that seemed to never end. So, I am writing again, starting the year of 2010 with some laughs that will hopefully find you all and help me write again. It's not the greatest chapter, but it helps to ease back into things, making me want to continue on and finish _Just Being Me._ To laughs, dogs, Frank Sinatra, and bloody Mary's! Happy 2010 everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

After hours and hours of driving that included Bobby and Kurt trying to sing, "_I've been Everywhere"_ by Johnny Cash, failing miserably naming all the cities, they finally arrived in Vegas.

"Reservation for Xavier." Jean asked the girl at the hotel's counter as the others stood close behind her unloading gear, Bobby staying behind to explain to the valet how important the "big rolling turd" was to him.

"So, we are now enemies, eh Cher?," Remy asked Anna as she set down her yellow duffle bag, pulling her sunglasses up on top of her head. She gave him a glance over not responding, he casually leaning against the hotel's marble pillar. "That's too bad," he continued, pulling out a deck of cards to shuffle, "Sleeping with the enemy can always have its advantage." Anna crossing her arms, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, turning her back to him. "Vegas can be a very _hot_, dry place. It usually helps to have a cool bath, maybe some ice too."

"Eleven?"

"My room or yours?"

"Mine. I'll ditch Kit."

"Good."

"Yup." Anna finished with a sigh and Remy's standing got a little bit taller than before with a larger smirk across his face as Jean approached them with their keys and rooms assignments. The two teams split and went towards the elevators, Bobby catching up to them before the elevator doors shut, causing silence over the group.

"We're the three best friends that anyone could have. We're the three best friends that anyone could have. We're the three best…"

"Bobby!" Kitty spoke to him, making him stop abruptly in his song.

"Too soon?" He asked glancing over his shoulder to her.

"Not part of the wolf pack yet Bobby." Anna said quietly as she planned on her late night rendezvous with Remy, Jean giving a look towards Anna, scanning as she did so.

* * *

After showers, room service, and wardrobe changes, the team had pretty much no idea where they were going to start; even the telepath was trying to scan for this Gyrich fellow and was coming up with nothing.

"Maybe we should just hit the strip?" Tabitha spoke as she slid on her boots. "Maybe being out in the open will help us find him better."

"Sounds good to me." Bobby replied back as he entered the room, doing the button of cuff to his sleeve.

"Damn Bobby, looking good." Tabitha spoke giving him a once over in his ice blue button down, dark jeans, and black shoes.

"Yes ladies, please control yourself, because I do not like to mix business with pleasure." Bobby replied back with a cocky grin.

"Kitty help you pick out the shirt?" Anna asked.

"Yup." He quickly replied.

"Well, let's do this if we are going to do this. Let's see some of Sin City."

* * *

**(Glamorous – Fergie)**

The crew hit the strip, keeping their eyes open for anything or anyone that was Gyrich, resembled Gyrich, or had a similar name of Gyrich. They were having no luck anywhere, but it also didn't help that they did some Vegas site seeing and gambling on the way. They even passed over Remy and Piotr playing poker at a table at _Belagio._ Remy giving her a nod, to show that she was acknowledged, but this was strictly business now. Kitty making quick eye contact with Piotr, but quickly remembering that she was still upset with him.

"Maybe we should look somewhere else, maybe this guy hangs out at the low key type of places." Kitty spoke to Anna and Jean, turning her back to the poker table.

"Maybe she is right." Anna spoke to Jean. "I think we are doing this all wrong." Jean nodding in approval.

"Maybe this guy isn't even in the city anymore. I would of thought by now that I would of heard something, anything." Jean said as she rubbed her temples, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Guys!" Tabitha yelled to them, dragging Bobby behind her. "We just found out that the Gyrich fellow likes to hang out on some club outside the strip, some entertainment type of stuff, showgirls and such."

"Are you sure?" Anna quickly asked.

"Yeah. I showed some people the guy's picture, and they told me to try _Legends_." Bobby responded back, proud of himself to actually earning his keep with his fellow female teammates.

"Genius!" Tabitha spoke loudly rapping her arm around Bobby, hugging herself closely to him as they walked towards the exit.

* * *

"Pete, I think we should get the others and head out." Remy glancing to the dealer to show that he was exiting the game.

"But I'm finally getting this game." Piotr said with a disappointing voice, as Remy stood up from the table.

* * *

The music blared and colored lights flickered as they walked down the dark corridor leading to the lights and crowd cheers to the performers on stage.

"_There's not a soul out there, no one to hear my prayers?" _The ABBA impersonators sang along to the song for the crowd of all men. _"Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight. Won't someone help chase the shadows away?"_

"I think I should wait outside. Outside is a good idea right now for me." Bobby said quickly to his teammates.

"No Bobby," Anna grabbed onto his arm quickly. "We need you for this; we look out of place here. You're our token gay guy for our bachlorette party." She tugged on him so that he would follow.

"I'm gonna need therapy in a bad way." He said under his breath as he entered the sea of men dancing and yelling towards the stage, Anna motioning for everyone else to split up and search for Gyrich. "Don't you leave me Anna! Don't you leave me!" He shouted at her, gripping her hand and gluing his body to hers.

Looking through the crowd, Anna glanced towards Jean who mouthed the words "nothing", changing her direction to Kitty who shrugged as well, not seeing anyone.

"There is too many people here." Bobby yelled over the music, "We are not going to find anyone in this." Anna only nodding as he spoke, his palm of his hand becoming clammy in hers, Tabitha running to them quickly.

"Hey! I think I got an idea." She spoke to Anna, making her look over her shoulder pointing to a sign that read _"Open Mic Night"_ The girls quickly glancing back to Bobby as he was mouthing the words to the performers not paying any attention to them.

"What? I saw _Momma Mia_." He shrugged to them, as Jean and Kitty rejoined them.

"It's a great idea!" Jean spoke loudly reading the other's thoughts.

"Oh! No! No way! Not doing it!" Bobby tried to pull his hand out of Anna's grasp, but with no success as she was dragging him towards the back stage entrance, pushing the black door into the wardrobes of sequence and glitter.

"You said so yourself Bobby, were not going to find anyone in here." Anna spoke letting go of his hand searching through the rack of clothing. "But, if one of us is up there, we can see everything."

"Are you crazy?! There are going to eat me alive, I can't do this!" He continued to protest as Jean and Kitty began to undo his shirt buttons, pulling it off, discarding it to the floor. "You are so getting my therapy bill! I have more than one woman dressing me right now, only to dress me up as a woman!" Anna's eyes stopping on a sequence jacket, taking it off the hanger quickly.

"Not another woman, Bobby, but a King of Pop." Anna said with her back to him, tossing the coat to Tabitha as she gave her approval.

"In case you haven't noticed, but I'M WHITE!" Bobby gave the jacket a once over.

"In case you haven't noticed, so was he." Tabitha said as she made Bobby put his arms into the jacket sleeves, pulling the black sequence jacket over his shoulders.

"I don't want to do this." Bobby protested again, as a silver sequence glove was added.

"Do you want to win?" Anna quickly rounded on him, which he only nodded. "Then take one for your team and lead us to a victory Robert, we can't do this without you."

As if battle drums were playing and trumpets blaring, Bobby finally relaxed to the girls dressing him and understood his purpose for the mission to succeed. Kitty bringing him dark sunglasses to wear, he grabbing her hand in protest. "Those are all wrong, bring me a different pair." Bobby spoke taking the leadership that was needed for his team to win.

* * *

"For your next performance this evening, coming all the way from Gary, Indiana, please give him a warm _Legends_ welcome for MICHAEL JACKSON!"

"Do you think this is a good idea Anna?" Tabitha asked as she watched Bobby approach his mark on the stage before the curtain raised. "I mean, maybe we are the ones who might need therapy." Bobby glancing back at Anna seeking approval, she giving a nod and thumb's up, he mouthing the words "I hate you."

The curtain raised; as the beat started, making Bobby start to lip sync the words to the opening of the song.

**(P.Y.T – Pretty Young Thing – Michael Jackson)**

He quickly spun around working the catwalk, working the crowd to only to get cheers and shouts from them, but still shy and not feeling it yet. Someone from the crowd threw a couple of dollars on stage, which was all the motivation that Bobby needed for encouragement as he undid one of his buttons on his coat.

"Oh shit." Kitty spoke, taking the girls attention away from the "token gay guy" on stage to their opposing teammates as they entered the club.

Remy, Piotr, Scott, Sam, and Kurt walked in stopping in their tracks to see their fellow classmate on stage achieving in grabbing all the gay men's attention in the room. Kurt busting out in laughter at the sight, Bobby shifting a little showing that he was uncomfortable.

"_Then take one for your team and lead us to a victory Robert, we can't do this without you."_ Anna's voice played in his mind, as the instrumental part of the song played making Bobby do a rapid spin and break into a moonwalk that caused the crowd to throw more money and cheer even louder, getting the crowd to sing along with the "na na na" chorus part of the song.

"LOOK!" Tabitha pointed out in to the crowd. "Isn't that him?" Bobby seeing her point, acknowledging to where she was pointing, blowing a kiss to the crowd as he took his exit from the stage, a handful of singles in his hand.


	28. White Flecks on the Floor

**Updated and I own nothing**

"An hour to go before I meet Remy," Anna thought to herself. The team decided to split up since searching for their target, but lost him in the Vegas crowds. Anna had planned to ditch Kitty sometime tonight, but it wasn't going as planned.

They were headed back to the hotel to meet the others, maybe grab a late night bite, and finally turn in. They were beat from dressing Bobby up in a gay bar, to walking the streets in an endless search. After entering the hotel and heading the bar area they came upon Jean, Tabby, and Bobby exiting from their dinner and giving a small briefing of what they found which was absolutely nothing.

"It's like the guy just disappeared into thin air. Poof!" Tabitha stated, rubbing her forehead in the process.

"Well, I am starving!" Kitty stated heading to the nearby bar stool ignoring Remy and Pete who were at the other end finishing their meals as Remy was ordering another round for him and his friend. Anna making eye contact with taking her seat next to Kitty and leaving an uncomfortable space gap between them.

Remy gulped the bourbon that just arrived licking the amber liquid from his lips attempting to tease Anna which only led her to suck on her bottom lip in response. She saw him throw cash on the bar and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder muttering obviously his departure and Pete's protest only in return. He turned toward the exit of the restaurant making eye contact with her once more.

"Kit you know I am really tired on second thought, and maybe I should just skip eating and hit the sack." Anna spoke watching Remy exit and Kit's eyes getting huge in response.

"Please don't leave me alone," she whispered and her eyes motioning to Pete at the end of the bar. "What do I even say to him?"

"Maybe a simple sorry." Anna shrugged and with that she quickly exited with Kit not seeing her being snatched and pulled to the side by Remy out of the restaurants view. "Let's go out for a little bit." Remy whispered in her ear and they were out on to the strip quickly get out of anyone's view that they might know.

X

Kitty gave a sigh and glanced over to Pete who trying to making contact with everyone else who was not her and he sipped on his draft beer. Gathering the last of her courage, she picked herself up and headed in his direction sitting down next him and he seeming surprised by her action.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He responded back with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." They both said at once to each other trying to break the ice. He gave a little laugh and she only nodded.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Pete asked.

Remy had her arm around her as he placed a kiss to her forehead. The night was cool and cloudless as the just left the fountain show thing that she always wanted to see in _Ocean's Eleven_. This night could not go any more perfect she thought in her mind.

"Thank you for all of this Remy." She stated.

"Of course Chere, anything for you."

"I can't believe the summer is almost over and I will be headed back to Arizona." He stopped dead in his tracks to her words. "What?" she questioned.

"I just didn't think you would be going back." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Why wouldn't I being going back, I still have a year left?" She laughed to his question.

"Because your home and now that everything is under control," he gave air quotes around the word _control _"I figured you wouldn't be running anymore."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She mocked him giving air quotes around the word _mean._

"Come on Anna, not like this." Remy stated in the middle of the street facing her as people walked by not paying attention the lover's quarrel.

"Not like what?," she asked. "What is that supposed to mean, run anymore?" He sighed to her question once more.

"You and me, it's what we do." He stated. "As soon as things get serious, we run." Air quotes again around the word _run._ "Thought we were passed that".

"I am going back to Arizona to finish and not run" air quote "and actually finish something that I am good at. I enjoy being there." Air quote around _there._

"You are good here." He stepped forward gathering her hands in his.

"What are you afraid of?" She asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, releasing her hands in the process.

"Why do you not want me to finish something that I am good at?"

"Because I don't really think that it is needed now." He simply stated as he placed his hands in his pockets.

She looked at him only give a small nod, walking past him and on to the hotel.

"Where are you going?" He shouted after her to which she turned to face him walking backwards and gave the air quote in the response.

x

Anna kept replaying their argument over in her head again and again. He made her so mad at times, but deep down inside she thought he maybe, just little, a small possibility, he could be right.

It was almost two in the morning as she slid in her key card to her hotel room door that she was trying to be as careful and quiet as possible to open the door to not wake Kitty when she tripped over something in the dark, knocking her into the open closest creating a clang in the metal hangers that the hotel provided. The light from hallway began to fade away slowly as she realized Kitty was not alone, a giggle coming from the bed, rice on the floor, and a piece of paper laying on the floor with only one visible word inked in old English font, "marriage".

Anna got to her feet faster than she ever had before, whether she was channeling Quicksilver's powers or not she was out the door so fast and it clicked shut behind her. She replaying what she just saw and thought she heard, KNOW she heard in her room as her back hit the door as she lost her balance.

"Chere?" Remy simply stated with a questionable look on his face.

"Remy!" Anna jumped at him grabbing at the collar of his dark maroon shirt.

"Look I'm sorry about earlier…" He tried to say, but she cut him quickly off.

"Shut up! I don't care right now!" Anna she said through gritted teeth. "_They are in there and they are doing…." _She faded off motion to with her hands to the door and leaving her palms out waiting for him to fill in the missing word.

"Who? Kitty with who?" Remy asked. "Pete?" Anna only nodded.

"Well, good for him!" Remy said with a big grin on his face placing his hands on his hips in triumph.

"Snap out of it." She shook him by his shirt as his smile fell off his face. "Look at the floor!"

Remy did as he was told noticing the little white flecks out the entrance of room door and leading to it. "Looks like rice Chere, probably left over from someone's room service that got spilled onto the floor." He smiled his Cajun grin and began to chuckle a little.

"Or what's another reason why there would be rice on the floor in Vegas?" Anna shook him again to get his attention back to her face. Remy's smile went from ear to ear to non-existent.

"Married?" She only nodded in response as the words were in her throat. He tried to walk past her only stopping prying her hands off his shirt, "You can let go now Anna." She nodded as he removed her hands and started heading to the door.

"Are you crazy?!" She latched onto him once more, "We can't just walk right in there when you know, they are doing…" open palms again motioning to the door.

They had entered his room that he was sharing with Pete, but now Pete was sharing a room with her roommate and that left Anna sharing a room with Remy which lead to not knowing what the HELL we are going to do!

She sat on the edge of his bed, as Remy paced the room back and forth undoing his buttons on his cuffs, undoing his watch, and running his hand this auburn hair continuously muttering the word "marriage" over and over. Questioning it every time it left his lips.

"Marriage?"

"_Marriage?"_

"_Mariage?" _he muttered in French as he stated again turning to look at her green eyes gazing up at him.

"MARRIAGE!" He shouted as he jumped up and down twice in anger. "What the hell was he thinking Anna?!"

"I don't know Remy." She muttered.

"What the hell was she thinking?!" He continued on with his pacing.

"I don't know Remy." Once more.

"I'll tell you what she was thinking! We all seem to live in tra-la-la land and when you're in Vegas why the hell not get married to the guy I have been running through the ringer for the last few weeks! And then him!" Remy stuck a finger in Anna's face continuing on with his rant, "He gets all mushy over every time he sees her and he can't speak! What is Logan going to say?" He went on to pacing.

"I don't know Remy."

"I'll tell you what he is going to say." She raised her hands in defeat, _why are you even asking me when you already seem to know all the answers to your questions. _"Cajun! How could you let this happen? Every time you are around shit like this happens!" He mocked Logan into the air. Anna grabbed his arm yanking him to sit next to her on the bed to get him to calm down, putting an arm over his shoulder.

"Okay, stop." He mouthed the word marriage again, "Stop!" she gave him a little shake. "We will figure this out, somehow. We will keep what we saw to ourselves and maybe by tomorrow when they wake up and realize what happened, they will want to get it annulled. People get marriages annulled all the time, Britney Spears did." Remy's hand fell from his face looking at her in _are you serious?!"_

"We can fix this Remy. I'm sure of it." She stood as she took of her coat tossing it to the chair and began to untuck her shirt. "We can fix this!" Motioning back in forth between him and her, his eyes watching her and she began to undress in front of him, his shoulders hanging in defeat.

He reached out a hand to her making her stop undressing and move into his reach. He placed her head into her stomach. "I might regret this one day Anna, but please stop what you are doing and just lay with me." He raised his head to make eye contact with her, she gave a small smile as she placed his hand through his hair. "I just need a little quiet is all." She bent to give his lips a soft kiss that gave his answer.

They both laid down on the bed, he on his back staring at the ceiling, her on her side facing him. The word "marriage" escaping his lips one more time in question, she scooted closer to him entwining their legs and placing her head on his shoulder and he wrapping his arm around her back.


End file.
